After The Summer: Our Senior Year
by cuteyfruity
Summary: The summer was nothing,now the real battle begins.They will go through it all togehter,the beauty,the shy one,the artist,the bookworm,the brain,the ass jock,the geek,the new girl,the outcast,and the dumb girl.N&H,P&L,B&J,Rachel,Mouth,Bevin,Skills included
1. Senior Year

**Chapter 1-** **Our Parents.**

After spending the whole summer living in a house together they were bound to become friends, in a way they had all managed to get close. There was a few exceptions here and there, somehow they all got along most of the time.

School would be starting in three days and most of them were ready for what was to come. after being from different clicks, now they were all friends. The geek, the brain, the beauty queen, the shy one, the artist, the bookworm, the ass jock, the new girl, the dumb one, and the outcast who manages to fit in. All from different social groups now together, not to mention that some of them were actually couples.

Brooke being the convincing person that she was had called Mouth about three days ago to help her with something; she had called everyone and gotten their student ID numbers. She and Mouth went to the school and switched everyone's schedules around so that they would have at least one class with each other, she had also managed to let them have a Cheer period to replace Gym.

She was now sitting on her computer e-mailing everyone their new schedules, which she felt so proud of herself for re-arranging. Brooke kept typing like there was no tomorrow, and she made sure to type _please call me when you get this_ at the bottom. She wanted to know what everyone thought about their schedules.

She felt her phone ring and jumped on her bed landing on her stomach and reached for her phone on the side table, she quickly pressed the answer button. "Hello."

_"Hey, Brooke."_

"Tutor girl, so what do you think" she said knowing. She knew that's why Haley was calling.

_"I love it" Haley told her._

"Hey, I'm going to your house. Is that okay?" Brooke asked after she told her that she would be going.

_Haley chuckled a little, "yeah, I think Jake was coming with Nate. So I guess you'll have something to do."_

"Yay" Brooke shrieked, "I'll be there in five" with that she hung up the phone and ran to get her purse.

* * *

Brooke arrived at Haley's house, she just walked in the door and straight up t Haley's room. Haley had texted her and told her to just walk in that they would be in her room, she really didn't feel like walking down the stairs just to open a door. Brooke did as told and just walked to her room, when she opened the door she saw them. Not only was Nathan and Jake there but also Lucas, Peyton, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, and of course Rachel, the girl practically lived with Haley.

It was actually a good thing since both their parent's were usually out, Rachel's more then Haley's but still gone. They kept each other company, still when Haley's mom was home Rachel would still be there.

Rachel's parents traveled most of the time, she never told them while they lived in the house but for the past two weeks they all spoke about their life, siblings, and parents. Her dad was a Antiques and art artifacts researcher, and her mom just tagged along on all his research trips. To Rachel it was as if they didn't really care about her, she was an only which made being alone that much worse.

Brooke's parents were a lot like Rachel's, in a way that's how they managed to click. Brooke's mom traveled all the time, she shopped from city to city and was hardly home. Victoria preferred to stay in their spacious apartment in New York then live in such a small town. Her father, Richard. Would travel often because of business, he was the owner and founder of Davis Corporations a international vehicle parts seller. Although her dad was always traveling he always managed to call her and make sure she was okay and had all she needed, at heart her dad was a sucker for Brooke dimples and could never say no when she smiled with her perfect dimples. All in all she was a big daddy's girl.

Jake's parents were the total opposite of the above, they were always around. Josh and Marie Jagielski were an older couple so they are already retired, they still spoil Jake as much as possible along with his sisters. Jake is the youngest of four, he is also the only boy in the family. Jake loves his parents, and tells them pretty much everything. Let's just say that they totally approve of Brooke, and they really love her. She has dinner with them pretty much every night.

Peyton's father is a boat driver, and even though he is out most of the year he tries as hard as possible to get jobs close to home so that he can see his baby girl as much as possible. Larry also communicates with his daughter through cyber conversations, most of the time they just skype and that it's as close as it gets. Her mother passed away when Peyton was twelve so her dad is really all she has, until she met Lucas and she now shares everything with him. Lucas hasn't replaced Brooke, but they talk about different things then she talks about with Brooke.

Karen is Lucas' mom. She is a very independent woman, but still manages to let Lucas' stepfather Keith in. Karen is the successful owner of Karen's café and part owner of Tric; a night club. Lucas' father is someone that is not talked about much in his house, let's just say Dan never really wanted anything to do with him and the feeling was mutual. To bad it wasn't that easy for Nathan.

Nathan is Dan's other son, and although they share the same dad Lucas and Nathan never really got along until this summer. Dan is a controlling and manipulative person, he tires to manipulate everyone around him specially Nathan. Nathan's mother Deb, is a totally different thing. She is part owner of Tric along with Lucas' mom Karen, and she is part of many other facilities. Deb loves to help people and she would do anything to protect he son. When Nathan turned fifteen Deb decided to divorce his father, and to Nathan that was the best news in the world. Nathan gets to visit his father every other weekend, but when his there he really doesn't spend much time with him for Dan's still has the dealer ship his famous for, and he is also Mayor at the moment.

Haley James' parents are not home some of the time, it's mostly her father who is not home. Jimmy is a big music producer and is away on jobs most of the time. Lydia stay's home with Haley most of the time, she really wants to spend time with her last baby before she goes of to college. Haley is the youngest of seven, and since most of them have left the house her father has tried to focus more on work. When they had most of the kids living at home he would only travel once a month to help Lydia with the kids, but ever since they have been leaving he makes the trips just a little longer or more often. Jimmy loves all his kids, but there is always something special about the last one that he can never tell her no.

Mouth's parents both work, Joe and Claire McFadden are hard working people. Claire is a physiologists, she is one of the only three in Tree Hill. Joe is an accountant who works hard pretty much all day long. Although his parents are both hard workers they didn't always work this much, they began to work harder and more often when Mouth started High School. In a way it was a to make it easier when he left them at the end of this year.

Skills' parents are both insurance brokers, they have their own insurance agency and are doing quiet well. With there not being much to say Robert and Whitney Taylor are great parents, and they treat each one of their children equal. Skill's is the oldest of three, his two younger siblings still being in elementary.

Monica and Clayton Mirskey are Bevin's parents, her father is a Neurosurgeon who travels a lot. Not as much as Haley, Rachel, and Brooke's parents but he usually gets to go to lots of brain conventions and travels to study all types of new surgeries. Monica stays with her sometimes but would much rather go along with him, she enjoys being with her husband and telling him that he's great at what he does. Monica is also a sucker for Bevin, she is her first and only child and she always does as Bevin asks, both her parents would do anything for Bevin.

All sitting around Haley's room they studied their schedules and talked about what classes they had together, loving that they all had at least one together they all thanked Brooke for her master plan.

"Next week is going to be so much fun" Rachel said enthusiastic , "I can't wait for school to start."

"You know" Brooke said putting her finger on her chin, "I never would have pictured you for a A.P classes girl" she noted.

"What can I say, when you're all alone you have lots of time to study. And well sometimes parties get old" Rachel responded her.

"I'm so exited" Haley said, she was sitting between Nathan and Lucas on her bed. "I have three classes with you" she pointed to Rachel.

"Well that's if you don't count cheer" Brooke stated from the desk she was sitting on, Jake sat on the chair holding her legs.

"Next week is still going to be hard" Lucas pointed out. He knew exactly what he was talking about, not only was he dating his brother's ex but he was also in talking terms with him. And more then that they were actually friends, Nathan was now dating his best friends and they were usually all together.

Next week would be hell, but together they would be able to handle it. The only thing they hoped for was that it would only last about a week, and not the whole year.

* * *

**Ok, so here is the first chapter I really hope you like it. I just wanted to give a little back story on their parents, they wont be a big part of the story but they'll still be there. I will update as soon as possible.**

**Please tell me what you think so far, and I apologize for not adding so much dialogue in this chapter.**

**Please Review.-=D**


	2. Our Last First Day

**Thank you so much for your reviews you guys, I really hope you like this chapter. It's kinda short but the second part will come soon.**

**_Haley Elizabeth James _and _Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni_ I private messaged you both, thank you so much for your reviews. **

**_Smile Please- you don't have an account so I will thank you here: Thanks for you review and I really hope you like this chapter, it's only the first part. The next part should be up soon, hopefully by Thursday._**

**_AWeSOmECHicK- Thanks for reading, and I thank you here because you don't receive PM's. Thanks so much and I'm glad you have liked it so far. _**

**Chapter 2- **First Day as Seniors.

First day of school and they were all getting ready for school, Brooke had made sure that they all were up and running by five thirty. She really wanted to make sure that they would all be there for the first day, it was really important for her that they all went into the school together. Then if anyone wanted to talk behind their backs they were all there for each other, no matter what they said.

Brooke honked three times really fast signaling Peyton to get out, they were already late and she really didn't want the rest of the gang to get pissed of after all it was her idea that they all went to school together on the first day. She saw Peyton ran out the front door with her bag, she got in the car and Brooke started going before Peyton could click her seat belt.

"Weren't you suppose to get Haley too?" Peyton asked holding on tight, Brooke was definitively driving double the speed limit if not more.

Brooke nodded, "yes, but she called me about twenty minutes ago and told me that _Rachel_ picked her up" she told the blond making sure to emphasize the name.

"Oh" was all Peyton said, then she felt the car come to a complete stop.

Both girls jumped out the car and walked towards a blue Audi A3 Convertible, a car she assumed belong to Rachel since that was the only person who's house she had never been to.

"Hey you" Jake said walking over to her, he pulled her to a hug then once they came apart he kissed her quickly.

"Hey yourself" she said touching her bottom lip.

"So, why did you want us all here so early?" Lucas questioned walking over to Peyton. Once he reached her he hang his arm around her neck.

"I just thought it would be easier for them to talk about us if we all walked in together , you know. I mean then we don't all have to go through the staring at alone" she pointed out.

"Good point" Nathan said, he was standing between Haley and Mouth.

After it was all settled they all just talked for a little before they would walk into the lion cage, the parking lot was still empty and they wanted there to be a little more students before they went in themselves.

"Why are you blond?" Brooke questioned pointing to Haley.

"Just wanted a change" she said playing with her hair.

"I like it" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Well it looks like tutor girl here is the only one who needed a change" Brooke pointed out looking at the rest of them, and she saw no change in the rest

* * *

They all walked in the school in pairs yet all together, Brooke walked with Jake who was on one of the ends. Next to Brooke Peyton then Lucas as they were holding hands, next to them was Bevin and Rachel walking together. In the back was Skills and Mouth behind Lucas and Peyton, then Haley and Nathan behind Bevin and Rachel. They felt so weird walking in all together but they all had their first class together, well they actually had practice as Brooke managed to take them out of gym and add a practice period.

As they walked into the gym the saw the rest of the cheerleaders and the basketball team waiting, the boys said bye to the girls and quickly ran to the team where the coach was talking to them. While they did that Brooke told the girls to sit, she needed to begin the year with introductions and she really didn't want the attitude she was going to get from the rest of the squad.

Brooke looked at Mouth who had no idea where to got, he actually had a free period but Brooke had insisted that he get his ass to school. "Mouth" she said placing her hand on his shoulder, "today you can just watch, but after that you can practice your announcing thing you do" she told him understanding his hobby. Mouth gave her a smile and walked to the bleachers and sat next to Haley, it was either Haley or Bevin and he really didn't want to be next to her right now.

"Alright" Brooke said clapping her hands, "welcome to a new year of cheer. I know that you were all expecting tryouts, sorry if you wanted your friends on the squad" she gave them a sympathetic look. "Since that didn't happen I want you to meet the two new girls we have on the squad" she nodded for both girls to walk up to her, "girls, this is Rachel and Haley" she said pointing to each of them as she called their names.

"Why is a tutor on the squad?" Ashley asked eyeing Haley.

Brooke knew this would happen and she was ready for it, but she wasn't sure Haley was ready. "Because I said so" she shot back, "now that we've all met we can mingle, or if you want you may go. Practice will officially start tomorrow after school, every A day practice will be during first period while on B days it will be after school. Got it?" When she saw the girls nod she shooed them by waving her hand, "now go."

The girls sat on the bleacher waiting for the guys who actually had practice today, it was unbelievable how much they had to run. But once they were done they went to get change and walked back to the bleachers.

"Well it's time to get to class" Lucas said looking at Peyton.

Peyton stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know" she said. Then she pulled him down to her and kissed him, she heard the rest of the ooing them and she pulled away.

"Well say bye to your man so we can go" Rachel told Haley, more like order her.

Haley stood up and walked over to him, "I'll see you later" she told him. She was about to kiss him when she felt a hand pull her away, yes Rachel. Both girls disappeared and the rest scatter to their next class.

* * *

The bell rang for them to get to lunch, Skills stepped out of his class and he saw Peyton walking out of hers. "Hey Sawyer" he said when he reached her.

"Hey skills" she said.

Skills swung his arm over her and around her shoulder, "ready to get some lunch?" he asked. He received a nod from her and they walked together to the cafeteria.

* * *

Brooke and Jake were the first in the cafeteria, they actually had a free period before it so they had nothing better to do then to be there early. Just sitting there waiting for the rest of them to arrive, Brooke could hear a couple of girls talking about her. She could hear them say that it wasn't possible that he would be interested in a girl like her, what did that mean: a girl like her.

"Look" Jake said, "there are Haley and Rachel" he said pointing to them. Brooke smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Hey people" Rachel said taking a seat right next to Haley, "so how was class?"

"There was no class" Jake answered her.

"What do you mean?" Haley questioned.

"We had free period" Brooke told them with a smile, so we went to my house.

"To do what?" Haley questioned suspicious.

"Hey you" Nathan said sitting next to her.

Brooke was about to answer when he interrupted her, she really wanted to tell them that all they did was talk. Sure no one would really believe them but hell it was true, the only thing they did other then talk was make out but it never got further then that.

"How was class?" Haley asked him.

"Boring, it's a good thing I have Lucas there though" he said.

"Where is he?" Rachel asked.

"He's coming" Nathan said.

The next person to arrive was Mouth, he sat between Rachel and Jake that way he didn't have to worry about being next to Bevin. Sure he had forgiven her for kissing skills over the summer, but it still hurt him that she kept it from him. The whole thing between them was to just make out, they were friends not a couple yet she didn't trust him enough to tell him. Then she came with the whole _I didn't want to hurt you_ crap, which actually hurts people more then their stupid actions.

Skills and Peyton walked in next, they were talking about their class which happened to be in the same department. He was coming from sculpting, and Peyton was coming from Drawing. Yes they both had art in common, not many people knew that about Skills but he was great with sculpting.

"Hey guys" Peyton said and sat next to Brooke, "how was your morning?"

"Uneventful" Rachel said, "we came from Biochem and there was nothing interesting there" she said looking at Haley who nodded in agreement.

Skills went and sat next to Nathan, he knew that Lucas would want to sit next to his girlfriend.

When Lucas walked over he just sat next to Peyton as it was expected, he kissed her on the cheek and looked at the rest of the table giving them a nod. Most of them could already hear the people talking, but they just tried to ignore them.

"Where is Bevin?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, she had a free period so she probably went home for lunch" Brooke told her. She was after all the mastermind behind everyone's schedules.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Peyton asked, she wanted to know everyone's plans for this Monday night.

"Actually" Brooke said not letting anyone answer, "I thought we could go to tutor girl's house and hang out" she pointed out.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Come Hales, you have a huge t.v" Lucas pointed out, "we can totally watch a movie."

"But, Rachel has a bigger one. Her theater actually has really comfortable chairs" she pointed out.

"True" Rachel said.

"Fine, then we'll go to Rachel's" Peyton said.

"Fine" Haley said.

"Fine" Brooke said after her.

"Fine" Rachel agreed, "I'll get some snacks after school and you pick the movie" she said looking at Brooke.

They all just tried to enjoy the rest of their lunch, as hard as it was they managed to survive it. The whole time they could hear people talking and whispering, _'why is she with him? Why is she? Don't you think Jake could do better? I think Lucas was always into her? I don't get why their all sitting together?'_ some of the questions could be known who they were talking about, but the other could be about any of them.

* * *

Haley was in her last period with Jake, they had a music and Composition class together. Haley mostly took it because she loved music, and for Jake music was a place to get away from everything. They sat there listening to Mrs. Moore explain to them what they would be doing during the semester, the class had only started five minutes ago and she was already explaining the semester to them.

"So, Rachel's house" Jake stated, "how is it?" he asked. He had never been to her house, his girl friend hand Rachel weren't the closest friends so they never really visited.

"Huge" she answered just looking over to him. They sat in lab looking tables, each table had four people sitting around them. It was weird to them it felt like dinner. "If you think my house is big, then you better prepare yourself" she told him. Sure Haley's house was huge, but she did have six other siblings who at one point live in the house with her and her parents. Now the house just looked massive with only three people living there.

Jakes jaw fell open, "your kidding right" he told her. "Haley, your house is huge. She must live in a castle" he stated amazed.

"Yeah" she told him shrugging.

"Hey" they heard a voice between them. They both turned to see who it was and were shocked to what they saw.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I have a free period" he shrugged.

"Yeah" Jake whispered, "so what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my girlfriend" Nathan stated in a whisper, he reached to the table behind him grabbed a chair and placed it between Jake and Haley and sat there.

Mrs. Moore was so intrigued with what she was telling the class that she didn't even see him walk in, not that Nathan really cared if they saw him. He had a perfect plan if he did, he would tell the teacher that he had a free period and he wanted to fill it, so he was checking out the classes to see which one he would take.

"Awe, your so sweet" she said sweetly. "But you have to go" she told him sternly.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"Nathan" she said trying to make him understand, "if you get caught you can get in trouble, and I don't want that for you" she told him rubbing his cheek.

"Hales, I'll be fine. I have a plan" he told her sitting up right on the chair.

"What's your plan? Genius" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Jake" Mrs. Moore said, "would you care to share with the class what is so important back there?" she asked him.

"Well, I was asking Haley if we would need to bring any musical instruments to class" he said trying to come up with a useful question, in the end the question did make since; it was a composition class.

Mrs. Moore looked at him suspicious and nodded her head, "if you want to you may, but the school has instruments for you to use" she stated to the class.

"Thank god, because I don't think I can bring my piano" Haley said, she then realized that she had said that out loud. She quickly placed both her hands over her mouth, she also heard Nathan and Jake giggling like little girls at her.

"Oh Ms. James" Mrs. Moore said sympathetically, "that won't be necessary, the school is more then glad to let you use theirs."

"It's probably not the same as your super expensive one at home, but maybe you can manage to use it" Alexa the girl who sat on the table across from her said.

"What is that suppose to mean" Haley said to the girl across from her, she didn't even know the girl and the girl was judging her.

"Come on" Bridget the girl sitting next to Alexa said, "we all know who your daddy is" she told her with a grin.

"What does my _dad_ have to do with a piano?" Haley asked a little angry at the situation. Hell this girls didn't even know her and they were judging her because of her family, it wasn't her fault she was born into that family.

"Let's continue class" Mrs. Moore said raising her voice just a bit.

Nathan raised his hand as he spoke, "actually" he said. "I would like to know your answer to that" he stated. Haley turned to him and gave him a warned look, she just wanted this class to be over.

"Well" she said looking at him, "can I have your name first?" Mrs. Moore asked.

"Nathan" he said not giving her anymore information.

"Well Nathan, you see" she said taking a second to find the right words to say it. "I'm the teacher, and when I say let's continue class. _That _is exactly what we do" Mrs. Moore stated.

"If he has to know" Bridget said, "this bitch was born into the perfect family, and when she doesn't get what she wants she finds a way to get it" she spat.

"WHAT?!" Haley yelled standing up form her spot, "you don't even know me, and the only thing I said was that I wouldn't be able to bring my piano" she said looking at the girl in disbelief.

"Not all of us have our piano" Alexa pointed hour.

"That's enough" Mrs. Moore said.

"Why, is the little rich girl gonna cry?" Bridget said in a semi cry voice and a pout.

"Shut up" Haley said, she picked her bag and walked out of the classroom.

Everyone looked at each other at what had just happened, no everyone knew Haley but the ones who did knew that she would never make people feel like their less then her. Most of the time she felt like _she _was less then everyone else, like she was not able to be liked by people. Nathan and Jake looked at each other shock; they both stood up and walked out the class as well.

One they were in the hall they looked both ways but Haley was no where to be found, Nathan told Jake to go one way and that he would go the opposite way. They would call each other to see if any of them had actually found her.

* * *

"Okay class" Mr. Edwards said clapping his hands, "school will be out in seven minutes" he stated looking at the clock on the other side of the classroom. "For the rest of the period you get free time" he said, he then walked to his desk and started looking over some papers.

"Did you hear about Brooke and Jake?" a girl asked her friend who was on the desk next to her.

"yeah, how weird is that. I don't think that slut has ever dated someone" the other girl responded.

The girls were sitting on the fourth row from the front, and they never really looked to see who was sitting in the back of the class. If they would've taken their time look they probably wouldn't have said what they did.

"What the hell" Brooke whispered to Bevin, "does bitches are so talking about me" she stated.

Bevin being the ditsy person that she was never really paid attention what other people were talking about, "who?" she asked.

"Marissa and Ella" she said, "god I hate it when they judge like that, that was the old Brooke."

"I know Brooke" Bevin said a little too loud, "but they don't , so we are going to have to show them" she clapped her hands at her last statement.

"Bevin" Brooke shot, "this is serious" she stated with a serious tone. "People think I'm a slut, and they also think I don't deserve Jake."

"Brooke" she said patting Brooke's back, "you and Jake are perfect, you guys are so cute and he loves you I can see it" Bevin stated. "Now let's go" she stood up and grabbed her things, once she was up the bell rang.

"How did you know?" Brooke asked confused.

"Oh" Bevin said, she leaned closer to Brooke and whispered "I'm psychic" she then placed her finger on her mouth making a shush sound.

Brooke looked at her weird, she then grabbed her stuff and walked out to her locker.

* * *

"Hey you" Lucas said walking up to his girlfriend who was currently putting her books in her locker.

Peyton jumped and dropped one of her books, she then turned around to meet her boyfriend "hey yourself" she said. She then leaned closer to him and pulled him by his shirt, once he was close enough she kissed him.

"So, you want a ride to Rachel's tonight?" he asked once he pulled away.

"Actually" she said placing her hand on his chest, "I was thinking you could come over after school, then we can leave together" she said biting her bottom lip.

"I like the way you think" Lucas said, he pulled her closer and kissed her again.

"Oh PDA in the halls is so middle school" Brooke said walking up to them. "Jake, kiss me" she said in a pleading/ sarcastic tone.

Jake pulled her closer and dipped her, once he was close enough to kiss her "so is peer pressure" he said then pulled her back up.

"You're so funny" Brooke deadpanned.

"Yeah" he said, he then shifted his eyes to the couple in front of them. "What are you two up to?" he asked.

"Nothing" both Peyton and Lucas said quickly.

"Yeah right" Brooke said, she stared at Peyton for a while then realized exactly what they were up to. "Seriously?" she asked.

Peyton nodded and pulled Lucas with her outside, she really didn't want to explain things to her friend now. The only thing she wanted was to get home.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this chapter doesn't have a lot going on but it's only the first day of school. On the next chapter there will be some more Jake and Brooke then this one, they will also all go to Rachel's house. I'll try to update soon, hopefully by Thursday it all depends on what you guys think. Plus if it is Thursday it will be late because McDreamy is on and I can't miss it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. =D**


	3. Movie Night

**I know this is a really short chapter, but it's something. =D**

**Thanks to the reviews, and a special thanks to Haley Elizabeth James and Oreo-PeanutButter-macaroni. thanks for your reviews girls, I hope you like this chapter, but I have to admit it's not my best. I'll try to update by Sunday because I have tons of things coming up this weekend, but if it's possible I'll try tomorrow. Thanks again. =D  
**

Chapter 3- Movie Night

Haley was in her room getting ready when she heard her door bell, she ran down the stairs with he purse and jacket in hand. Once she reached the door she opened it and smile at what she saw on the other side, only to find Brooke and Jake making out outside her house.

Brooke pulled away from her boyfriend and looked at Haley who was just staring at them, "come on tutor girl, let's get going" she said braking her from her stare.

"Come on" Haley said walking out to the garage, "the car is in the garage" she told them punching in the code to the garage.

The garage door went up and Brooke was shocked, sure her dad had really fancy cars but that was nothing compare to this. "Jesus Haley" she exclaimed, "does your dad collect cars?"

"Something like that" Haley said walking over to the key box, she grabbed the keys to her car which was a simply sedan Honda civic and walked towards the car.

"Why are we taking this one?" Brooke asked, "I mean there are all this nice cars around, why this one?"

"Because" Haley said, "those" she pointed to the other cars, "are my dad's car's. And this is my car" she said hopping inside. "Get in" Haley order.

"Okay...But" Brooke said as if it was a condition, "you have to promise that you'll give me a ride to school in the yellow one" she said.

"Fine" Haley told her then hopped in the driver's seat.

They had been driving for about five minutes now, Brooke was on the back seat with Jake. They decided that they would let Nathan ride shot gun, besides if one of them was in the front they couldn't really make out on the way there.

"So what were you smiling about when you opened the door?" Brooke asked remembering Haley totally out of it when they arrived at her house.

Haley smiled again, "how happy you two look" she simply said.

"Really?" Brooke asked shocked, "I mean, that makes you happy?"

"Sure" Haley said pulling up to the curb outside Nathan's house, she honk the horn three times and turned her face to look at Brooke. "I mean, it's really cute how much you guys make out" she pointed out.

Brooke and Jake looked at each other then back to Haley and started laughing, sometimes the girl was so random.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked when he hopped in the passenger seat.

"Nothing" both Brooke and Jake said at the same time, and that also made them laugh. So, they laughed some more.

"Nice car James" Nathan said touching everywhere and opening everything.

"Thanks" Haley said.

She drove for about ten minutes and they found a huge house, Haley pointed to it telling them that that was the house. She then drove up the drive way and put her car on park, once they were all out of the vehicle they made the way to the door. They all hesitated to go in the house after Haley just opened the door and walked in, but they managed to just follow her.

"Rachel" Haley yelled through the big house, you could hear her echo.

Rachel appeared from the kitchen and screamed "Haley, your here" she said running to her friend and giving her a tight squeeze.

"I missed you too" Haley said in a joking tone.

"Shut up" Rachel said slapping Haley's arm.

"So what movie are we watching?" Nathan said trying to get them all involve in the little interaction.

"I thought Brooke was going to bring it" Rachel pointed out.

"Did it" Brooke said.

* * *

It had been about thirty minutes since Haley and the rest had arrived, yet there was no sign of Lucas, Peyton, Bevin, Mouth, or Skills. Haley had offered them a ride, but most of them told her that they would just meet there. While they waited for their friends to arrive they just talked between them sitting in the living room, Brooke sat with Jake on a love seat while Rachel, Haley and Nathan sat on the long couch.

"I Know right" Brooke said agreeing with Rachel for the first time.

Rachel had told them how it was weird that people were talking about them so much, she mostly pointed out how they talked about her whens he was the new girl and no one knew her or anything about her.

"Yeah, well you weren't in our music class" Jake told Brooke looking over to Haley, his arm was draped over Brooke's shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked, she looked from Haley back to Jake.

Jake looked over to Haley and when she nodded he continued, he looked over to his girlfriend "This girl..." he said trying to think of the name.

"Alexa" Nathan filled in the blank.

"yeah" Jake said in realization, "and this other girl, Bridget. Well they were talking all this crap about Haley, and well little Miss sweetness here" he said pointing to Haley, "got all pissed of and walked out of class."

"yeah" Nathan agreed, "we had to go find her."

"What a bitch" Brooke said, "I also got my own crappy gossipers. This girls in my class kept talking about how I wasn't dating material and how Jake would realize that sooner or later" Brooke concluded.

"So no true" Jake said pulling her closer.

"I know" Haley jumped in, "I mean you two are totally cute together, when I see you it actually brings a smile to my face" she pointed out.

"We know"Both Brooke and Jake said.

"What?" Rachel asked, "how?" just as she was done with her question the bell rang, she left the room to get it and on the way gave Haley a _you have to tell me everything later _look.

* * *

The movie Brooke had picked was actually horror, and lets just say that some people were not to pleased with the choice. For starters Haley hated scary movies, she couldn't watch them and after that she could sleep at night. So, saying she didn't like them was an understatement. Peyton really didn't mind them, the girl was twisted in her own way. She loves scary things and dark art work, but if you get to know her she's not such a dark person as of the things she likes to do. Bevin was sitting with Rachel on a big love seat, both girls cuddled up together jumping and screaming every time the movie called for it.

The guys on the other hand were pretty cool about it all, Everyone was sitting by twos. Which left Skills and Moth to sit together, I know funny two guys together. They just sat there and jumped when it was called for, but mostly they tried to look tough. Lucas sat with Peyton, they just cuddle. Him knowing that she wasn't scared, their cuddle looked kind of romantic in a weird way. Jake sat there holding his girlfriend, who had actually picked the movie so that she could be close to him. He held on to her tighter every time she screamed or jumped, not that she could jump with him holding on to her so tight. Nathan sat on a couch next to his brother, with Haley at his side. He held her tight as she leaned her head on his shoulder and would hide every now and then on his chest holding on to his shirt tight, her legs draping over his while she sat sideways.

----------------

"Thank god that's over" Haley said sitting up straight when Rachel finally turned the lights back on.

"What's with you?" Brooke asked her.

"What's up with me?" she questioned her back, "Brooke, I can't watch scary movies" she told her. "I can't sleep at night, and my parents are out of town. I have that huge house all to myself, how the hell am I suppose to sleep now" she said a little angry.

"You can stay here" Rachel said walking over to her seat.

"No, my parents will be back tomorrow morning" she told them, "and they want me to be there."

"Fine" Rachel said, "then I'll stay with you" Rachel pointed out.

"I think I better go" Bevin said getting up, "it's late and my dad's going to start calling soon" she told them pointing to her phone on her hand.

"Yeah, me too" Mouth said, "I'll take you home" he offered.

"Thanks" she said.

"You coming Skills?" Mouth asked.

"yeah dawg, I'll be out in a minute" he said walking to the bathroom, "I'll see you all later" he told them walking to the bed.

"Bye" the all said. With that Skills, Bevin, and Mouth were gone.

"We'll get going too" Lucas said holding Peyton close to him.

Peyton simply nodded and smiled at him,"let's go."

"Can we have a ride" Brooke said, raising her hand to get their attention.

"Yeah, but I thought you came with Haley" Lucas said.

"Yeah, but she might not go for a while" Brooke pointed out.

"Fine" Lucas said, "let's go" he turned to walk out of the big movie room.

"See you tomorrow Luke" Rachel said reaching over to him and giving him a huge, it was weird but they had become really close friends.

"Bye" he said, then he walked over to Haley and pulled her to a hug "night buddy" he said. When he let her go he held her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes "if you need anything call me" he assured her.

Haley nodded, "yeah, thanks."

With that the rest of them left, at this point the only people left in the house where Nathan, Rachel and Haley.

"Haley, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Rachel asked concerned for her friend.

Haley shook her head, "it's okay" she told her.

"I'll take care of her" Nathan assured her.

"You better" Rachel said pointing her finger at him.

Nathan simply smiled and pulled Haley close to him.

They all walked up the stairs to the main room and Rachel walked them out the door, when they reached the door Rachel pulled her friend to a hug and unknowingly hugged Nathan too. Nathan and Haley both walked out the door and towards her car.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jake said pulling Brooke closer to him and giving her a deep passionate kiss.

Brooke pulled away, "bye" she said giving him a quick peck.

"Come on" Peyton said sitting on the front seat.

"P. sawyer, let me say bye to my boyfriend" Brooke complained, she pulled Jake to a quick peck one more time and walked out of the car.

When they saw Brooke walk in her house they drove of, Lucas looked back "your next" he said to Jake.

"That's right" Jake said in a joking tone.

They drove of to drop him off.

* * *

"Thanks guys" Jake said getting off the car.

"No prob" Lucas said, "see ya tomorrow, we have an after school practice" he pointed out. He received a nod from Jake then he heard the door close, right after Jake stepped on the porch they drove of to the next destination.

"They really are cute" Peyton told him.

"Who?" Lucas asked confused, "Brooke and Jake."

Peyton nodded, "they totally found each other" she told.

"so did we" he pointed out, "I mean you were with Nathan who was a total ass. Now look at you happy , and smiling all the time" he said giving her a smile.

"That's because I have a reason to smile" she told him touching his cheek.

* * *

"Want me to drop you of?" Haley asked him.

Nathan shook his head, "I'm staying with you" he said more like a statement.

"Nathan, you can't" she told him still holding on tight to the steering wheel.

"Why not?"

"I told you" she said, "my parents will be home tomorrow. I don't think they want to see their baby with a boy in their house" she pointed out.

"Come on Haley" he told her, "I'll leave early in the morning. Plus, is not like you're gonna be able to sleep tonight" he pointed out

Haley thought about his words, in a weird twisted way they made sense. She was really going to have a hard time sleeping tonight, thanks to Brooke she might not even sleep.

"Fine" she said.

"Okay then, let's go to your house."

"But Nathan" she waited for him to look at her, "you really have to be out early, I don't want my dad to find you there. Or worse , my mom" she told him.

"Crazy folks" he asked.

"You have no idea" she told him. He was so wrong on what he was thinking, her parents were crazy. But no in the way he was thinking, they were more of the spontaneous type. And they were sure to bother her about a boy in the house, it it would probably last a really long time.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was probably really crappy. I typed it while talking to my sister on the phone, so I wasn't really paying attention to any of the things. Anyways still leave a review telling me what you think about it. Oh, and next chapter will be so much better, I promise. It will have a few of the parents and I'll try to introduce a little bit of drama to the school relations. THANKS FOR READING. =D**


	4. A Broken Nose

**Thanks for your reviews guys, bonnetta, Haley Elizabeth James, Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni, and Smile Please. I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Enjoy.  
**

Chapter 4-

"Nathan, get up" Haley said shaking him. She was fully dressed and her blond hair was still wet from the shower she had just taken. "Come one" she said a little louder, "get up" she shook harder.

"What" Nathan whined.

"My parent's are gonna be home soon" she said walking over to the closet and putting on a pair of flip flops.

"Fine" he said getting up, he grabbed his shirt and the rest of his clothe and began to get dress. The last thing he did was put his shoes on, as he was tying them Haley grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on, you have to go" she said nervously.

"Haley, they're not home yet" he said.

Haley didn't care, she knew that her parents would be home anytime now. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out her door, then down the stairs. They were now in the living room, and she was still pulling him to the front door.

Nathan stopped by one of the couches and pulled her to him, "don't I get a good bye kiss?" he asked with a pout.

Haley sighted and reached up to him, she placed a soft kiss on his lips the set her self back down. "There" she said, "no go" she pointed to the door.

"Come on Hales, that's not a good bye kiss" he said pulling her closer. He leaned down to kiss her and made sure to make it a deep one.

"Nathan" Haley said breathless.

"Shhh" he told her and walked over to the couch, when his legs touched the side of the couch he fell back slowly with her falling on top of him.

Their lips never separating, as the kiss was deepened by the second.

"Nathan" she said again, "you should go" she managed to say.

"Good morning" a loud voice said coming from the door.

Haley jumped up with wide eyes, "daddy" she said.

"Good morning to you too darling" her father said. He walked over to her and pulled her to a tight hug, "I missed you baby girl" he said.

"I missed you too" Haley said. It looked as so far her dad hadn't noticed Nathan laying on the coach. "Where is mom?" she asked.

"She's coming" he said, "but I would like to know who that is?" he said pointing to the coach.

Haley gave her dad a shy smile.

"Haley" her father said more firmly.

Haley walked over to Nathan and stood right between the two of them, "daddy" she said sweetly, "this is Nathan" she told him, "Nathan, Jimmy James."

"Nice to meet you Mr. James" Nathan said stretching out his hand.

"I wish I could say the same" Jimmy said serious, "but it's not nice to see a boy practically eating your baby on the coach" he said. Jimmy could hold it any longer, he let out a laugh. Nathan just looked so scared and sad that he could keep the mean dad role going, "I'm kidding son" Jimmy said, "it's nice to meet the boy who has my baby smiling" he said.

Nathan let out a little laugh, "it's nice to see her smile, sir."

"Haley" Lydia said walking through the door.

"Mom" Haley said walking over to her mom and giving her a hug.

"I missed you kiddo" Lydia said.

Haley pulled away from her mother, "when it's the next trip?" she asked.

"Well for your dad, in two weeks" she said showing two fingers, "but I'll be staying home with my baby" she said pulling Haley to a side hug. "And who is this?" she asked letting Haley go.

"Nathan" Jimmy said.

"Friend of yours?" Lydia asked.

"No" Jimmy said, "Haley's."

Lydia turned to face her daughter, "Haley James" she said sternly, "a boy in the house, that's not like you."

Nathan suddenly got nervous again. "Mrs. James" he said.

"Haley" Lydia said looking back at her daughter.

"Mom" Haley said, "please" she semi begged.

"Alright" Lydia said. "It's nice to meet you Nathan" she said pulling the boy to a hug as well. "What are you kids up to?" she asked.

"Nathan was just leaving" Haley said pulling him to the door.

"It' was nice to meet you both" Nathan said. Once he received a wave from both her parents he walked out the door.

"Here" Haley said, "take my car" she told him handing him her keys.

"Bye" he said placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Bye" Haley said, then she turned around and closed the door.

"You guys are so embarrassing" she said walking up the stairs.

"We love you too Haley bob" Lydia yelled up the stairs.

Nathan on the other side was still shocked at the way her parents acted, they were so cool with her having a boy in the house. Well at first they acted like they were disappointed and mad, but in the end they turned around. Poor Nathan didn't know which one was the actual person.

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight, and one, two, three, four, five , six, seven, eight. Come on girls keep it up" Brooke told the girls while snapping her fingers every other number. The routing she had them doing was a little complicated but it was Brooke Davis, the girl could make a monkey do her routine. The routing was more complicated then usual, and it took longer for her to teach them the moves because she had actually dreamed the routine the previous night. That is right, she had a routine dream.

"Brooke, come one" Peyton whined.

"P. Sawyer, the competitions are not going to win themselves" she stated, "now lift those arms and smile wide."

Peyton did as told and turned to see Haley and Rachel laughing next to her, she gave them a glare.

"What?" Haley whispered.

"Tutor girl, no talking" Brooke instructed. She walked to the front of the girls and saw that they were all still on their positions, "okay, so where were we?" she asked a little lost with her own routine.

"Clap, together, apart" Rachel said doing the moves.

"Right" Brooke said pointing at her, "so. Clap, together, apart. Then you're going to do a diagonal " she said pointing to Haley. "You three lift your legs, and P. Sawyer and Rachel you to splits. The rest of you just look pretty."

"What about me?" Bevin asked.

Brooke looked at her "you're part of the pretty ones Bevin" she said slowly.

While they practice on the sidelines the guys were on the court, all four of them being skins. This didn't settle good with Brooke, having girls stare at Jake.

The boys turned to look at the girls who were actually getting the whole routine down, they were all on tempo and coordinated. Brooke had actually done and extremely good job.

"Miss Davis" Whitey yelled, "would it be possible for you to practice without distracting my players" he said sarcastically.

"I'll try coach" she said.

"Fair enough" he said, "now you knuckle heads get back to shooting. The state championship is not going to win itself."

Practice continued to run normally. Okay, not completely normal but pretty close. It was inevitable that the girls would flirt with the guys every once in a while, and that the boys would play along. They were teenagers, and on top of that they were in love.

* * *

Practice was over and the guys were in the locker room changing. Lucas was ready for some locker room talk, Haley had called him that morning and told him all about Nathan and her parents.

"So you met Haley's parents?" Lucas asked, his tone was more in a joking matter then serious.

"Yeah" Nathan said, "are they really like that?" he asked. He really wanted to know if they were like bipolar or if they one of the way they showed him. They could either be bipolar, extremely chill, or extremely concern parents, either way he was going to find out.

"What?" Lucas said, "crazy and making fun of everything, yeah" he said.

"I was gonna say bipolar" Nathan said.

Lucas laughed, "they're probably the coolest people you'll ever meet" Lucas stated, "they are completely chill with anything."

"Good to know" Nathan said.

"Which doesn't mean her brothers are" Lucas warned, "let me tell you they gave me tons of crap when we were teens."

Nathan shrugged. He grabbed his bag and walked out to the door, Lucas right behind him.

"Wait up guys" Jake said.

* * *

Lunch time came around and they were all sitting together. Something the rest of the school was still not use to, people would walk by them and start murmuring.

"What does he see in her?" a girl said walking behind Brooke.

Brooke was so sick of this gossiping already, sure she loved to gossip but this was ridiculous. People looked at them like they where some random, weird species. "What is your problem bitch?" Brooke yelled getting up form he spot.

Jake pulled her down, but she shook his hand off.

"You, and your freaky new click" dark hair girl said.

"My freaky click" Brooke said, "you're just pissed because Jake never gave you the time of day, Nikki."

"I still have a shot, is not like his gonna stick around with a slut" Nikki told her.

"Take it back" Brooke said pulling the girl's long hair.

"No" Nikki yelled.

"Take it back bitch" Brooke demanded.

"Let her go" a blond girl said hitting Brooke's arm.

"Don't touch her" Peyton jumped in shoving the blond girl.

"You bitch" the blond girl said and shoved Peyton on the floor and began to pull her hair.

"Get off her" Rachel said pulling the girl from Peyton.

"Don't touch me" Nikki said swinging her hand back, which managed to hit Haley on the nose with her elbow and landing on the ground.

By now a full on girl fight had broken, the guys jumped from their spots and pulled the girls away. Lucas pulled Peyton, Skills pulled Rachel, Skills pulled Brooke, and Nathan pulled Haley who was bleeding from the nose.

Jake stood there between Skills and Brooke, and Nikki. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked her, "I told you Nikki, I don't like you" he stated. "Now stay away from me" he told her, then walked over to Brooke and pulled her to a tight hug.

Everyone around was watching, it was weird that no teacher had shown up. The fight was a huge, girls pulling hair everywhere and shoving. Even nose hitting.

"Haley are you okay?" Brooke asked looking over at her friend sitting next to Nathan. She had a bunch of napkins on her nose.

Haley simply nodded, she really could speak at the moment her nose was in pain.

"Let me take you to the nurse" Nathan said.

Haley shook her head, "no" she said softly, "let's go to the hospital."

He nodded and walked her to the car, he made sure she had enough napkins and walked over to the driver side and drove to the hospital.

"Why did she want to go to the hospital?" Bevin asked.

"She didn't want us to get in trouble" Lucas said, "she know that if she went to the nurse she would've asked questions" he stated.

"Oh" Bevin said realizing everything.

"I think we should go check on her" Brooke said.

"I'll go" Rachel said, "if it's bad I'll text you, then you can go after school" she told them.

They all nodded and Brooke spoke, "I'll come with you, this was my fault" she said. Rachel nodded.

They all walked back to the school except for Rachel and Brooke who went to Rachel's car to go to the hospital.

* * *

Both Brooke and Rachel were on their way to the hospital, with a weird silence around them. Neither one of them talked, as if talking would kill some one.

"So, that Nikki girl's a real bitch" Rachel finally said braking the silence.

"Yeah" Brooke simply said shrugging.

After a few minutes of silence Rachel spoke again, "you don't really like me, do you?"

"No" Brooke said, "not really."

"Why?"

Brooke took a deep breath, "because your fake, I see that the only reason you're friends with Haley is because she's a nice girl and you can get something out of her. I really don't know what you want from her, but I'm sure there is something in there" Brooke said.

"Your wrong" Rachel said.

"About what?"

"Everything."

Brooke looked out the window and let out a sight of relief "we're here" she said.

Once Rachel parked the car Brooke practically jumped out of it, she shut the door and started walking to the hospital door. She could hear Rachel running to catch up to her, but there was no way in hell she was going to wait.

When they walked through the doors they both walked to the desk full of nurses, Brooke pounded on the counter top to get one of the ladies attention.

"How may a help you" and older looking lady asked.

"We're looking for our friend" Brooke said.

"Haley James" Rachel finished, she could see that Brooke was nervous.

"Haley James" the lady said clicking the keys on her keyboard, "yes" she said finding it and looking up at the worried girls. "She's in surgery right now, it looks like she took quite a hit there" the nurse informed them, "you can wait in the waiting room for further information" she pointed to a room with a few people.

"Nathan" Brooke said when she saw her friends sitting there, she walked over to him and pulled him to a hug. "I'm sorry" she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"This" Brooke said, "it's all my fault."

Rachel sat next to Nathan on his other side, she leaned forward so that she could see Brooke as well. "You didn't know what was going to happen, Brooke" Rachel said trying to comfort her.

"Did you call her parents?" Brooke asked ignoring Rachel.

Nathan nodded, "they're on their way" he said holding his hands together.

"I'm gonna go text the rest" Rachel said getting up and giving her new found friends some space.

"I'm really sorry" Brooke said again.

"Brooke" Nathan said looking at her, "it's not your fault, things happen all the time" he said.

Brooke now had a few tears going down her cheek, "I know, but if I hadn't attacked Nikki. She wouldn't be here, she was trying to help me" Brooke let out a small sob.

"Come here" Nathan said pulling her closer, rubbing her head as it rested on his chest. "She's gonna be fine, it's a small fracture."

Brooke still had her head hid on his chest, "how did they get permission for her surgery?" she wondered.

"Her parents gave it to them over the phone" he said still rubbing her head.

"Lucas said they'll be here after school" Rachel said walking in the room.

"Nathan" a very startled Jimmy said walking in the waiting room, "how is she?"

Nathan pointed from Rachel to the chair next to Brooke so that Rachel would take over for him, Rachel nodded and walked over to the chair. When she felt Brooke letting her hug her she smiled a little, it wasn't like Brooke to let Rachel touch her. Brooke usually tolerated her because she was Haley's friend.

"She's fine" Nathan said standing up and walking over to Jimmy, "the doctor said she has a small fracture and she should be out soon" Nathan told him.

"How are you" Jimmy asked.

"Scared" he admitted.

"Rachel" Jimmy said nodding his head to his daughters friend, although he had never physically met the girl, he had met her when he talked to Haley via skype.

"Mr. and Mrs. James" Brooke said from where she was sitting, "I'm really sorry your daughter is here" she said.

"It's okay, things happen" Jimmy said.

"How long have you been here?" Lydia asked Nathan.

"About an hour" he said, " I got here when you talked to the doctor to give them permission" he told her.

* * *

"Haley James" the doctor said walking into the waiting room, he was shocked when he saw so many people stand up at the name. "The parents" he said to narrow it down.

Most of them sat back down, Lydia and Jimmy walked over to the doctor. "We're the parents" Jimmy said holding his wife close to him.

"I'm Doctor Kendrick" he stated, "your daughter had a minor fracture which was repair with no complications. Right now she's sleeping, you can go see her if you would like. We would like to keep her over night for observation if that's okay with you" he said.

"That's fine" Jimmy said, "Where is she?" he asked holding his wife closer.

"She's in room 209, they will only allow three people in at the time" he said. The doctor saw the expression on everyone's face and gave them a little tip. "But if you go between four and five there is only two nurses checking, and they can't keep track. But don't tell anyone I told you that" he told them.

"Thank you doctor" Jimmy said. He turned back to see the rest of the kids sitting there.

* * *

"You should go" Nathan said.

"yeah" Lucas agreed, "we'll wait here."

Jimmy gave the Scott boys a quick nod and walked with his wife to check on their daughter.

Once they stepped out they all started talking.

Brooke on the other hand was crying, but this time she was happy. She was happy that Haley was in good conditions, that she had no complications on her surgery.

"She's a tough girl" Lucas stated.

"That she is" Skills agreed.

"She didn't even cry" Peyton said shocked.

"Actually she did" Nathan said, "on the car ride, just a little. But she cried a tone when the doctor touched her nose" he said. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted saying them, Brooke was back with her cry attack.

"Brooke, baby" Jake said, "she's okay, we'll see her in a minute" he told her.

Brooke nodded.

"Why don't we go to the gift shop and get her some flowers" Rachel said.

"That's a great idea Rachel" Peyton said trying to sound enthusiastic, "come on Brooke, you love to shop. And I'm sure you will find the perfect flowers" she told her friend.

"yeah, and maybe we can get a teddy bear too" Bevin jumped in exited.

"Come on Brooke" Rachel said pulling her up, Brooke gave up and walked with the girls.

They all went to the gift shop and left the boys there waiting for Haley's parents to let them know that they could go visit her.

* * *

"She's still sleeping" Lydia said walking to the waiting room, "you guys can go see her now" she let them know.

"Luke you , Peyton, and Skills can go" he said.

Lucas nodded and walked to the gift shop and grabbed Peyton, the three went to the room while the rest waited.

The girls walked back to the waiting room and sat there waiting, Brooke still crying. They were all scared to say anything that might upset her, no one really wanted to see her keep crying.

Jimmy and Lydia had left for a while, they told Nathan that they would be back tonight to watch their daughter over night.

"There is really nothing to tell" Lucas said walking back in, "she's so drugged up that she still sleeping" he informed them.

"I want to go next" Bevin said.

"Okay" Nathan said.

"How about you go with Mouth and Jake" Lucas said, "Mouth has to go soon, his parents are very strict about curfews."

Bevin nodded and walked out the room followed by Mouth.

Exactly seven minutes later they both walked back into the room, Bevin looked a little disappointed. Mouth on the other hand was just happy that his friend was okay.

"She's just sleeping" Bevin said a little disappointed.

"Bevin, she just had surgery" Rachel told her.

"I guess" she said.

"Let's go" Nathan said putting his arm around both Brooke and Rachel.

The three walked out of the room and down the hall, that was the last thing they all saw. Knowing the how the three were, they were probably going to stay there until she woke up.

Although they couldn't say when she would actually wake up, after all it was Haley. She was one of the most stubborn person you would meet, and it would be up to her to wake up. So all they could do know was wait.

* * *

"Haley" Rachel said walking through the door. When she got nor response she walked over to her friend, she grabbed her hand and looked at her. The only thing she had was a bandage on her nose, but her cheeks looked pretty purple as well. "Haley, honey. Can you hear me?" she asked. When she got no response she started to talk again, "you need to wake up Hales. Brooke and Nathan are here, they really want to see you and talk to you. But we need you to wake up for that" Rachel said. She saw that there was still no response, so she walked over to the couch where Nathan and Brooke sat.

"I can't believe I did this to her" Brooke said.

"You didn't" Nathan said pulling her close to him.

"How could you say that?"

"Brooke, Nikki hit her not you" he said comforting her.

"Rachel" they heard softly.

Rachel jumped from her spot and walked over to her friend, she saw he blinking and couldn't help but smile. She grabbed Haley's hand one more time, "hey girly girl" she said with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too" Haley said, she tried to give her a smile but her nose hurt when she made any movement. "Who's here" she asked.

"Nathan, and Brooke" she said still holding her hand, "and Lucas and the rest are all in the waiting room. Your parent's were here but said they would be back later, they wanted us to see you too."

"Did you finally meet Jimmy" Haley joked.

"Yes" Rachel said, "you should talk to Brooke" Rachel said.

"Okay" Haley said, "want to sleepover" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course" Rachel answered. She then pulled away and walked over to Nathan, "let's go" she whispered to him.

Doing as told Nathan stood up, he looked at his girlfriend laying on the bed. "I'll be back" he assured her.

"I'll be waiting" she said.

Nathan and Rachel walked out of her Room and Brooke walked closer to her friend.

"Hey tigger" Haley said.

Brooke let out a small chuckle, "hey" she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Great" Haley said, "I'm so high, and it's not illegal" she joked.

"I'm sorry" Brooke said letting out some tears. She didn't think that it would be possible to have anymore tears, but there they were.

"Hey" Haley said grabbing Brooke's hand, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do" Brooke said guilty, "you're here because of me" she stated.

"Actually" Haley said, "I'm here because of Nikki" she told her.

"yeah, but if I hadn't jumped at her she would've never hit you. You were trying to help me and look were you ended up" she said pointing to the bed.

"Hey" Haley said, "I got a broken nose. People are going to think I'm a total badass, plus I got it in a fight" she told her.

Brooke laughed at little at her friend's comment, "I really am sorry."

"Come here" Haley said opening her arms. When she felt Brooke close to her she hugged her tightly, "it not your fault" she whispered to her.

Brooke just cried in her arms, letting it all go. After a few minutes she pulled away from her friend, "I better go" she said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sure Nate wants to see you too" she stated.

Haley nodded to her friend, then she saw Brooke walk out the door. But not before turning back to her and smiling, "I'm glad your okay, Hales" she said. With that she was out the door.

* * *

It actually took Nathan a while to back and see her, the nurse had told them not to go because they were going to give her the medicine she needed. For some kind of odd reason they needed her to be alone, well alone other then her parents. After the nurse gave him the okay he walked back into the room. He peeked his head in and saw her sleeping. I guess that's what the medication was for, to sedate her in a way.

He walked over to her and sat on a chair next to her, not really wanting to wake her he took the remote from her side and began going through the channels.

Nathan had managed to convince everyone to go home, he told them that if anything changed he would call. The only person left was him, her parents were going to be back soon. And Rachel said she would be back after dinner, after all Haley had invited her to sleepover she couldn't turn the invite down.

Haley began to stir and blinked her eyes to adjust to the light, she turned her head sideways and saw him sitting on the chair. "Hey."

"Hey" Nathan said when he heard her speak, he turned his head to see her "how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good" she said.

"Do you need anything, want anything?" he asked.

Haley looked at how worried he was, "Nathan" she said, "you do realized that I just broke my nose, right?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah" he said not understanding what she meant by that, I mean it was obvious that she broke her nose.

"Come here" she said sliding to the side so that he could lay with her.

"Are you sure?" he asked worried.

"Come on" she said, "please" Haley begged with a pout.

Nathan did as told and sat right next to her, once his head hit the pillow she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing me" she said holding on to his arm.

Nathan shrugged.

"Nathan, are you okay?" she asked moving her head so that she could see him.

"Yeah" he said.

She laid her head back on his shoulder and watch whatever it was he was watching, not that she cared. Her head was still pounding from all the medicine she had just received. Something that caused her to fall asleep again.

* * *

**I know that was a crappy place to cut it, but then again it gives me something to start the next one with. I will try to update as soon as possible. I also know that it's a lot of Haley, but I wanted to have her and Brooke bond because I love the two of them and their friendship. Next chapter will have more of everyone, I promise. If you have any suggestions or want me to write more about your favorite character tell me and I'll try my best to do so. =D  
**

**Thanks to all the reviews, and please review.**

**I also got a new story if you guys want to read, it's called RICH GIRLS...**

**Thanks again.  
**


	5. A Day at the Hospital

**Thanks to all the reviews you guys, I don't think I replied any of them so I'll do it now.**

**_Bennetta- I get that you only like Leyton, I hope you like this chapter there is some really cute Leyton in it._**

**_Smile Please – I hope you like this chaptere. =D_**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- I Know, but I love having Nikki in high school. She will definitively bring some drama to Jake and Brooke._**

**_Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni- I know right, the whole surgery thing was weird. But it all just came to me as I kept writing. It was a random thing. I really hope you like this chapter._**

**_Enjoy- =D_**

Chapter 5- A Day At The Hospital.

After being told by Nathan that they better go home they all did, Peyton went to her house as did the rest. Jake really wanted to be with Brooke but he knew that she was going to stay just a little longer at the hospital, she felt so guilty about the whole thing.

Lucas walked through the door after knocking and having no one answer it, he walked straight upstairs and leaned on the door frame as he watched her. He watched carefully as she placed a big plastic tarp on top of all her furniture in the middle of the room, it all looked like a very well planed murdered.

"God Lucas" she yelled when she saw him, she placed her hand on her heart "you scared the shit out of me" she told him.

"Is that a bad thing" he said walking towards her.

"Depends" she said letting him place his hands on her hips.

He looked around for another minute before he fixed his eyes on hers, "so, are you planning on killing me?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's right" she said with a grin.

Peyton then pulled away from him and walked to her closet, a second later she walked out with a white can.

"What's that?" he asked quizzically.

"This" she said lifting it to her side, "it's white paint."

"For…" he said expecting her to finish the sentence.

"For my room, dummy" she said, "I'm painting my room" she said when she saw that he wasn't catching on.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, this walls are driving me crazy" she said pointing to the walls in her room, she had one white wall and three black one.

"So you're going to make them white" he asked.

"Only for a day" she said grabbing the paint brush, "tomorrow I'm going to paint it red" she stated, "I just need to make the black walls white so that it's all even." She walked over to him, "wanna help?" she asked handing him a paint brush.

"I guess" he said.

"Let's get started Broody boy" she said flirtatiously.

Lucas walked over to her and spanked her, then he opened the can so that they could get started.

* * *

"Hey" Brooke said opening the door.

"Can I come in?"

"yeah" she said stepping a side so that he could walk in.

"So, I was just checking on you" Jake said.

"Jake, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself" she told him, "besides, my dad should be back tomorrow morning."

"That's great" he said exited. Jake was just glad that Brooke wasn't going to spend another night alone.

"But he won't be back until tomorrow" she said walking over to him.

Jake was currently sitting on the coach when he saw her approaching him, she walked over to him and straddled him while sitting on his lap.

"We have plenty of time" she whispered in his ear, then moved to his mouth to kiss him.

"Brooke" he said pushing her back.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We're not sleeping together" he told her, "I told you that I want you to be completely sure, and not do it just because you feel you have to" he said caressing her cheek.

"I know" she said resting her palms on his lap, "but I was talking about making out" she said chuckling a little.

"Oh" Jake said, he had jumped to conclusions yet again. Brooke only wanted to make out and be with him, and he immediately thought that she wanted to sleep with him.

She reached over to him and began to kiss him, "you don't have to worry Jake, I'll tell you when I'm ready" she assured him. She then leaned closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Jake kissed her back, he loved the feel of her lips on his. The way she smelled, and the ways she rubbed his back every time she was deep within the kiss. He reached over to her thigh and placed his hand on them rubbing them up and down, deepening the kiss within every minute.

* * *

"You need to eat" Nathan demanded her when she refused to eat her food.

"I'm not hungry" she whined like a child.

"Haley"

"I said, I'm not hungry" she said a little louder.

"Fine" he said taking the tray from her.

Everyone had left, but Nathan decided to stay and wait for her parents to get there. After falling asleep with him, Haley had woken up about thirty minutes ago. Right after she woke up a nurse walked in and said that she would bring Haley her food, it was very important that she eat something. But Haley being the who she is, did only as she pleased.

Nathan placed the tray on a table next to the couch and sat on the couch.

"Nathan" she said softly.

Nathan turned to face her, "yeah" he said.

"Can you call my dad, please" she asked.

Nathan nodded and walked over to the phone, he dialed the number he had dialed earlier and waited for Mr. James to answer. "Mr. James, Haley would like to speak to you" Nathan said, when Jimmy said okay he passed the phone over to Haley.

"Daddy" she said.

_"Is everything okay, princess" Jimmy said talking sweetly to his youngest._

"Yes" she said, "can I ask you a favor?"

_"Anything you want" he said._

"Can you bring me some food, the food here is not very good" she told him. She would have scrunched her nose, but that was impossible at the moment.

_"yeah" Jimmy said, "I'll take you something. Your mom and I will be there soon, okay" he said._

"Okay, I love you" with that she handed the phone to Nathan so that he could hang it up.

He looked over at her, "why did you tell me?" he asked a little hurt.

"What?" she asked confused at his question.

"To bring you something else" he said, "I would have gone and gotten you something" he said.

"I know" she said with a half smile, "but" she said sliding over. "Then you would have to leave, and I really don't want to be alone" she told him, then she patted the side of her bed for him to sit.

He sat there and just held her for a minute, her head was leaning on his shoulder and her hands held on to his arm. Nathan tried to not move, her really didn't want to cause her nose to fracture again because he moved to rough.

"You know" he said softly, and also not moving an inch.

"Mmm"

"I would've called Lucas to bring it" he told her.

Haley chuckled a little, which caused her a little pain so she quickly stopped.

* * *

Bevin was in her house helping her mom cook dinner. She went home and then basically just started cooking with her mom, being an only child sometimes means being there for your mother when your father isn't. She was happy to do it, it also distracted her from thinking about Skills and Mouth. Something that still wasn't solved, but at least they were al friends.

* * *

"So" Lucas said, "now that this is all white" he said stretching his arms out. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

Peyton walked over to him, she leaned to his chest and played his shirt. Then she looked up at him still playing with his shirt, "well, I was thinking" she said biting her bottom lip "Brooke's" she told him then began to laugh. She was playing with him all along.

"That wasn't fair" he said pointing with his index finger.

"I know" she said walking back to him, "I'm sorry" she said reached over to him and kissing him.

"That, makes it better" he said.

"Yeah" she asked

"Yes" Lucas said, "but I don't think that was enough for how bad you hurt me" he said holding his heart.

Peyton reached over to him and kissed him. Lucas wasted no time as he deepened it, he licked her bottom lip asking for permission something that was easily granted by her. They were so deep in there kiss that they never realized that they were still holding paint brushes, and Peyton's hit the back of Lucas.

Lucas never really felt the brush, but every time her hand moved the brush made a new stain on his shirt.

"That was so much better" he said pulling away.

"I know" she said biting her bottom lip.

"What if " he said gabbing her hips, "you sleep at my house tonight" he told her.

"Lucas, your mom is home" Peyton said.

"No, she went to Charlotte with Keith for the week" he told her. He saw her debating on it so he began to kiss her neck, placing hot butterfly kisses down her neck and going back up again.

Peyton though about it for a while, "fine" she said giving up. The kisses where unreliable, and she wasn't able to resist.

Lucas pulled away when she answered him, "well then, start packing" he said spanking her but. "I'm gonna go visit Haley and I'll pick you up, okay?"

Peyton nodded, "sure."

He was almost out the door when he walked back to her, he pulled her to a hot passionate kiss then let go and walked out the door as quick as possible.

Peyton was left there breathless, the guy she loves just kissed her senseless and walked out. _What the hell was that?_ She asked herself.

* * *

Lucas walked into her room and saw that she was sleeping yet again, her dad called him right after he walked out of Peyton's house and asked him to drive by their house. Apparently Haley was hungry and she wasn't going to eat the hospital food, and being the parents the James are they never forced their children to do anything they didn't want to.

"How is she?" he asked his brother walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Sleeping" Nathan said, "she sleeps all day."

Lucas chuckled a little, "Nate, they gave her tons of pain medication" Lucas tried to make him understand.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the bag.

"Haley's food" Lucas said, "Jimmy called me and asked me to pick it up" he said pulling the food out.

Nathan gave him a nod, he then turned to the body next to him. It really sucked that he had to wake her because she looked so peaceful and comfortable, but he knew that she had to eat. "Hales" he said shaking her just a tad, "Haley get up" he said.

"What" she said whining.

"Your food is here" he told her happily.

Haley perked up at the sound of food, just picturing what her dad had gotten he made her smile. "Daddy" she said with her eyes still closed.

"No" Lucas said, "Lucas."

Haley opened her eyes and saw her friend at the end of her bed, "hey buddy" she said still sleepy.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"Good. Tired. Hungry" she said getting louder at each word.

"Oh" Lucas said shaking his head, "your dad sent this over" he said moving the tray closer to her.

"Thanks" she said pressing the buttons on the bed so that she could sit. "This looks so good" she said relieved.

"I know" Lucas said, "only the best for daddy's little girl" he said joking.

"Shut up" Haley said grabbing her fork.

Nathan looked at her weird, "you do realized you just turned down the same food" he stated.

Haley nodded, "but this one taste so much better" she said putting some in her mouth.

"Hales" Nathan said, "it's macaroni and cheese" he stated pointing to the plate of food in front of her.

"Yeah" she said raising her eye brows, "it's, like. The food of the gods" she stated grabbing some more.

"If the gods were five year olds" Nathan said.

Lucas laughed at Nathan's comment but quickly stopped when he received a glare from his friend.

* * *

Peyton was in her room packing some clothe for the rest of the week, after all it was only Wednesday, also the third day of school. Who would have thought that they would've gotten so much drama so early in the year, they were ready for it. But it all came so fast.

She put enough clothe for three days, she really didn't know how long it would take for the paint to dry. Plus she was going to paint it red when the white one dries, so that could take a few days.

* * *

"So" she said looking at him in the eyes, "I was thinking that you should sleepover" Brooke said.

Jake looked at her weird, and waited for her to elaborate.

"I mean, I'm going to be all alone" she said with a pout. "I really don't want to be alone tonight" she stated.

"Brooke" Jake said, "your dad should be home in the morning, what if he sees me?"

"He won't" she assured him, "please Jake, I still feel guilty about Haley. I can't change what I did, but I really wish that I could. If I hadn't attacked Nikki then Haley would probably be here with us hanging out, and not laying on a hospital bed" she said sadly.

_Playing the guilt card_ Jake thought, _she's good_. "Fine" he said, "but I'll be gone first thing in the morning" he told her.

"That's fine" she said reaching to him and kissing him.

* * *

"Hey hoe" Rachel said walking in Haley's room, "Nate, Lucas" she said giving each guy a nod.

"Rachel" Nathan said.

"I have to go" Lucas said, he walked over to Haley and kissed he forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow" he told her.

"Bye" Haley said and watch him walk towards the door.

"Bye Rachel" Lucas said, "see ya Nate" with that he walked out the door.

"So how are you feeling?" Rachel said walking over to the couch and placing her overnight bag.

"Tired" Haley simply said.

It was about seven at night, and she had been talking to Lucas since he arrived at about four. There was no way in hell that she wouldn't be tired, she was under medication still and the whole time she was talking to him she was fighting her sleep.

"I'll leave you ladies alone" Nathan said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked grabbing his arm.

Nathan smiled at her then pushed her hair back, "Hales, my dad will kill me if I'm not home by eight" he told her.

Haley understood that Dan was an ass, and since this was Nathan's last year on the Ravens he was keeping him on a tight leash. "Okay" she whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Nathan leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll be here in the morning to see how the observation thing went" he said trying to make sense.

"Okay" Haley said nodding, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you" he said rubbing her forehead.

"I love you too" Haley said with a smile.

Nathan then walked over to the door, "I'll see you girls tomorrow" he said then walked out the door.

Haley turned to Rachel, "So what you got there?" she asked.

"Well" Rachel said reaching into her bag, "this" she said unfolding and item of clothing "Is my very own hospital gown, I got it when I was in the hospital two years ago and never got rid of it" she said laughing. "But, I have to say that I'll still wear my PJs under it" she stated.

Haley laughed at her friend, she was so comical sometimes. Rachel was perceived as a bitch, but if you got to know her you would see that she's a great friend and someone you can always count on.

"I'm gonna go change" she said walking to the bathroom.

* * *

"Finally" Peyton said walking down the stairs when she heard the horn.

She walked over to him and sat in the passenger seat throwing her bag back, "what the hell took you so long?" she asked joking.

"I was visiting my best friend" he said slowly.

"Oh" Peyton said, "I guess now I have competition" she told him.

"Not really" he said pulling towards the road.

"I'm just glad I get to leave that room, the fumes were about to make me pass out" she stated.

Lucas chuckle a little, "want some dinner?" he asked.

"I'd love some" she assured him.

"Then prepared to be amazed" he told her.

* * *

**I know I'm making this story line way to long, but I really want you to enjoy every moment they spend together. Please review =D**


	6. Back Home

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm pretty sure I answered most of them but just in case here is a little more of a reply. Thanks again =D**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- I know right, they are too cute and I really like to write about them. Also expect more coming, I have really good things coming for them._**

**_Smile Please- I know there was lots of cut fluff, but when I get started I get carried away and I forget to write about the rest of the couples. But I can proudly say I have a plan for the next chapters and the fluff. =D_**

**_Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni- Thank bonnetta she's the one the requested it, and now that I know that the two of you love Layton so much I will be sure to add lots of fluff. I love happy Peyton._**

**_Bonnetta- Thanks for your review, and I really hope you like the little bit of Leyton I have here. But expect more in the next chapter, when they well be together most of the weekend. _**

Chapter 6-

"Good morning sunshine" Peyton said opening the curtains in his room.

Lucas grabbed a pillow and threw it over his head, all he wanted was to keep sleeping. He groaned a little and screamed into the pillow.

"Come on" Peyton said taking the pillow from him, "don't be so dramatic" she said, "besides I made breakfast."

At the sound of that Lucas sat up, he rubbed his eyes really quick. "oh, really. French toast."

Peyton gave him a weird look, she made what she thought was his favorite. Apparently she was wrong, "pancakes" she said.

"Oh" Lucas simply said.

* * *

"Good morning Princess" Richard said walking in his daughter's room, "oh god" he said and walked right out slamming the door.

"Oh my god" Brooke said, she jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Once she was outside her room she found her dad walking down the hall towards his own, "daddy wait" she yelled.

"Brooke Penelope Davis" he said raising his voice, "what is that boy doing in your bed?" he questioned.

"Daddy" Brooke said walking up to him, "nothing happened" she assured him.

"Why is he here Brooke?"

"He spent the night here" she said, "I didn't want to be alone."

"What about Peyton?"

"Daddy, she has a life to live. I can assure you nothing happened" she said giving him a hug, "I missed you" she said while wrapped in his arms.

"I missed you too princess" he said patting her head, "now" he said pushing her gently away, "I want you and that boy downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes, I want to know about this boy of yours" he told her.

Brooke hugged her dad one more time, "thanks" she said. Then she turned to her heals and walked back to her room.

What she saw in the room made her awe. Jake was still sleeping, very much covered. He was so deep into the sleep that he never really felt her move away from him. She walked over to him and ruffled his hair "Jake" she said, "get up, my dad is here" she whispered.

When Jake heard that her dad was home he jumped out of bed like a spring, he quickly started gathering his things and putting his shoes and clothes on. All the while Brooke was giggling at his doing, he was so concentrated on getting out.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You" she said.

"Brooke, your dad is home" he said panicking.

"I know" she said calmly.

"How could you be so calm?"

"Because he already saw you" she said with a chuckle.

"What?!"

"Yep" she said nodding, "he wants to see you and me downstairs for breakfast like now" she stated.

"Oh my god, he wants to kill me" Jake stated.

* * *

"Hey" she said when he stepped through the door.

"Hey" he said, "how you feeling?" Nathan asked.

"Better" she said, "I still have to take the pain meds but I can tolerate them better" she told him proudly.

Nathan walked over to her and sat on the chair next to her, "when do you get to go?" he asked.

"Soon" she said, "the doctor said that I did good overnight and everything should be fine. Now all I need is for my parents to get here and sign the release form" she told him.

"That's great" Nathan said exited. "So when are they coming?" he asked a little to loud.

"Shhh" she said placing her finger to her lips, "Rachel's still sleeping" she pointed to the sleeping girl on the couch.

"I though she left" he said.

"No, she spent the night. Remember?"

"Whatever" he said scooting closer, "so when are your parents coming?"

"I don't know" she said.

"Did you call them?"

"No" Haley answered quickly, "I don't want them to worry" she stated.

"Haley" Nathan said taking her hand, "I'm sure they want you home just as much as you want to be home" he said, "let's called them" he said reaching for the phone.

"Dad?" Haley said, "can you come sign the release form?" she asked.

_"Oh honey, I'm sorry" he said, "the doctor said they would call when they needed us to do so. I'll be right there" Jimmy said, then he hung up._

"So…" Nathan said.

"He's coming" she told him, "you better get to school."

"I'm not going today" Nathan said, "I want to make sure you're okay."

"Nate, I'll be fine. You need to get to class, your dad is going to kill you if he finds out you skipped. Again" she said rubbing his shoulder, "I'll be fine."

"Fine" he said, "but I'll go check on you at lunch" he said leaning to her and giving her a quick good morning kiss, nothing to deep. He didn't want to touch her nose at all, "and after school" he said pointing at her.

"Fine" she said, "now go" she pointed to the door.

* * *

They all walked into the school and were sitting on the quad, they had a few minutes left for class to start so they decided to just hang out. Brooke was sitting with Jake, Peyton was next to Brooke but on her other side was Lucas. Bevin and Rachel sat next to each other and so did Skills and Mouth. Nathan sat by his brother.

Talking about anything and everything they were, just when someone who no one really wanted to see walked up to them.

"Well, well" she said, "if it isn't Brooke Davis, the reason why Haley's at the hospital" Nikki said.

"Shut up Nikki" Jake said almost in a barking manner.

"Don't be mad Jakey, I'm sure Ms. Davis delivers just like I did, if not better" she said.

"What is that mean?" Brooke said standing up.

"Don't play stupid Brooke, we all know your Tree Hill's biggest slut" Nikki told her.

"You better go" Rachel said standing up, "unless you want to be the next girl with a broken nose."

"And possibly other body parts" Peyton said standing up next to Rachel.

"Fine" Nikki said, "but I'll see you around, Ms. Daslut" she said, with that she walked away.

Brooke sat back down and could feel the tears in her eyes, she didn't want to cry but stupid Nikki knew just how to get her.

"Brooke don't listen to her" Peyton said rubbing her friends back, "she's just jealous that you have Jake" she said.

"But she's right" Brooke said.

"About what?" Bevin asked.

"Everything" Brooke said through her tears, "I am the reason why Haley's at the hospital, and I am a slut."

"You are not a slut" Jake said pulling her closer to him.

"I was" she simply said.

"But you changed" Nathan said.

"Yeah" Peyton agreed.

"We all changed Brooke" Lucas said, "this summer changed us all, and I have to say that it was for the better."

"You think?" she asked.

"Yeah" Lucas said, "I mean look at me" he said pointing to himself, "I would've never had the guts to ask Peyton out, but this summer I did. And you, you never dated before, and getting to know Jake this summer helped you see that boys like you for who you are as well. And Mouth, the boy never though he could get a girl, but he did and he was involved in a love triangle" Lucas said trying to make her feel better.

"I guess you're right" she said

"Now let's turn that frown upside down" Peyton told her friend. "Why don't we all go get some lunch and go to Haley's and spend lunch together" Peyton asked.

Everyone nodded at her idea, it wasn't a bad one. But it did conflict with some school things.

"We still have a period left" Bevin said.

"Doesn't matter, it's our senior year" Peyton said.

"Yeah" Skills agreed.

"Let's do it" Nathan said standing up. Which was the lead for everyone else to follow him.

* * *

"Rachel" Jimmy said when he saw the girl walk in the house without even knocking.

"Jimmy" she said with a nod, "Is Haley here" she asked.

"In her room" Jimmy said.

Rachel then walked back to the door and back in the house, but this time she had a group of kids with her. "We'll be upstairs" she told Jimmy walking passed him. And getting a nod from him.

She walked to the room and knocked softly then walked straight in, "hey" she said walking completely in the room.

"Hey" Haley said, "oh my …. What are you all doing here?" she asked when she saw the endless line of people walking in her room.

"We came to see you tutor girl" Brooke said jumping on the bed to sit next to Haley.

"I can see that" Haley said stating the obvious, "but why? I mean, I love it that you all came. But you should be in class."

"Haley" Rachel said, "will you stop being so responsible at least once in your life."

"I can try" she said playfully.

"Here" Lucas said handing her a bag.

"What is it?"

"Turkey sandwich" Brooke cut in.

"Sounds good" Haley said liking her lips. "What are you guys having?" she asked.

Nathan pulled out another brown bag, "turkey sandwiches" he said handing everyone one.

"I'll get drinks" Rachel said. she got of the bed and walked towards the door, "any preferences?" she asked when she reached the door.

"Just bring water and coke" Haley said, "if there is extra you can leave them in the fridge here" she stated.

Rachel nodded and walked out the room.

"The girl walks trough your house as if it was her own" Brooke stated in a joking matter.

"It practically is" Lucas said.

"Yeah, she's here all the time" Haley said, "plus, my dad really likes her."

Nathan walked over and sat next to Haley, while everyone one else sat around her room. Lucas sat at the feet of the bed next to Peyton, Brooke was sitting on Haley's other side, Mouth was on the floor with his sandwich resting on the bed, Being was sitting on her vanity and skills sat on the desk.

"I got everything" Rachel said walking in with a box of canned cokes and a box of bottled waters.

"Thank god" Bevin said, "I though I was going to die of thirst."

"Don't be so dramatic Bevin" Rachel said throwing he a waters. "Nate" she said.

"Coke" he said.

Rachel threw the can towards him, "Hales?"

"Water" she said, "but don't throw it" she said flinching when Rachel had already thrown it, lucky for her the boy next to her caught it. "Thanks" she said softly.

"Brooke?"

"Water" Brooke said, "Can you just throw it to Jake" she said pleading, the last thing she wanted was for her to get a broken nose now.

Rachel nodded and threw it to Jake, "Jake?"

"Coke" he said and caught it when it was thrown at him.

"Luke"

"Coke"

"Peyton"

"Coke"

"Bevin"

"Coke"

"Mouth"

"Coke"

"Skills"

"Coke"

"Rachel" she said, "Water" she said answering herself.

Everyone laughed at the stupidity of that , but it was funny.

Everyone had left and the only people left in Haley's house were her parents, her, and Nathan who was not leaving no matter how many times she told him that she would be fine. It was only a fracture, but he took it extremely serious.

"You can go" Haley said for what seemed to be the fiftieth time within passed hour.

"I told you, I'm staying. I talked to your dad and he said it was fine" Nathan said.

"Nathan, you dad is going to kill you. Plus he'll probably put you in house arrest, and then I really won't be able to see you. So please, just go. I'll be fine" she told him and assured all together.

"Fine" he said giving up, "but if anything happens you call me right away, not second or third but first. Go it?" he said.

"Yes" Haley assured him, "I'll be fine."

"I know" he said, then he leaned closer to her and gave her a quick peck. This really sucked, he wasn't going to be able to kiss his girlfriend a proper way until her nose was healed.

"I can't believe we forgot about my room" Peyton said laying in bed.

* * *

"It's okay, we'll do it tomorrow" Lucas assured her.

Peyton was freaking out because they forgot to paint her room today, they were just lost in the time with their friends. It was fun to spend the day together just all of them, something they were going to do a lot this year.

"You promise" she said.

"Promise" Lucas said sticking out his pinky.

"Seriously?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah" Lucas said serious, "I do it all the time with Haley, besides it's the truest kind of promise" he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you actually have a pinky so you can pinky promise, but when you say 'I promise on my mother's grave' well your not really at her grave. So, it doesn't count" he stated, he so serious about it.

"What about this kind of promise" she said leaning up to him and kissing him.

"Well…" he trailed of.

"Or this one" she said moving down to his neck.

"I…"

"Or this one" she said kissing chest.

This time he was speechless, the only thing he could think of doing was kissing her. He grabbed her face between his hands and pulled her up to him, he kissed her deep and passionate. A kiss so full of love and passion, that no one could deny that they were in love. No one said that you would be in love so young, but they were and it didn't matter what other people said.

Peyton reached for his shirt and pulled it of him, every kiss they had escalated into something deeper. It wasn't like this would be their first time together, but it felt as if it was. All though nothing would top their first time, it was something they waited for. Something special, and something they wouldn't experience with anyone else.

"I love you" Lucas said between kisses and clothe ripping.

"I love you too" she replied.

At this point there was hardly any clothing items to remove, he was down to his boxers, and she was down to brow and panties. Unknown to them, or pretty much anyone how they got to be so clothe less. There mouths never left each other, so it was all to quick for them to remember how it all happened.

"What about your parents?" Peyton asked underneath him.

"They won't be back till Monday" he assured her trying to undo her braw.

"Are you sure" she asked unsure.

"I'm sure, just like I'm sure that you're the one" he said softly then leaned closer to her and captured her mouth with his.

* * *

**I know this chapter was kinda crappy and short, but I did it while at was at work. I know I won't have time to do it today so I did it while I could, I have tons to do tonight including watching McDreamy ****. Thanks for reading, and please review. =D**


	7. Red Paint

**Thanks for all your reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter even if it's not the best. =(.. I also wanted to apologize because the brake lines haven't been working and they don't show up when you read, I tried to fix the last few chapters so that it's not hard to read.**

**_Haley Elizabeth James__- I know I feel bad for Nate, but we can see how long he will last. =D jk_**

**_Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni- I'm glad you like it, and since you like Leyton you'll like this episode. They will be happy for a while._**

**_bonnetta- Same as I told Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni, this chapter is really Leyton and well it's actually cute Leyton. =D_**

**_Smille Please- This chapter they also all get together, I hope you like it. I want them to have their alone time but also get together within each chapter._**

**_Thanks again and ENJOY - =D  
_**

Chapter 7-

Everyone was doing their own thing. It was now the first weekend of the school year, and they weren't going to spend it bored.

Peyton was at Lucas' house getting ready to go, they were officially going to finish her room today. Well, at least the painting part.

"Let's go" Lucas yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, okay" Peyton said walking in the room. She was taken back by what she saw. The table was set for breakfast, with a flower in the middle. He had managed to cook them French toast, and it looked really tasty at that.

"You like?" he asked.

"I love" she said out of breath.

"Well then" he said walking over to her, he pulled her to the table and sat her on the chair, "enjoy" he said taking his own seat.

They enjoyed their beautiful breakfast together, not in any sort of hurry. Although Peyton wanted to get to her house fast, she took her time and enjoyed ever second of that breakfast.

Brooke woke up to and walked straight to the bathroom to wash her face, if there was on thing she hated was sleepy faces. She then walked downstairs to get some coffee. But when landing at the bottom of the stairs she heard her father, and he wasn't alone. Not at all, he was with Jake. To her surprise, they were actually getting along.

* * *

"Good morning princess" Richard said.

"Morning daddy" she said grabbing a bowl and the cereal along with the milk, "Jake" she said giving him a _what are you doing here?_ look.

"Brooke" Jake said nodding and taking a sip from his coffee.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when he never elaborated.

"I came to pick you up" he said, "we were gonna go visit Haley, then go to Peyton's and see if we could help her" he reminded her.

"Right" Brooke said realizing that she had agreed to that two nights ago when he spent the night over. "I'm gonna go get ready" she said then exited the room.

"When will you be back?" her father asked loudly so she could hear him.

"I'll call you" she said, then she ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Girls" Richard said which made Jake laugh.

* * *

"Good morning" Rachel said walking in the room with a tray, "so the doctor said you had to take this pain killers every four to six hours" she said shaking the bottle, "and you have to eat, because you hardly eat anything when you were at the hospital" she told her friend handing her the tray.

"Thanks" Haley said, "it looks good, did you make it?"

Rachel laughed loudly at her question, "you wish" she said, "Haley, you know I don't cook. Your mom made it" she told her.

"Right" Haley said remembering. She then let out a sight and looked around the room.

"He said he would come later" Rachel said as if she was reading her mind.

"Who?" Haley asked playing dumb.

"You know who" Rachel told her.

"Fine" she gave up, "did he say when?"

"Soon" she said, "I have to go to the mall and he said you couldn't be alone."

"Why?"

"Go figure" Rachel said.

"Why are you going to the mall?" Haley asked trying to change the subject, and also taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I need a new dress" she admitted.

Haley nodded while taking another bite, "who are you going with?"

"Bevin" Rachel said.

"Cool" Haley said, she was glad that Rachel was getting along with other girls. In the beginning she only talked to Haley, but she was slowly talking to them all.

There was a quick knock at the door and Nathan walked in, causing Rachel to practically jump off the bed.

"Thank god" she groaned, "I'll see ya later Hales" she said, then she walked towards the door and out.

"What's with her?" Nathan asked.

Haley shrugged her shoulders and shook her head at the same time, then gave him a smile and patted the spot next to her for him to take.

* * *

"Are you sure your dad won't mind?" Lucas asked Peyton while she was opening the paint.

"I told you Lucas, it's my room" she reminded him, "I can do whatever I want."

"Okay" he said, then he grabbed a rolling paint brush and rolled it on the paint before painting the wall.

Peyton paid close attention at how meticulous he was being, "NO" she yelled causing Lucas to turn around and paint from the brush flicking everywhere.

"What?" he asked scared that be might have done something wrong, but the fear quickly went away when he saw her laughing. He squinted his eyes and gave her a small disapproving smile, "not funny" he said.

"Come on" Peyton said, "you're just so into it, and this is suppose to be fun" she said.

"Look what you made me do" he said pointing to the walls around that bad red splatter around.

"it's fine, the paint will cover it."

"You're evil" he said.

"I guess" she admitted then walked over to him and kissed him short and fast, then she pulled away and grabbed a brush of her own.

* * *

"Make sure not to hit your nose" a worried Nathan yelled from the bed.

Haley was in the bathroom, she wanted to take a shower before she went out. After all they don't let you shower at the hospital. Well, not if you only spend one night. She felt like she smelled so bad.

"I know" she yelled back, "you know, I'm not a baby" she told him. "I can do things by myself" she yelled turning the water on. The next thing she knew the shower head fell off hitting the wall and making a loud noise.

"What was that?" he asked running in the bathroom.

"Nathan" Haley yelled wrapping the towel around herself.

"What was it?" he asked worried.

"The shower head fell, but I got it" she told him. "Now can you please go so I can shower."

"I don't think that's such a good idea" he said shaking his head.

"I'll be fine" she assured him, she then gave him a quick peck and pulled his hand so that he could leave.

Standing outside the bathroom he looked at her worried, "if anything happens just scream" he said.

"Okay" she said giving a _you're just paranoid_ look, then she shut the door and walked to take a shower.

* * *

"What about this one?" Bevin said holding up a dress to her.

"Eww" Rachel said raising her eyebrows, "Bevin, are you blind?"

"What?" Bevin asked confused.

"Nothing" Rachel said remembering that her friend was as dumb as they come, but she had a good heart and that's what matters.

"Oh look is the hoe's posy" a girl said walking up to them.

"What do you want?" Bevin asked.

Rachel had never met the girl, she had seen he around school hanging around Nikki. But never had she actually spoken to her.

"What did you call us?" Rachel asked playing dumb.

"Hoe – Posy" the girls said slowly so that she would understand.

"But we don't even talk to Nikki" Rachel said still playing dumb.

"You really are dumb" the girl said.

"Bevin let's go, people around her smell like donkeys anyways" she said grabbing Bevin and pulling her with her.

* * *

"You look good in red" Peyton said.

"You think?" Lucas said turning his hips.

Peyton laughed a little, "yeah" she said flicking her brush at him and splashing red all over his face and blue shirt.

Lucas gasped "you're so dead" he said grabbing his paint brush.

He flicked some paint on him getting her white t-shirt, then he walked over to her and slipped the brush on her cheek. Peyton looked at him and started painting his shirt, all while still giggling. Then a paint fight broke of, while throwing paint everywhere.

The next they heard was people walking up the stairs, but they kept on going with the laughing and the splashing.

* * *

"Yo P. Sawyer" Brooke said walking towards Peyton's room. When she walked in the room her eyes were wide as can get, and her mouth was wide open in shock.

"Hey" Peyton said looking at the door.

Lucas still kept a tight grip on her waist holding her close to him.

"Hey Brooke I -" Jake said walking into the room, "what the hell" he said trailing of.

"Hey guys" Peyton said feeling Lucas let her go, she walked closer to Brooke.

"Don't touch me" Brooke said putting her hands in front of her.

Peyton laughed at her friend and took a step back, she then whipped her face with her arm.

"What are you guys doing here?"Lucas asked putting the brush down.

"Hey guys" Skills said walking in with Mouth.

"What happen to you guys?" Mouth asked taking in the picture.

"We had a little paint fight" Peyton admitted.

"Little?" Mouth semi asked.

Everyone laughed at his comment, it was true. By the way they looked, the fight was anything but little.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucas asked again, but this time the question was directed to Mouth and Skills.

"Peyton invited us" Mouth said.

Lucas looked at her quizzically, it wasn't like Peyton to just invite people and not tell him about it. Not like they were married or something, but she usually kept him updated.

* * *

"Rachel, careful with the box" Nathan yelled at her.

They had just gotten off the car to go into Peyton's house. Rachel was carrying the pizza boxes and almost hit Haley when she turned around. Something that freak Nathan, he was just so worried.

"Little over protective don't you think" Rachel said.

"Just walk" he order.

Rachel walked in the house followed by Bevin, then Haley and Nathan walking in right behind them.

"Pizza's here" Rachel yelled up the stairs.

A few seconds later everyone walked downstairs, then straight into the kitchen where the girls had set napkins and cups for them to serve themselves.

"What the hell happened to you?" Haley asked her best friend who was cover in paint.

"Peyton" he simply said grabbing a sliced of cheese pizza.

"We had a little fight" she said giggling.

"I can see that" Haley said raising her brow.

"What are you all doing here?" Lucas asked, he was still wondering why everyone was there and he didn't know that they were coming.

"I invited them" Peyton said.

"Okay, why?" Lucas asked.

"Because, I was hungry and I didn't want you to leave. Besides, we were busy. and now we can have some fun with our friends" she let him know.

"Are you guys done?" Nathan asked trying to change the subject.

Peyton nodded, "yep" she said.

"When do we get to see the finished job?" Bevin asked.

"Probably Monday" Lucas said, "but it could be tomorrow if you all come and help move the furniture and organize everything tomorrow" he said trying to convince them to come.

"I'm in" Brooke said.

"Same here" added Jake.

"Me too"Bevin said.

"I have something with my parents, but I'll try to come after that" he assured them.

"It's fine Mouth, you don't have to" Peyton assured him.

"I'll come" Skills said.

"What about you too?" Lucas said looking at his brother.

"I'll come" Nathan said, "are you coming?" he asked Haley who was next to him.

"Rachel?" she asked, she already had plans with her for Sunday, but she was more then glad to change her plans if it was a mutual feeling.

"Yeah" Rachel said nodding, "I guess the parents can wait."

"Alright then" Lucas said clapping his hands, "we'll meet here tomorrow" he said.

"I'll get pizza" Rachel said, "again."

Everyone laughed at her comment, it was funny how she had a pause before she said the 'again' part. But that's what most of them liked about her, that she wasn't afraid to be state the obvious.

In the end they made plans for the next day, and they were more then exited to find out what Peyton's room would look like.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't all that good, I just felt like writing it but I wasn't really in it. But still review and I'm hoping on bringing some drama to Brooke next, I really like happy Peyton and I want to keep her for a few more episodes. But don't be fool she will get her fair share of drama.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review =D  
**


	8. One Day of School

**Thanks for all the reviews, they always help me to know what to write about next.**

**_Haley Elizabeth James__- I think a protective guy is always hot, as long as he doesn't take it to far. thanks again._**

**_bonnetta- Thanks for your review, I hope you like this one. I am trying to give Leyton lots of fluff, I feel like on the show they had way to much drama going on. But if you want some drama for them tell me and I'll try to give it to them earlier then thought._**

**_FreyaA95- Thanks for your review, I don't think I PMed you so here is a thank you. I'm glad you like it, and I really want Peyton to have less drama then the show. I just feel like they put way to much on her plate on the show, and it made people hate her. I have to admit I hated Peyton, but season 6 when she was happy I saw a whole different side to her._**

**_Smile Please- Thanks for your review, and I have to keep saying it your username is so cool. I makes me smile. ahaha it's kinda weird how just a user name does that. Thanks again._**

**_Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni- I totally agree with you, I just really wanted to update the story to give you something to read. But I wasn't very happy with it myself, it was jsut so random. _**

**_TeamPapaya- Thanks so much for your review, I hope you keep enjoy this story. And I'm glad it makes you laugh, this is the one where I would like to add a few funny lines, but not make it a comedy. Thanks again. =D_**

**Thank you all one more time, and please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8-

"Get up" Peyton whispered in Lucas' ear as he laid in bed.

Lucas moaned at her comment and place the pillow over his head.

"Come on" Peyton said, "we have to go to school" she told him.

It was now Monday, and school awaited. God know what everyone was saying about them, especially since Haley got her nose broken.

"Let's stay in" he said removing the pillow.

"I don't know about that" she said getting up.

As quick as he could Lucas reached for her wrist, getting a good hold of it he pulled her to him. When she landed right on top of him he began to kiss her, deepening the kisses he travel down her face towards her neck.

"Lucas" she tried saying. "Lucas" she said a little louder.

"What is it?" he said pulling away.

"We need to go" she told him, then she got up and walked out the room.

Lucas groaned feeling stupid, such an ass. Peyton was trying to help him, and he wanted to get with her. God, it wasn't the time or place for it. He never understood why he did it, but all he could do at the moment was forget about it.

He got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to go to school.

* * *

Nathan walked right in her house and into her room, not even bothering to ring the bell or knock doors on the way. He had taken the house as his own, and Lydia and Jimmy could care less right now. They had gotten to know him, and knew that he was a nice guy.

He walked to the bed and sat at the edge waiting. I mean come on, Haley was up and running early in the morning.

"Hey you" Rachel said walking out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"Sleepover" she shrugged then walked over to the door grabbed her bag and walked out the room.

"When did you get here?" Haley asked walking out the bathroom right after Rachel walked out the room.

"Just now" he said standing up and walking over to her. Once he reached her he placed his hands on her hips and gave her a kick peck.

"Are you ready" she said tightening her ponytail.

"Yeah, let's go" he said letting go of her.

They walked to the door and out the room, then made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey love birds" Rachel said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Do you ever go home?" Nathan asked annoyed, getting a slap on the chest.

"Be nice" Haley said pointing at him in warning.

"Fine" he said, then looked back to Rachel "what's for breakfast?"

"Orange juice and toast" she said, "it's the only thing I can make, and Lydia left early this morning" she let him know.

"Works for me" Haley said walking over to her friend and taking the stool next to her. "Come on" she said patting the stool next to her for him to take.

Nathan walked over and sat, he then began to eat the food in front of him. Sometimes she was too nice to me, getting his food ready and making sure he was okay all the time.

* * *

"Good morning" Brooke said walking up to Haley, Rachel and Nathan who were talking by Haley's locker.

"Hey" Rachel said, but didn't get much of a response.

Jake notice the third degree Brooke gave Rachel, but he thought that was something they had to resolve. He knew it had something to do with Rachel kissing him over the summer to make Brooke mad, he just hoped it wouldn't get far.

"Hey party people" Peyton said walking up to them, her armed hooked to Lucas'.

"I really don't want to go to first period" Rachel said.

"Don't be lazy" Haley said, "besides, you're not the one with a broke nose"she pointed out.

"Good point" Rachel said pointing at Haley, "I'll see you guys later" she said walking away. She had seen Bevin and she really wanted to talk to her about somethings.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked.

Most of them shrugged their shoulders and continued to talk.

"So tutor girl, no tutoring today?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, we just started the school year" she pointed out.

"Good point" she said, then heard the bell signaling them to go to class. "We better get to class, god knows what Mr. Nelson will say if we're late" Brooke said to Jake. She received a nod from him and they began to walk, his arm draped over her shoulder.

Peyton walked with Lucas to their class in the language arts department, while Nathan and Haley walked to the History department.

* * *

Peyton walked to her desk, which so happened to be right next to Lucas'. They took their seats and waited for class to begin, somewhere along the way they forgot the rules of the classroom.

Peyton was in the middle of a sentence when she was interrupted by their teacher, Señorita Rodriguez. "Señorita Sawyer, what is the class rule?" she asked Peyton, more like tried to remind her.

She looked back at her teacher and responded, with somewhat of an accent. But still pretty good pronunciation, "solo hablar español" Peyton said more like a question the a statement.

"Correcto" Señorita Rodriguez said, then she walked over to the front of the class to let the rest of her students walk in.

The bell rang one more time to begin class, and everyone was on their seats. Señorita was a strict teacher, and if you were out of your seat when the bell rang then you get ducked points.

Like every other lesson the teacher explained the lesson in English, just to make sure that everyone would understand it. Sure, it was an advance class. But she just wanted her students to do well. Not because she was strict meant that she didn't care about her students understanding things. "Today we will be learning the different country's that speak Spanish. It is very important to understand different cultures, so that you may know better when you go to the country of your desire" she explained. "This will be a project you will do with a partner, or with a group. You will pick get a random country and you will do a report on it. This report will be presented to the class in two weeks" she said, "is there any questions?"

Peyton's hand flew up so fast, that there was no way anyone could have beat her.

"Señorita Sawyer" she said.

"How big can the groups be?"

"As big as you would like, as long as it doesn't take over half of my class" Señorita Rodriguez joked.

"Does it have to be with people from your own class period?" Lucas asked.

"No" Señorita Rodriguez said, "but if they are in other classes, you might want to let me know. So that I can assign them the same country" she said.

"Is that all?" she said clapping her hands and looking around her classroom to see if any other hands went up. When nothing happened she turned back to them, "alright then. I will need you will have until next class to tell me who your group is. Then, I will tell you what country you will get. For the rest of your class I will like you to do actives four and five on page 254 of your books" she said, and with that she let the class do their work.

Peyton and Lucas talked about their group assignment, the already knew who they wanted in their group. But, they would talk about it during lunch.

* * *

Second period came to be and they were all in their respective class. Brooke was in her Spanish class with Skills, and got a huge smile when she heard about the group assignment; she knew exactly who she wanted in her group. Peyton was in Chemistry with... you guessed right, Lucas. Once again she had a class with Lucas, it seemed that Brooke managed to put them in as many classes together as possible.

Bevin was in French, she could've taken Spanish, but this was her third year of French and she really liked it. She wasn't alone, her partner in crime in that class was Nathan. That's right the one and only Nathan Scott was in and advance French class, it looked like he was good in some classes after all.

Jake was the only one who was all alone during this period. It was only because of the class he took. No one else really liked it, but Jake found it interesting somehow. German was a language that not many people spoke, and he liked being different in that way.

The last classroom we land in is the Math department. Where we have not two, but three students. Yes, the last of the group had math all together. The reason being that the had A.P calculus while the rest just had the regular one, they were smarted and they didn't mind showing it. Rachel, Mouth and Haley sat on desks near each other. Something their teacher hated. Mr. Nelson thought that they talked way to much, and sometimes he even switched them around so that they would be able to talk. But somehow, they still managed.

He was explaining what the assignment of the day would be, writing notes on the board followed by the assignment. But he could still hear the bickering in the middle of the classroom. he didn't understand how they managed to get high grades on their assignments if they never listened.

"How was first period?" Rachel asked her new found best friend. She had become really close to Haley. Rachel felt that it was probably because Haley was so nice, and she was always there for her and trying to help her. She was also the only person who had asked about her family while they lived at the house, so that made her a special person to her.

"Horrible" Haley answered.

"How come?" Mouth asked intrigued.

Haley just pointed to her nose.

"Oh" Mouth simply said understanding.

"It's all they talk about. How I got in a fight and got my ass kicked. I mean come on, she wasn't even trying to hit me" she told them.

"I know" Peyton said remembering how Nikki was actually trying to shove Haley away but underestimated the closeness.

"I just wish they would stop talking about it. I mean they just say how much of a slut Brooke is, then they talk about everyone. It's like it starts with one and absorbs us all" she said frustrated, and pissed at the whole situation.

"Do you have to clean that" Mouth said pointing to her nose. He was trying to change the subject, all the talk about the fight was getting to him already.

Haley gave him a weird look, she didn't know where the random question came from. Yet, she answered it "everyday" she said, "I have to do it after lunch, just to be safe" she said.

"Oh" Mouth said nodding slowly.

"So Mouth" Rachel said turning to him, "who are you taking to homecoming?"

Mouth thought about it for a second, but then realized that he hadn't asked anyone yet. "I don't know" he admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know" Haley said, "it's in two weeks" she reminded him.

"I know that" he said, "I mean, I don't know who to take. You know I don't really talk to Bevin anymore, and well there aren't many girls I talk to" he told them.

"Uhhh. Me" Rachel said pointing to herself.

Mouth's head shot when he heard her, did he hear correct. It wasn't possible. Rachel was a beautiful girl who could go with anyone, yet she was telling him to take her. "Haven't you been asked? Mouth asked.

"Yeah, but I said I was going with someone else" she admitted.

"Who was it?" Haley asked quickly, she never heard about this.

"This guy in my English class" she said, "I think his name is Tim, but I'm not sure" she admitted.

"Tim?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah. Not very tall, he has like sandy blond hair. Kinda dumb" she described.

"Wow" Haley said.

"So..." Rachel said looking at Mouth.

Mouth looked at Haley then turned back to Rachel, he looked into her eyes trying to make eye contact. "Rachel" he said reaching for her hand, "will you go to homecoming with me?" he finally asked.

"Yes" Rachel said honestly. The truth was, that there is no one else she would rather go with. Mouth was like a brother to her, he was nice and sweet and never really judged her as the new girl. He was a good, loyal friend, and someone she wanted to keep around for a long time.

Right after Rachel answered him the bell rang, and they couldn't believe that they had spent the whole class period talking. It felt as if they only talked for ten minutes, but they didn't it. they wasted a whole period just talking.

"Let's go date" Rachel said linking her arm with Mouth, "and best friend" she said linking her other arm with Haley.

And just like that they walked out the room, the three of them against the world. Well, at least until they met the rest of them in the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey there" Jake said walking up behind her.

Brooke was standing by her locker putting all her books there. If there was something she hated, it was carrying her books to the cafeteria. She hated to eat and see the stupid books near her, it was a constant reminder that after the short break she had to get right back to work, who likes that?

"Hey boyfriend" she said leaning over to him and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Tone down the PDA will ya" Nathan said walking by them.

"Shouldn't you be getting your girlfriends food" Jake joked, when he saw Nathan walk passed him with a nod he spoke again "Whipped" he said loud enough for him to hear.

"What is that mean?" Brooke asked, "you wouldn't get my food if I had a broken nose" she said a little hurt.

"Of course I would cutie, but I just like to bug him" he told her and admitted.

Brooke dropped it and began to walk with her boyfriend to the cafeteria, she was starving.

They walked into the cafeteria and saw most of the people they sat with now there. Nathan and Lucas were there with Peyton, Haley, Rachel, Mouth and Skills, the only one missing was Bevin. Who seemed to be isolating herself from the group. But then she saw her, apparently she was getting her food.

"Hey guys" she said, "you coming?"

"Hey Bev" Brooke said. Then she started walking with her towards the table, when they reached the table they sat along with the rest of them.

"What do you want?" Jake asked. Just a few minutes he had called Nathan whipped, and now he was doing just the same.

"I'll have the sandwich, and some water" she let him know.

"Wait up man, I'll come with you" Nathan said standing up.

"Me too" Lucas said, then he looked at Mouth and Skills "you guys coming?" he asked giving them a look.

"Yeah" they both said standing up.

"I am hungry after all" Mouth said.

With that the five boys left. Strange. Somehow Lucas wanted them all to leave, maybe he had some plan or he wanted to ask them something. Whatever it was, they would figure it out later.

"That was weird" Brooke, her voice going up an down.

"I know right?" Peyton added.

"Is there something wrong with Lucas?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think so" Haley said, then Peyton nodded agreeing with her.

"I think they just wanted to talk" Bevin said.

They all at her as if she knew something, "what?" she questioned dumbly, "I was just saying" she told them putting some of her salad in her mouth.

The girls all looked at each other, sometimes Bevin made sense.

They where broken from their staring and thinking when they heard it, the voice they hated all so much. The voice of the one person who wanted to destroy them, well at least Brooke.

"Well if it isn't Brooke Davis and her posy of sluts" the dark black haired girl said.

"What do you want Nikki" Brooke said harshly.

"I just wanted to check on your little slut here"she said looking at Haley, "just making sure I did a good job" she told them sinisterly.

"What is your problem?" Rachel said standing up. God she hated the bitch. She was so evil and she knew just what buttons to push.

"For starters nobody-slut" Nikki said, "the fact that you all think you are so precious and awesome because you have your own little click now" she said pissed now, her tone getting louder with each word that came out of her mouth.

"You don't even know her" Bevin said trying to defend Rachel.

"She speaks" she said mockingly, "well stupid-slut" she said looking at Bevin, "I don't need a reason to hate her, she's your friend after all."

"What do you want?" Haley asked. She really wanted to know, just so they could find a way to give it to her and get rid of her once and for all.

"Jake" Nikki said.

"Like hell you'll have him" Brooke said getting mad.

"We'll see about that" Nikki said and walked away. There was nothing she wanted more then to give Brooke a broken nose as well, but she knew that if she did that her chances with Jake would be over.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked walking over to his girl friend, just a few seconds after Nikki had left.

Jake sat next to his girlfriend and gave her a look as to ask her what the problem was.

"I'll tell you later" she said softly so that only he could hear her, then she opened the water bottle and took a sip.

"I really wish she would leave us alone" Nathan said, "well, you girls" he said looking around the table.

"She wont" Haley told him, "until she get's what she wants" she let them know.

"And what is that?" Jake asked.

"You" Brooke said trying to keep it together. There was nothing she wanted more then to break down right then and there, but she wouldn't give Nikki the satisfaction.

"Oh" Jake said, he then pulled her to a side hug and let her head rest on his shoulder.

For the rest of the lunch hour they talked about their classes, and how the Spanish teacher had assigned a group project. They decided that they would all do it together, well at least the ones that had Spanish. Which was most of them, with the exception of Mouth, Nathan,Jake, and Bevin.

The bell rang signaling for them to go to their next class.

"You ready to go?" Jake asked Brooke, they both had History next period. So, they would be walking together.

She nodded and looked back at the rest of them, "I'll see you guys later" she said to all of them.

"See ya" they said and Brooke and Jake walked away.

Skills left, he had a free period and he wasn't going to waste it in school. He was going to the rivercourt, a place were he could just let go of everything.

Mouth left for his gym class, something he hated more then anything. He wasn't the athletic type, he was the book smart type. But he still went to class and tried his best to pass, and to be as involved as possible.

"I'll see you later" Lucas said pulling Peyton to a quick peck.

"Bye" she said.

Rachel and Bevin began to walk to their cooking class, one of the electives they enjoyed. It was like having a free period, except one where you had to cook. But there wasn't test or hard assignments.

"Wait up girls" Lucas said running up to them, "I'll walk with you." He had creative writing, which was two or three rooms away from them. He draped on arm over each of their shoulder and they began to walk.

"Let's get going lover boy" Peyton said.

"I'll see you guys later" Haley said giving him a extremely short and slow peck. She still had her bandage and had to be careful.

"Okay" he said, then he turned to face her again "why don't you come with us?" he asked. When he saw her thinking about it he decided to convince her further, "come on , you have a free period. And I'm sure Mr. Edwards would love to have you" he assured her.

Haley though about it for a second, but was taking longer then expected.

"Do you think you could answer today" Peyton said, then she saw them both glaring "I mean, we have to get to class" she said trying to fix her mistake.

Haley laughed a little, "fine" she said "but I'll see you later because I have to go change my bandage" she said.

"You promise?" Nathan asked.

"I promise" she said.

Nathan was still not moving, he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling "she promised, no let go" Peyton said pulling him with her to class.

* * *

"God I hate this class" Brooke said, "who cares about what happens hundreds of years ago" she added to her complain.

"Well" Jake said, "with out History there would be no present" he said.

"But who cares about all the wars, and crap like that" she added.

Jake chuckled a little, the girl was just so cute sometimes. "Because you need it to graduate" he said trying to make her be quiet already.

"But why?" Brooke asked again.

"Why what Ms. Davis" the teacher asked looking at her.

"Umm... I..."

"You what?" He said, "you just love to interrupt my class?" he semi question, semi stated.

"Well..." she said. Damn, she thought to herself. Brooke Davis wasn't the type of person that choked when she was put on the spot, she always something to say. But today it seemed that her tongue had been cut out of her mouth. Today, for the first time ever, Brooke Davis couldn't defend herself. "I'm sorry" was all she said.

The teacher looked at her then turned his attention to what he was doing previously, just finishing the lesson.

Brooke didn't talk for the rest of the class period, she couldn't figure out why was it that she could respond. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

Jake on the other hand couldn't keep his eyes of her, she just looked so into her thoughts. They had taken her away complete, yet she looked so beautiful when her eyes were set on something and she was completely lost.

* * *

**I know it wasn't a very good place to cut it, but I am really tired. I've been running around all day, and tomorrow I also have a long day ahead of me. =( But I really hope you enjoy it. I already know what the drama to come is, I'm just trying not to jump at it so fast. But there will be some.I also don't know if you want to see them work on the project for their Spanish class, if so tell me and tell me what country you would like them to do.**

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review =D  
**


	9. Tric

**Thanks to all the reviews, they really make me want to update sooner. I got asked about the Spanish Project, that will be done if you guys want to. If not, then I really don't have to write about it. I think it would be best if it's done on a Spanish speaking country, just so they can learn about their culture and stuff. Tell me what you think =D**

**_Christopher's Mommy_****_- Jake and Brooke together are great, but it really wasn't my idea. I asked who the readers wanted to see together and they came to be. I try to put as much of all the characters in, I really love all of them. Thanks. =D_**

**_Haley Elizabeth James_****_- I was thinking of doing that, I mean Rachel wants to do it .but if Haley does it, it would be way funny. Thanks =D_**

**_Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni_****_- There will be a chapter on homecoming, I just need Skills to ask Bevin first. Or have someone else ask her to speed up the process for them. Thanks =D_**

**_Team Papaya_****_- I love having Rachel and Haley be friends, in a way I am a lot like the both of them. I am an extremely responsible person, and I love and care so much for my family I would do anything for them. But I am also a huge bitch, but when you get to know me you see that it's just a shield and after that I can be your best friend. =D Thanks for your review._**

Chapter 9-

The week had gone by pretty quick, and pretty much drama free. With the exception of Nikki bugging Brooke every now and then, the girl really wanted Jake.

"Let's go" Haley yelled at Rachel.

They were in Haley's room getting ready to go out. Brooke said she had enough crappy days and she wanted to have fun. So, she decided that it would be great if they all went to tric.

Haley tired to have Rachel hurry, but wasn't very successful, Rachel liked to take her time. She would've been much better of getting ready with Brooke, but they girls didn't really get along.

"They're not even here" Rachel said applying some blush on.

"So, they'll be here soon" Haley said sitting at the end of the bed.

"Who'll be here… O h god what are you wearing? Or better yet, not wearing?" Lydia said walking into the room.

"Who?" Haley asked. Not knowing who her mother was talking about.

"You" Lydia said pointing to Haley, "her" she said pointing the other way, "both of you, those are not respectable outfits" Lydia told them trying to sound concern.

"Mom" Haley said turning to her mom who was standing a few feet away from her, "we are going to a club, what do you want us to wear. A girl scout uniform?"

"Yes" Lydia said.

"Come on Lydia" Rachel said turning to face her, "we're going to a club, we have to look hot" Rachel said.

"Okay, I get that from you" Lydia said looking at her up and down and checking her out fit. Rachel wore a skin tight black, strapless dress with red high heals. "But Haley, you never wear clothe like that" she said pointing to her daughter's outfit, which consisted of a short mini skirt and a one shoulder purple shirt that finished just where the skirt began. "I didn't even know you owned that."

"It's mine" Rachel said, "I let her borrow some clothe. She has to look hot tonight."

"They're here" Haley said looking from her phone to her mother.

Both girls walked to Lydia and said their good byes.

"Be careful" Lydia yelled as they walked out the door. But got no response.

* * *

The club had opened its doors not to long ago, thirty minutes to be exact. Brooke had wanted to be the first ones there, so she made them all arrive early. All with the exception of her, that's right. Little Ms. Davis was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is she?" Rachel asked pissed of. She really wanted to go in, but they wouldn't let her. They said that they would all go in together.

"Chill Rachel" Bevin said, "she'll be here" she tried to calm her down.

"Yeah Rach" Haley added.

"What are you all doing here" she asked.

When heard the all so familiar voice they all turned to face her, but they weren't too please with her expression. She had a mad expression on, with a hint of disappointment.

"Waiting for you" Rachel shot.

"Out here?" she asked in disbelief, "I thought you would've gone inside, and maybe gotten a table" she said a little disappointed.

"You said to wait for you" Bevin said.

"Let's just go before I explode" Brooke said walking in front of them.

She walked passed everyone in line and went straight to the font, not caring that what people were saying. As she walked she held Jake close to her, as the rest followed.

"You can't cut the line" the guy at the door said.

Lucas stepped up in front Brooke with Peyton towed, "hey Junk" he said.

"Lucas" Junk said nodding his head and letting him walk in.

Close behind was skills and Mouth, who also just walked in.

"Thanks man" Mouth said.

"No problem" Junk said, then he turned to face out. "Haley" he said when he saw the girl standing in front of him.

"Junk" Haley said nicely, "can we go?" she asked not knowing the outcome of it.

"Of course" Junk said, he let her and Nathan walk in then stopped the people after him.

"They're with me" Haley said, and junk let Rachel and Bevin walk in.

Brooke walked up to him once more trying to get in, she wasn't taking no for an answer. Plus, he let all of the rest go in. Why not her, after all she was Brooke Davis.

"Back of the line" Junk said pointing to the back.

"Excuse me" she said irritated.

"Back- of – the line" he said pausing in between.

"Brooke we should just go" Jake said.

"No" she said firmly, then she turned back to Junk. "Junk" she said, when he nodded she continued. "Do you know who I am?" she questioned.

"No" he said.

"Yeah right" Brooke said, "can you please let me in, you let the rest of them get in" she pointed out.

* * *

While that was going on outside the rest of them were all inside sitting around a boot. Not one of them had realized that Brooke was gone yet, let alone Jake who was so quiet all the time.

Rachel and Bevin were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, just having a good time. The two made quite a pair. Lucas and Peyton were all over each other, much to everyone's dislike. Mouth and Skills throwing them jokes the whole time trying to separate them, but not succeeding. Also there were Nathan and Haley, who were pretty much just talking. I know boring, hello! Don't they know they're in a club.

"Lucas" Peyton said trying to brake the kiss, but not being successful.

Lucas kept kissing her, deeper and deeper each time.

"Lucas" she said again, but this time she was holding his face between her hands.

Lucas gave up and faced her, he pulled back but she still had her hands on his face. "What?" he asked a little frustrated.

"Where is Brooke?" she asked him, then turned to see if any of the rest knew.

"I thought she was behind us" Lucas said. He felt Peyton's hands let go. Then he turned to his brother, "wasn't she after you guys?" he questioned.

"Well I saw her outside, but she didn't come in with us" Nathan said.

"Oh god" Peyton said getting up.

"Where are you going" Lucas asked disappointed. He was so comfortable and having such a good time with his girlfriends so close to him, and in one second she disappeared.

"Brooke" she said running to the door.

"What about her?" Lucas asked the rest of the people in the table.

They all shrugged their shoulders not really knowing.

* * *

"Brooke, let's just go wait in line" Jake said again holding on to her arm and trying to pull. But she was standing still, no way in hell was she going to stand all the way back there.

"Jake" she said frustrated, "let me handle this."

"Brooke" he said loosing his patience.

"Brooke!"

"What?!" she yelled turning around.

It was clear she was mad, you could see it in her body language and face. "Why are you still out here?"

"Peyton" Brooke said relived to see her friends.

"They won't let us in" Jake filled her in.

"They're on the list" Peyton said to Junk.

Junk looked at the list, and scrolled down to find a Brooke. "Davis?" he asked looking at her.

"Brooke Davis" Brooke said proudly, "now can we go in, or do you need to ID me?"

"Go right ahead" Junk said stepping a side.

Jake nodded and gave him an _I'm sorry_ look as he walked passed him.

* * *

"Why the hell did you guys leave us out there?" Brooke asked when she arrived at the table. She didn't even bother to say hello, or to take a seat. All she wanted was to know why they left her out there.

"We thought you were behind us" Haley said honestly.

"Well I wasn't, was I?" she said pissed, then walked passed them to take a seat.

Peyton walked over to he spot and sat right next to Lucas, she cuddle up to him and waited for Brooke's rant. She knew there would be one.

"Let's dance" Brooke told Jake.

"I don't –" Jake tried to say, but he was already being pulled to the floor by a certain brunette.

"They're so cute" Peyton said to Lucas in an almost whisper.

"Not as cute as us" he told her, then pulled her down to kiss her.

"That's it" Nathan said standing up, which caused the whole table to look at him. "Let's go" he said to her pulling her to stand.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked confused.

"Somewhere we don't have to see this" he said pointing to Peyton and Lucas with his free hand.

"Fine" Haley said, "let's dance" she stepped closer to him and played with the collar of his polo.

"Haley" he whined, "you know I –"

"Please" she said pouting.

"Just take the girl" Skills said loud enough to be heard.

"Fine" Nathan caved and took her with him to the dance floor.

"Wan a drink?" Skills asked Mouth.

Mouthed gave him a half smile and stood up to go, no words needed. They both walked towards the bar and hoped that they could get something.

"Do you think we bother them?" Peyton asked between kisses.

"Who cares" he said now going down her neck.

Peyton bit her lip to keep her from moaning, the pleasure she was getting at the moment was too much to handle. She didn't think she could contain herself, but she had to. They were in a public place, no way in hell was she going to do it there.

"You smell so good" Lucas said trailing back up.

"Really?" she asked with a giggle when he sucked her pressure point.

"Yum" he said liking it and going back to her mouth.

"We shouldn't " she said but was cut of by a deep kiss, "do this" she continued, "here" she finally finished her sentence.

"Fine" Lucas said trying to pull away, but he couldn't help it if she was so addicting.

"Let's dance" she said trying to pull away.

"What?" he asked pulling away from her and staring her down.

"Let's dance" she said, "come on it'll be fun" she said bouncing up and down on the seat. "Please" she pouted when he didn't say anything.

"Fine" he said caving.

"Yay" Peyton said and pulled him to the floor where the rest were.

* * *

After dancing for about ten minutes a slow song came to play and everyone slowed down, as girls began to hang on to boys and boys to hold them tight. As they all slowly moved to the music they stare into each other, it was weird. But they were all doing the same thing.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet_

"I love this song" Brooke said resting her head on Jake's chest, while her arms were still around his neck securely.

"I love you" he said softly to her. He could feel her mouth curling to his words, and he loved it when she smiled. Her dimples made his world go upside down.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

All five couples dance. To everyone's surprise, Bevin and Skills had managed to dance. Looking all so cute together as they sway to the music close to each other, not having a care in the world. At that moment, it was them against it all and they didn't care what everyone else would say.

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
when you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your, what's your...)_

"Why did you want me to ask you to homecoming?" Mouth asked, he still didn't understand why Rachel would ever want to go with him. Sure, they lived together over the summer and had become friends. But that didn't change the fact that he was a nerd, and she was an incredibly hot girl.

Rachel had the answer, but that wasn't the place to do. She took the save route and hoped that he wouldn't be expecting more. "Because you're my friend" she simply said raising her head to face him.

"Oh" was all Mouth said.

Rachel noticed the disappointment in his face, she really didn't want to hurt him. But that wasn't the time or place to explain to him why she really wanted him to take care, "Mouth, I really care about you" she said trying to cheer him up. "And there really is no one else I would want to go with. You always make me smile, and you always treat me like I'm special" she told him, her hands never leaving his neck.

Mouth smiled at her words. They were true, he thought the world of Rachel. Even though she was a bitch at times, he knew that if you really got to know her she was a great girl.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

"I love you" Lucas said still moving to the music.

"Me too" Peyton replied, she didn't feel the need to say it, because she knew that Lucas knew that she did.

"You too what?" He asked playing dumb, he knew exactly what she was talking about, he just wanted to play dumb.

Peyton raised her head to face him. Looking into his deep blue eyes she was lost, she gave him a sweet, soft smile "I love you too" she said, then the she reached to him and kissed him. She would never grow tired of that, she could kiss him forever and still want to do it again.

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home __And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home __And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home __And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

Skills couldn't take it anymore, the girl he liked was so close to him. Yet, he couldn't do anything about it. The only thing he could think of was talk, try and explain to her that he liked her but they needed to wait for Mouth to get over the summer. Sometimes loving someone meant hurting someone you love.

"Look Bevin" he said pushing her back to see her face. He could see the worry in her face, the way her eyes showed the fear in her. He held her shoulders and let out a deep breath "I like you" he told her, "like, _really _like you. But I can't do that to Mouth, he's my best friend and he still hurting." He saw her drop her head, he felt so guilty for causing this girl to feel so bad, and sad.

"I should go" she said trying to move, but she wasn't as strong as the arms holding her.

"We can make it work" he told her trying to assure her that he was willing to. "We can do it, but we just need time. Mouth needs time" he said. He then pulled her closer and hugged her tightly so that she would go.

"I like you too" Bevin admitted to his shirt.

You could see the big smile appear on Skills face, and it was to make anyone happy.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

"They look happy" Haley said. Her head was on his chest, while she looked to the side.

Nathan turned his head to see who she was talking about, when he saw he smiled. He was never a fan of Lucas, but the summer changed him. Somehow him and the one person he hated the most were now friends, more then that they were brothers. "Yeah" he said still swaying.

"Do you think it's possible to love to change someone?" she asked never moving her vision.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Lucas. He was always so broody and stuff, but since he got together with her he seems happy. Happier. Like all the love and want he had built up just exploded like a volcano" she tried to explain.

"Yeah" he said. But the way he thought of it, it wasn't through Lucas. It was through his own personal experience. "Look at us" he said softly.

Haley moved her head and turned to face him, removing her hands from his hips she placed them around his neck. "What do you mean?"

He looked deep into her eyes, and smiled. He wanted to tell her everything "I mean I was a jerk. Then you came along. I mean, the day you walked in the house, you were so simple and nice, and sweet. There is no way to explain it, but I think I knew then that we would end up here."

She looked at him and smiled, his words could make anyone's heart stop.

"The way you became such good friends with Rachel, and you never seemed to be involved in any of the crap going around. It made me want you more, and I'm glad you wanted me back. I mean, look where we are now. You dating me, and I actually talk to my brother" he explained trying to make sense, but he didn't even understand what he was saying.

When he said brother Haley melted, he never really cared about Lucas before. Yet, here he was calling him his brother. The one person he used to hate more then anyone, he now called him his brother. "I love you" she said rubbing the back of his neck, "you know that."

"I love you too" he said and gave her a quick peck. Sure, she had her gauze of. But, she still had to try and not touch her nose for a few more days. The few more days Nathan couldn't wait to come.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to tell me what country you want me to do the project on, if possible don't do Mexico. I have nothing against it, but it's too big of a country and it would take forever to pick interesting things. But if you really want it then just pick it. **

**Thanks again, and don't forget to review, they are much appreciated =D**


	10. Get Up Bitch

**The Naley scene idea was given to me by Haley Elizabeth James, thanks for the whole distraction idea.**

**Thanks to all the reviews for the previews chapter, they were all so awesome. I want to apologize in advance for this chapter. It's not the best, I have to admit it's pretty crappy. I hope you still like it and stick around. I literally hit the delete the delete button more then there are words in the chapter. Most of it got deleted. What I saved it's okay, better then what I delete (hahaa). I really wanted to get Haley out of the whole nose thing, you don't get to see that but it definitively happened.**

*****Also last time I forgot to give credit to the song, I ususally don't use songs so it completely slipped my mind. The song was YOUR CALL - BY: SECONHAND SERENADE.**

**_Bonnetta- thanks for your update, I hope you like this chapter. =D_**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- I know you'll like this chapter, it has one of the ideas you gave me. I'm not sure if it was in this story or not, but I put it here. I hope you like it. _**

**_Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni-Thanks for your review, and don't worry Naley get to finally have a good make out session here._**

**_Team Papaya- I'm glad there is someone out there like me. Cuz I really am I complete bitch, but I learned to live with it. Hahahaha Still Once you get to know me I can be your best friend. =D_**

**Thanks for everything and please Enjoy…**

Chapter 10-

The weekend was over, and surprisingly they mostly spent it on their own. Not all alone, but not as a group either. They pretty much did things on their own, as couples or as friends.

Brooke had spent the whole weekend with Jake. Her mom was still not back, and her dad left on a trip that same Friday they went to tric. Needless to say, she had the house to herself.

Rachel as always spent her time with Haley, but not the whole weekend. She also hung out with Mouth and Bevin. She talked to Mouth about homecoming. And with Bevin, well she tired to convince her to ask Skills.

Skills though all weekend about asking Bevin to homecoming, he just didn't know how to approached the subject. He liked her, her really liked her. But he felt like somehow he would be betraying Mouth if he asked her.

Nathan spent a lot of his time at the rivercourt, practicing for the new season. Tim showed up on Saturday and they had a quick game, he wished it was Lucas or Skills. But, Tim was the only person available.

Haley spent the weekend studying. School had just began and the girl was already worried about her grades. She also found time to hang out with Rachel, and Nathan during her weekend. Not that she really mind making time for her friends at all. But she really had to make the time, since she had a doctor's appointment on Saturday. An appointed that gave her the go ahead, her nose was fully healed. She could do anything and everything again, but she still had to be careful not to push it.

Peyton on the other hand spent the whole weekend with Lucas. They had a picnic out by the river, played games, watched movies. They pretty much lived like a married couple for the weekend, spending as much time in her room as possible. The girl loved her new room. It was so hard to get her to leave it.

* * *

The school day flew by, much to everyone's liking. Most of the teachers had assigned big assignments, at least the language ones. They all had to do a project or report, depending on the amount of people in the group on a country of their liking which spoke the language.

Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Rachel, Lucas, and Skills all had Spanish, they spoke to Señorita Rodriguez and managed to all do one big group report/Project. They were all in different periods, but they all had Spanish three. They would all be meeting today at Haley's house to discuss the project.

Nathan had French with Bevin. How great was that, one of the people who had the lowest grades in school would do a report with the dumbest person in school. That's one project neither one of them were looking forward to.

Mouth and Jake would do theirs on something German, they weren't sure what yet. But, they still had time. The language projects weren't do until the next moth. They were pretty big, worth almost half their grade.

"Come on, Hales" Nathan whined. She had been working on a schedule to give to everyone in the group since she got home from school.

Haley turned her chair around to see her boyfriend, who was laying on her bed throwing a ball up and catching it, then back up again. "Nathan, you know how important getting a good grade is to me" she said.

"Yeah" he said knowing, "but it's a group project, shouldn't you get help from them. I mean, it looks like you're doing the whole thing yourself."

She smiled at his words, he was so cute when he was concerned about her. She knew that he didn't like people taking advantage of her, but she was only trying to make the whole project process run faster. "I'm only making an schedule" she informed him, "you know, so that we know when we can all work together and when we can't. It also tell everyone what they do, so that we don't have to be together all the time." She turned her chair back around and began typing again.

"Good" Nathan said standing up, he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders messaging it. "Because I don't want them to take all your time" he whispered in her ear, "some of that belongs to me, you know" he continued.

Haley could feel his breath on her neck, and his hands rubbing her shoulders. It was all way to much for her to take at the moment. She couldn't concentrate anymore, her hands were now on his. She turned her chair around so that she could face him, "really" she questioned him.

Nathan nodded and pulled her chair over to the bed until he reached the bed and sat on it, he place on of his legs between hers and stared her down.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked. She felt his eyes burning holes in her, and she really didn't know what he was doing.

"I want to talk to you" he said.

"Okay… But you do know you're taking me away from my work" she pointed to the computer behind her with her thumb.

Nathan nodded his head and leaned closer to her, he slowly lower himself and placed a kiss on her neck. He placed one on the right side, then he moved and placed one on the left.

Haley just sat there, and let herself be seduced. She felt him moving down her neck to her collar bone, and up again. When he reached her ear he whispered "I think you should get back to your schedule" then pulled away. Her jaw dropped, he was trying to seduce her on purpose. He was playing games with her, and that wasn't fair.

"What?" he asked when he saw her mouth open.

"You can't do that" she said standing up.

"Do what?" he asked playing dumb.

"You know what" she said pushing him back so that be was laying on the bed. _"two can play at that game" _She thought to herself. She walked over to him and sat on his stomach so that she was straddling him. She leaned down and placed her hands on either side of his face, holding herself on them.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked confused, yet aware of what was happening.

Haley said nothing, she leaned closer and kissed him. She knew it wasn't nice to tease him, but he started it. She licked his bottom lip to enter, and it was granted at the moment. She battled with his tongue letting one or two moans escape.

Nathan could hear her moan, something that made him so proud. For some kind of weird reason, guys liked to know they were giving the girl pleasure. He brought his hands up and held on to her hips, holding her tight he flipped her so that he was on top. With each passing minute he deepened the kiss, making it harder for them to actually pull away.

She kept kissing, as she held on tight to his as he sucked his way down her neck. Haley could feel that he was getting a little to exited with the whole make out session, she could feel a certain member of his getting exited as well. _"This is the perfect time, Haley"_ she thought to herself. She wanted to bad to pull away and leave him hanging, just like he had a few seconds ago. But, she couldn't. Every time he kissed her it made her want to stay there longer.

Getting the courage to do it, she removed her hands form his neck and placed them on his chest. Using all her strength, which wasn't very much, she pushed him of her just enough so that she could slide out. "I have to finish it" she said rolling over. Little did she know that they where at the end of the bed. So her roll over caused her to fall, she hit the ground with her back first.

Nathan heard the thump and crawled over to the side of the bed, only to see her looking at the ceiling laughing out of control. He jumped of the bed and pulled her up, and slowly laid her on the bed. "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

Haley just laughed, she was so clumsy. The whole falling of the bed thing wasn't news to her, it happened all the time. She continued to laugh as she nodded her head. She could see the worried face he had, trying to be serious she looked at him "I'm fine" she managed to say. But her laugh attack returned right after that was said.

"What's with her?" Rachel asked walking in the room.

Nathan turned to face the red head who had just walked in, he shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Haley. "She fell of the bed, and she hasn't stopped laughing since."

Rachel could hear the worry in Nathan's tone, but the whole Haley falling of the bed was way to funny. She could help it, she had to laugh along with her friend.

* * *

"Come on, you have to admit this is going to be fun" Peyton told Lucas as they walked to her house.

"I guess" Lucas shrugged.

They had just left Haley's house, and he was walking her home. They had decided on not taking a car. Tree Hill was such a small town, that there really was no need for a car.

"I can't believe she had a schedule" Peyton said in disbelief, "I mean, I knew the girl was organized. But, this is way over the top" she told him holding tight to his arm.

Lucas let out a chuckle. He knew exactly how his friend was, he was actually expecting the whole schedule thing. She had done it ever since they were kids, with everything they did she had a schedule. "That's Haley for ya" he said smiling.

They reached Peyton's house and he walked her to the porch, "you want to come in?" she asked sheepishly.

Lucas smiled at the way she asked, as if she was embarrassed to ask. Her hands were held together in front of her, as she moved side to side. He nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her in the house.

"You know" Peyton said walking in her room still holding on to his hand, "my dad won't be back till next week. Why don't you spend the night?" she stated and asked fluttering her eyes.

Lucas smiled, he could help it. This girl made him smile constantly, she had some kind of weird power over his feelings and expressions. Every time she was around he was smiling, he couldn't say now. And he always wanted to be with her. It was as if he was under some love spell.

"Please" she begged.

"Okay" he said acting like he caved, even though he knew that he had the first time she had asked. "I'll call my mom and tell her I'm staying with Skills" he stated, then walked out the room to make the phone call.

Peyton walked over to the bed and laid on it while she waited for him.

* * *

"Well look who it is" Nikki said walking up to Brooke.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked annoyed. If there was something worse then waking up early, it was Nikki's voice and excessive make-up.

"Well for starters, Jake" she said crossing her arms, "then if you disappear that would just be a bonus."

Brooke stepped closer to her, "I know you like Jake" Brooke said, "but he doesn't like you back, I mean please who would like you?" She said, then turned around and began to walk away.

"I'm not done with you , bitch" Nikki said reaching for her hair and pulling her back.

Brooke dropped her books and put her hands on her hair trying to pull away from Nikki, but it was no use. Nikki was pulling with much strength. Once Brooke fell to the ground she saw the girl straddle her and slap her. _No one hits Brooke Davis_ Brooke thought to herself, then she pushed Nikki of her.

Nikki fell back but stood on her feet as soon as her back hit the ground, she jumped up one feet and saw Brooke getting up as well. She walked over to her and pulled her hair one more time, this time pulling her up. "Get up, bitch" she yelled.

The fight had brought it's own crowd now, which none of it included Brooke's friends.

* * *

"What's going on?" Rachel asked trying to get passed the crowd. She could see that there was tons of people on the hall. Unaware of the situation she walked passed the people, trying to drag Bevin with her.

"Rach I don't think we should be here" Bevin said scared, she really didn't want to get suspended for watching a fight.

"Get up, bitch" the heard a girl scream.

Rachel knew that voice, she recognized it. But she couldn't put a name on it, however she knew that she needed to get to the core of the fight. She pushed people to get to where it was all going down. That's when she saw. She saw Brooke being dragged by her hair, and no one doing anything about it around. People were just cheering the fight on, no one caring that one of the girls was hurting. She could see tears falling down Brooke's face.

She stepped closer to the her friend, or at least the girl she called friend. She knew well that the feeling wasn't all mutual. "Let her go" she yelled dropping her bag.

Nikki looked to see who the voice was coming from, and saw her other enemy. She really didn't know Rachel, but she hated her for the simply matter that she hung out with Brooke and the rest. Knowing that Rachel wanted her to stop made her do it even more, "Make me" she said. With that said she pulled Brooke's hair and began to dragged her around.

Brooke's hand still held on to her hair so that it didn't pull all that much, trying to ease the pain.

Rachel hated people not listening to her. When she spoke, it was usually a demand. She walked up behind Nikki. When she reached the girls she had learned to hate more then anything in the world she tapped her shoulder so that she would turn around.

"Back o-"

Nikki wasn't allowed to finish her sentence. Rachel's fist collided with her face before she had the chance to finish.

"Brooke" Bevin yelled and ran to her friend. She pulled her up to her feet and grabbed the bags on the floor. She let Brooke lean her weight on her as she walked her to the nurse. All they needed was for her to check her head, to make sure she didn't have any sort of scalp damage.

Nikki was laying on the ground holding her eye. The punch wasn't all that powerful. Rachel wasn't a very big girl, so it couldn't be all that bad. But she was holding her eye, trying to sooth the pain.

"Don't you EVER touch her again" she yelled at her and kicked Nikki's foot on her way.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter again, but the next will be awesome. I will revolve a little around The Breakfast Club, which is my favorite movie. Please review, even if you didn't like it, i would like to know. =D**


	11. The Breakfast Club

**Thanks to all the reviews on the last chapter, I think I PMed most of you, if not all. Thanks so much for all your kind words, and also ideas. **

**_Haley Elizabeth James- I've never seen the goonies, but it's on my to watch list. (which is huge)_**

**_Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni- Thanks for your review, and I try to put as much of the couples as I can in each chapter. _**

**_Bonnetta- You are right, and Nikki will get what's coming for her._**

**_Mahsa- I think this is your first review, and thanks for reviewing. And I have to admit that it's tons of fun to write Rachel as a good girl. =D_**

**_TeamPapaya- I liked your idea, and I will try to write a chapter on it in the future. _**

**Thanks to all, and please enjoy--- =D**

* * *

**Chapter 11- The Breakfast Club**

Saturday came around, and most of the kids hadn't really seen each other. They had mostly spent time on their own, or with their significant other. It's not that they minded being together, but sometimes you just need your own space.

If there was something Peyton hated, it was being woken up early on a weekend. Who the hell gets up early on weekends, the whole point of it is for you to sleep in. Not this weekend. This weekend she would be going to detention. She never really understood why she was going to detention, is not like she did anything wrong.

Hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock she turned to her side to check the time. The only thing worse then having to wake up at six in the morning on a weekend, it's knowing that you will be spending it in detention.

Peyton walked to her bathroom to get ready for her long day, the longest day in her mind.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked when she saw her friend. She had just gotten out of her car, and had no clue what Haley could be doing at school on a Saturday morning.

"Detention" Haley said walking over to her, "you?"

"Same" Rachel said shrugging.

"What?" Haley asked shocked, "why?"

Rachel linked her arm with her friend as they walked towards the school, "punched Nikki" Rachel said as if it was no big deal.

"What!"

"You punched Nikki?" Nathan asked from behind, "nice" he mumbled.

Haley gave him a glare and turned back to her friend. "why would you do that, Rach? You know how she is" Haley tried to reason with her, she really didn't understand why it was that Rachel would punch Nikki. But it better be a damn good reason, if it landed her in detention.

"She was hitting Brooke" Rachel defended, "the bitch was dragging her around like a rag doll. Now , I know I'm not Brooke's favorite person, but you are. And I would do anything to keep you as my friend."

"Rachel" Haley said pulling her friend to a side hug, "you don't have to prove yourself to me" she said letting her go.

"I also wanted to help Brooke, she looked like she needed the help" Rachel admitted. She still remembered the way Nikki dragged her around, as if Brooke was light as a feather.

"What about me?" Brooke said sneaking up behind them.

They had just reached the library and were about to walk in when she appeared, not giving them a chance to even open the door.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked confused, what was this Tree Hill Summer Reunion.

"Detention, duh" she said pointing to the library door.

"Why?" Haley said opening the door, "What did you do?"

"Not important" Brooke said and walked in, she walked over to one of the tables and settled herself.

Haley walked over to her and sat right next to her, as did Rachel and Nathan. None of them expecting more of them to show up.

Lost in there Nikki conversation none of them notice the door opening, or even heard it closing. They were so into knowing all the things Nikki had done to Brooke, that their head were pretty well wrapped up in the whole thing. Brooke explained everything with as many details as possible, but it really angry her to think back to that day. The day when she felt like she was nothing more then a drag doll for Nikki's entertainment. Just thinking about it turned her hands into fists, wanting to collide with anything on their way.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked shocked.

"Seriously" Nathan asked in disbelief. How was it that they had all managed to get detention on the same day.

"Detention" Rachel said winking at him.

"At least I know I won't be stuck with some freaks" Mouth said taking the chair next to Rachel, "I was so scared this morning" he admitted. Being a nerd and all, you never know what's to come.

"Mouth, I'm flattered" Brooke said waving her hand towards herself.

"You should" Nathan said, "it's not everyday you get to sit with Nathan Scott" he said cockily.

The teacher walked in and saw all the students sitting. They were divided into different groups, since they didn't all fit around one table. Each table had four students around it, making a total of three tables.

"It is now7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you are here" he said putting his wrist down, "to ponder the errors of your ways. You will not talk. You will not move" he paused and looked around, "from this seats."

Everyone looked around, to each other. A little afraid to say something that might upset Principal Turner, no one really wanted that.

"If you have nothing to do, you will have to write an essay about your time here, why you are here, and if you would like to be back" he said firmly, "no one talks. I will be in the office right there" he pointed to the office across the hall. "Now get to work" he order, then turned around and walked towards his office.

"He's scary when his mad" Haley whispered to Nathan who was sitting next to her.

"Hales, you don't have to whisper" he said trying to make her understand, "he's can't hear you" he stated.

"I wouldn't know" she said, "I've never been here" she admitted.

"Why are you here?" Lucas asked from the table behind. His hands on the back of his head as he leaned back to get comfortable.

"PDA in the hall" she said glaring at Nathan, her cheeks turning red as the words come out of her mouth.

Lucas sat back up, "I really didn't need to know that" he said trying to erase the image of his brother and best friend kissing in the hall.

"Jealous?" Nathan asked cockily.

"Not even close" Lucas said. After a pause he continued, "I'm guessing you're the other half of the PDA" he said.

"You know it" he said proud of himself.

"Shut up" Haley yelled, "I am sitting right here you know" she pointed out. They had been talking about it like it was no big deal, when to her it was a huge deal.

"Why are you here?" Nathan asked nodding towards Lucas.

"The stupidest reason" Lucas said frustrated with his reason, it was so stupid. "passing notes" he admitted.

"Wait. You were passing notes" Brooke asked looking between Lucas and Peyton. Once she saw the both nod she let out a squeal, she was so exited and proud of her friend.

"What about you" Peyton asked.

"I told Turner about the fight" Brooke admitted, "it wasn't Rachel's fault, she was only trying to help" she said. She felt really bad when she heard that Rachel had been suspended for the rest of the week, and she would have to attend detention for two Saturdays to make up for her absents.

"You did" Rachel asked shocked, but thankful at the same time.

"Yeah" she nodded, "and because I am here, you don't have to come next Saturday" Brooke told her the good news.

"Thank you" Rachel said happy. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would get along with Brooke. She did try, but now Brooke was willing to meet her halfway.

"What are you here for? Mouth" Lucas asked his old friend. He would never expect for Mouth to be in detention, the guy was probably the best guy he'd ever met.

Mouth looked at his locked hands ashamed of himself, "talking back" he said. "I snapped at my Broadcasting teacher" he admitted. You could see the shame in his eyes, and in his body language.

"Really?" Bevin asked shocked, "I do it all the time" she said.

"Then teachers like you" Mouth said.

Bevin shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, but not this time. I'm here because I stole a pen from a teacher, I didn't have one" she said defending her previous statement.

"Well, I'm here because I skipped a practice" Jake said trying to take the attention off Bevin.

"Same here" Skills said raising his hand.

Then he turned his attention to the other guy on that table, the table which also had Bevin and Skills. "What about you? Tim" he said nodding towards him.

"Peeing outside" he admitted proud of himself.

"Oh god" Brooke said covering her face.

"Nate, it was awesome. I was just peeing and people watched, it was awesome" he said stupidly.

Nathan was about to say something when he heard the door opening, then hit back. They all turned to see who it was, no one saying a word.

"Well, well" he said walking closer in, "if it isn't the breakfast club" he said looking around.

"What are you doing here, Chris?" Haley asked.

"Detention, honey" he said walking towards her, "I walked out off class" he admitted.

"No one cares, bud" Nathan said harshly.

Chris walked over to the table that had three people, and sat right between Tim and Bevin.

"You're late" Brooke said rudely.

"So" he said, "I don't see anyone here checking on you morons."

"That's it" Nathan said standing up. This guy was getting to his last nerve.

"What? Are you gonna hit me? Is that what your gonna do?" Chris asked mocking him.

"I can break your face and you know it" Nathan said, he was about to start walking when he felt a small hand pulling him down. He looked down and saw her pleading eyes, they were pleading for him to cool down.

"Please" she whispered.

Nathan wanted so bad to take the guy, but he would do anything for her. And right now, that meant sitting back down.

"Thank you" she said caressing his cheek.

"Awe, how cute is that" Chris said mocking them, "Belle trying to calm down the beast" he said.

* * *

They had all been sitting around for about three hours, amount of time that felt like forever. Sure, they had been talking. But around Chris you have be very careful, you never know where things will end up. Exchanging a few words here and there, no one really said anything personal.

"You guys are so boring" Chris groaned, "I can't believe I have to be here with you for six more hours" he said letting his head fall back in frustration.

"Shut up, Chris" Brooke yelled angry.

"Or what?" he asked, "you'll sleep with me… Again" he said bitterly.

"Hey" Jake said, "don't talk to her like that" he pointed to Chris angry. He wanted so bad to kick his ass right then, but he wouldn't do that to Brooke. He knew that she would do anything to stop the fight, and there was no way he was going to make her do that.

"That was rude" Bevin said looking towards Chris.

"What are you gonna do Blondie" he said, "stab me with a butter knife" he laughed, "I've heard how stupid you are" he admitted.

"What is your problem?" Rachel asked getting up, "you come in here and treat us all like we are ignorant teens, when you're just as bad as we are. Maybe even worse" she said pissed.

"Wow" he said, "she speaks."

"Oh, she does a lot more then that" Tim said stupidly, he didn't even realize what he'd just said. "I mean, I… She… I-"

"Just drop it, Tim" Nathan order.

Tim did as told, as always. The guy never spoke his mind, it was as if it was worked by everyone around him.

"When do we get to eat" Lucas asked frustrated. He, like everyone else was hungry.

"I don't know, but I'm starving" Peyton admitted. She was a girl who eat a lot, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

They weren't the only ones hungry, you could hear a few other stomachs rumbling. It was just about time to eat, but as always Principal Turner was no were to be seen.

"God, I want some food" Nathan said pissed that Turner hadn't told them it was time for lunch yet.

"Why don't we order a pizza" Tim jumped up from his sit.

"You're so stupid" Nathan shot back. He was clearly pissed off.

"Actually, that's a really good idea" Haley said looking form Tim back to Nathan.

* * *

Principal Turner was in his office trying to catch up on work. It was only the third week of school, and already he had kids in detention. He didn't expect to have to start detention so soon in the year. It usually started after the first month, time when he would have a teacher watching them after school. But since that wasn't established yet, he had to come in on a Saturday to have detention with them.

Furious that he could hear them talking he hit his desk with his pal, "Jesus Christ almighty!" he let out frustrated. He could hear them talk, and they were suppose to be reading, or working n homework, or writing the essay that was assigned. He got up and started waling towards them, reaching the door he opened it and walked in and towards the first table.

"What in god's name is going on here?" he asked looking at around the room waiting for an explanation. "What was that ruckus?" he asked more firmly pounding the table, which sent Rachel and Haley to jump of fear.

"Uhh" Nathan said, "what ruckus?" he asked playing dumb.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus" he stated.

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Lucas jumped in trying to help his brother, he could see the anger in Turner's eyes.

"Don't play games with me Scott" he said pointing to Nathan, "I got my eyes on you."

"What did I do?" Nathan asked innocently.

Turner tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. Nathan had been nothing but good so far in the school year, much to his amaze. "I'll be watching you" Turner simply stated, there really was nothing else to say.

"Umm… Principal Tuner" Tim said raising his hand.

"What is it Smith"

"Do you think we could have our lunch break" Tim stupidly asked.

Turner chuckled a little, "it's not time yet" he said and walked out towards his office.

* * *

"Oh god, it feels like we've been here forever" Rachel said tilting her head back in frustration.

Bevin sat up to answer her. "Actually, we've only been here about five hours" she said.

They had only been there for five hours, and still had four to go. They were also still hungry. Principal Turner hadn't checked on them again, and he most definitively hadn't given them the go ahead to eat.

"Let's just order a pizza" Peyton said. She was getting mad, sometime hunger brings the ugly side of people out. And that was the way Peyton would react.

"I think we should" Brooke said trying to convince the other. "Peyton is not pretty when she's hungry, and I don't want to be around that… Again" she said a little scared.

"Fine" Lucas said getting up, he walked over to the computer and began ordering. "Who has money?" he asked. He mostly certainly didn't, he left his wallet in his car.

"I do" Haley said. opening her purse and pulling out her wallet.

"Me too" Brooke said. It took a girly girl to always carry a purse.

The rest didn't talk, they either had no money, or they didn't want to pay.

"Here" Brooke said handing him a credit card, "just pay with this" she said. "Just make sure you order one with no mushrooms for me" she told him pointing at him.

"You got it" he said and began searching for pizzas. "Anyone want something in particular?" he asked.

"Just order pepperoni" Nathan told him trying to make it fast. "And make sure you tell them to deliver it to the library" he pointed out. The last thing they wanted was for turner to find out about their little order.

"All done" Lucas said clicking enter one more time, "it should be here in thirty minutes" he assure them.

* * *

Brooke walked around the library impatiently, she was hungry. And her patients was running out. "Who is the moron who takes so long to deliver a pizza?" she asked mad.

"Just chill, Brooke" Bevin said.

"Bevin, this moron has taken over forty minutes" she said pointing to the clock on the wall, "this pizza should be free" she said crossing her arms.

"Maybe something happened to him" Bevin babbled worried, "what if he was on his way and he crashed, or worse someone hit him. What if he's at the hospital , and we are getting mad at some poor innocent boy who is hurt. He could be dying on a bed, and we are judging him" Bevin continued her babble.

"Shut up, Bevin" Tim order, "how could you be so stupid."

"I agree with Tim" Chris said, "you are taking this way out of proportion."

"Take it back" Skills said pointing to him, no one should ever talk to a girl like that. Even if she is dumb.

"Make me" Chris mocked.

"Take it back , porcupine" Skills said getting irritated with his attitude.

"Or what" he said, "you'll beat me up" Chris said standing up.

"You bet your spike hair I will" Skills said standing up as well.

"Come on, you can't hit me. You're not man enough, who are you kidd-" Chris couldn't finish, he felt a big fist collide with his jaw. The pain could be felt through out his whole body, he didn't really think Skills would do it.

"Shut up" Skills said and sat back down.

"Pizza" the boy said braking all eyes from Chris to the boy at the door. "Whole shit, what happened?" he asked stupidly. It was obvious that he had been punched, plus he saw the punch fly Chris' way.

"Felix, my man" Tim said trying to cut the tension. But at this point, you would need a saw to cut through it.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked glaring at him. The boy that had once been her BWF, otherwise known as Friends With Benefits. Even thought there was more benefits then friends.

"Delivering a pizza" he said in a duh tone pointing to the box on his other hand.

Brooke walked over to him and took the boxes form him, then she proceeded to walk to her table. "And you get no tip" Brooke said harshly.

"What? Why?" Felix asked a little hurt, the best part of his job was his tip.

"Dude, you took like an hour with our pizza" Mouth said.

"There was traffic" he lied.

"Shut up and go" Brooke said. "Jake, Lucas, and Nate, can you guys put this tables together" Brooke asked.

All three boys did as told and connected the tables, which ended up in a weird looking triangle since all three tables were round. Once they were done the rest of them place their chairs around it and sat. Brooke placed the pizzas in the middle and handed napkins out to all of them.

"Let's eat" she said.

"Thank go" Peyton said taking a big bit of her pizza. "This is a slice of heaven" she told them, which ended up with them all laughing at her comment.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Turner asked when he walked back in. He saw them all sitting around together talking, but more then that they were eating. Eating Pizza. Where in god's name had they gotten that. So many questions he had at the moment.

"Lunch" Chris said looking at him, "Brooke's treat" he lifted his slice.

"How did you get pizza?" he asked.

"Internet" Tim said and took a bite of his.

"Oh god" Turner said grabbing his hair in frustration, "I can't believe this. You actually order pizza" he said pointing to the box in the middle of the circular triangle.

"It's okay, Sir" Felix said, "I always have to deliver to strange places" he admitted a little proud of himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"He delivered the pizza" Tim said jumping in the conversation.

"Alright, that's enough" Turner said, "You, go" he pointed to Felix. "You, put this tables back" he pointed to Skills.

Both guys did as told, as everyone else around them tried to help Skills to move the tables and chairs.

* * *

By now they had two hours left, thank god it was almost time to go. They had talked, and shared lunch, and told each other their reasons for being in detention. Most of them tried not to get to into detail about the whole thing, no one really wants to tell people about their problems.

"Let's play a game" Bevin said trying to break the quietness around.

"What game?" Tim asked rudely.

"I don't know" she admitted honestly, "maybe like we say something we like and something we don't like" she said.

"That sound good" Brooke said sitting up on her chair, the one she had been previously slouching on. "I'll go first" she said, "I like…shopping. And I don't like… Detention." Everyone laughed at her dislike, sure she wasn't the only one.

"I like drawing" Peyton said, "and hate swimming" she admitted.

"Really?" Lucas asked looking at her. She nodded and he continued. "I like reading, and don't like…" he began to think, there weren't many things he didn't like "peanut butter."

"You're such a loser" Nathan said, "peanut butter is like the best thing ever invented" he let out.

"Is that you're like?" Lucas questioned.

"No. My like is basketball, and my dislike, is my dad" he admitted. Dan always found a way to get to him, and every year it got Nathan to hate him more.

"I like Mac and Cheese" Haley shot noticing how uncomfortable that was making Nathan, "and dislike sports" she said, "I'm horrible at them" she admitted.

"We know" Rachel said laughing at her friend.

"I like the Notebook" Bevin said, "but I hate that Allie left Noah" she told them. Which caused them all to laugh, the things she liked and disliked were related to a movie.

"I like blonds" Skills admitted looking at Bevin, "and hate reading" he made a gagging sound.

"I like singers" Chris said cockily, "and hate people who don't like music" he admitted. Which earned him a groan from everyone, no one could really stand him.

"I like announcing games" Mouth said proudly, it was his hobby and favorite thing to do in the world. "But hate when our team looses" he looked over to Tim. He was usually the cause of the loss.

"I like this" Tim admitted, "I mean being here talking to all of you, we never really talked before" he said. "Sure we've crossed words, and maybe I talk to more then one of you. But we never really talked like this before. It's nice" he admitted not feeling ashamed of any of his words. "I hate, that we have different clicks" he said. "I hate that you all hangout together, and block the rest of the school out. I mean, Nate. We use to be friends, we use hangout all the time. And now, it's like you don't have time for us anymore. I just wish everyone got along, then we really wouldn't have to be in detention" Tim said.

Everyone was shocked at what had just come out of his mouth. Tim was just as dumb as Bevin. No one ever expected those words to come out of his mouth, not a single one of them. They were still trying to process everything he had said. Everything was true, but it was the way it went. You can't change high school.

"That's high school" Rachel said, her voice shaking. She really wanted to tell him he was right, but then again. So was she.

They had become friends over the summer, and one way or another they always completed each other. Sure, Chris and Tim didn't really fit into the equation. But someone they all managed to get along while they were there.

Turned stood there watching their every move, listening to their every word. never letting his eyes wonder around. He never expected them to talk so civil, to resolve everything they had been experiencing. But in a way he was messing with the wrong group of friends.

Amazed at what he had just heard, Principal Turner walked closer to them. He clear his throat, "you can all go" he said.

They all turned to look at the clock on the wall, they never expected for time to fly by so fast. But Principal Turner was actually letting them go early, thirty minutes to be exact.

"I don't want to see any of you here again" he said firmly. He didn't mean it in a rude way, more of in a way that he would have never expected them to be there.

They all stood up and began to pack the little things they had, not asking any questions about it. They knew that if they got on Turner's bad side, they might have to come back next week. And with that they all left the library together.

Can one day really change your life? Can it change the way you think about someone? Can it show you that there is way more then meets the eye? YES, it can. And this twelve students had just figure that out. It took them about eight hours to figure it all out, but they eventually did.

* * *

**Okay, I really tired to make it as close to the movie as possible. But as I typed, the story would take it's own direction. I really hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading, and sorry it took so long to update this time. =D**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	12. Bevin's Date

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. IT ACTUALLY DIDN'T REALLY TURN OUT HOW I WANTED IT TO, BUT IT WAS AN OKAY CHAPTER. =(**

**Sorry for not answering any of you with a PM, but I've been having a really crazy MONTH. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 12-

"Brooke, why are you making us do this?"

Brooke looked over at the dark haired girl, sometimes the girl was to lazy. "Because, Theresa." She walked over to her, "some of you really need it" she said looking at Theresa up and down. The girl clearly had hair growing in too many places.

"I think it's a great idea" Rachel added. Really, she was happy as long as they were being taken care of. And a spa was perfect.

Brooke had gotten the whole squad a discount at the local spa. She wanted this season to go by perfect, and a spa would definitively make the girls want to work harder. She thought that if she gave them something, then the girls would have to work hard in return.

"It is" Haley agreed with Rachel, "besides it helps. I mean, homecoming is soon."

"Aren't you exited" Peyton chanted.

"Well, yeah" Haley said holding on to Rachel's hand. The lady was about to rip the paper from her leg, and so far it had been hurting like hell. "This is the first time I actually go. I mean with a date. Last year I went with Lucas, and it wasn't very pleasant." Haley held on tight to Rachel's hand as she felt the paper being ripped from her leg. This was the first time she had been waxed, and so far it was a very good experience. It was all so painful.

"Just breath" Rachel said trying to hold in her laughter.

"I don't get why Theresa is here?" Bevin asked confused. Sure, Brooke had gotten them all passes. But they didn't all have to go together.

"She decided to use hers today" Brooke said, "I don't know why she's not with her devil of a friend. Maybe she could've told her she has a little to much hair."

Peyton was all done being waxed and got off the bed so that Brooke could go next, she put her robe on and made sure nothing popped out. "I think she's tired of trying. I mean, she did get suspended for fighting. Plus, she knows that Jake wouldn't leave you. The guy loves you, and I think he told her."

Brooke was now on the table, and the wax was being spread on her leg. It felt hot and sticky, but that's the way it works. If you want to be beautiful,you gotta pay the price.

"I think you're right."

"Rachel!" Haley yelled. Rachel had let go of Haley's hand to answer Peyton, and while that was happening the paper was ripped of Haley's leg leaving her with nothing to hold.

"Sorry" she murmured.

"All done" the lady said rubbing some oily stuff on her legs, "is there anything else you need?"

"No thanks, I'm good" Haley said hopping of the bed, she had enough for one day.

All the girls laughed at her reaction, it was actually funny. The girl had never done it before, and she couldn't wait for it to be over.

For the rest of the days the girls had a total spa day. They had facials, wax, and even had a mud bath. Not all of them enjoyed everything, but doing it together made it worth the while. Ever since they had all become friends the previous summer they loved to do things together, even if they didn't all like to do the same thing at times.

* * *

Monday came around and the girls were more then ready for the week to start. They had an awesome weekend together, they had a spa day on Thursday, which included a on Sunday they spent the whole day watching chick flicks at Brooke's house, needless to say, they had an awesome weekend.

"Hey you" He said walking up behind her.

"Don't do that."

"What?" he asked flirtatiously. He knew exactly was she was talking about, the whole situation had gotten them in detention before. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck, nothing to over the top.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "Nathan" she warned.

"Fine" he said, "want to get some lunch?" he asked, seen her nod he linked his arm with hers and led the way.

They both walked towards the lunch room where the rest of their friends would be, or at least some of them. No one really knew who got there first, and in what order they would all arrive. Most of the time they just went, and hoped that they would find each other.

"Well if it isn't PDA couple" Peyton said as both Haley and Nathan sat on the table.

Haley gave her a smile, "well if it isn't the note passing couple" she joked back. Two could play at that game.

"Okay, I get it." Peyton really didn't want to be teased for passing a note, that was Brooke's thing. So, she just surrender to the whole little game.

"Where is everyone?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I know Brooke went out to eat with Jake."

"What about Rachel, she said she would be here."

"I am" Rachel said walking behind Haley.

"Where were you?" Haley asked worried, she really didn't want to see her friend involved in another fight.

"Bathroom"

"Hey guys" Mouth said taking a seat, "Exited about homecoming?" he asked looking at his date.

"You know it" Nathan said.

"Where is skills?"

"I don't know?" Peyton said, "what about Bevin? anyone seen her?"

"Nope" They all said at the same time, it almost sounded like a chorus.

"Hey guys."

"Speak of the devil" Peyton said, "why are you so late?"

"I had to make up a quiz" she said as she took her seat.

"What subject?" The tutor in Haley couldn't help it, the question just jumped out of her mouth.

"History."

"Have you seen Skills?" Mouth asked.

"Nope."

They all began to eat. Skills never showed to lunch, and no one knew anything about him. At least they knew that Brooke was with Jake of somewhere doing who know what, but hopefully safe. Every now and then they spoke about things that had happened over the summer, then it would all shift back to homecoming. Everyone was way too exited for it, all except Bevin who still had no date. It seemed that everyone in their group was going with each other, yet she still had no date.

* * *

"Jake, we need to be back for History" Brooke said, she was very concerned about her grades this year. Her father said that it would be up to her where she wanted to go to college, but she needed to have the grades to get into wherever it was she wanted to.

Jake laughed at his girlfriend, she was so funny when she was worried. Especially when she was worried about academic things, she was never one to care before. He took her hand and pulled her with him, once they were inside the house he walked to the kitchen. He placed her on a stool and made sure she stayed sitting, then walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a few materials he would need.

"Now, I know this isn't a fancy restaurant or anything. But I thought we could have a nice quiet lunch, just the two of us." He opened the jar of jelly and smeared it on one side of the then processed to put peanut butter on the other one. Once that was done he put the two pieces together and cut them diagonally, then pulled out the juice and two cups. He poured two glasses of apple juice and handed her a sandwich and her juice, then walked over to her side and sat right next to her.

Brooke had the biggest smile you've ever seen on her face, she was even tearing up a little. She looked over at him and placed her hand on his cheek, "it's perfect" she said leaning over to him then placing a soft heartwarming kiss on his lips.

"I like the way you pay, Brooke Davis" he said when she pulled away.

They began to eat their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. As childish as it looked, they loved it. They loved that they got time to spend together, and that the meal was as simple as a piece of bread with things spread in it. It couldn't get better then that, specially since they had to go back to school soon. Lunch time was only forty minutes, and they really needed to make it back for calculus.

* * *

The halls were empty, it seemed all so deserted. But then again, it was lunch time. Of course everyone was having lunch, and enjoying the one time of the day were they didn't have to whisper, or try and talk softly so teachers wouldn't know. Lunch was the one time everyone had to get together and do what they wanted, all while they got to eat.

He was so nervous making his way down to her locker. He was most certainly not the type of guy who did that kind of stuff. But this was different, this was the one girl he had wanted for a while and he was going to make this happened. Not caring what other thought, he march straight up to her locker.

Once he reached his destination he opened it, with the code he had gotten from Brooke. Somehow the girl always knew how to get secret information, no matter how secret or private it was. He looked inside and pulled out all the supplies he would need. He had been planing this for a while, and it was about time he put his plan into action.

* * *

Brooke and Jake arrived back at school, still having ten minutes of spare time. The small, fast lunch paid of in the end. They both walked towards the lunchroom and straight to the table where they saw the rest of their friends.

"Hey people" Brooke said as she got closer to the table, always keeping a tight grip on Jake's arm.

They turned to see the owner of the undeniable voice they had just heard, and there she was. Brooke standing right in front of them with Jake hooked on to her. Somehow the girl had managed to make the boy so whipped, he was like a lap dog.

"Brooke." Peyton sounded a little too exited about her friend showing up.

"Why don't you sit?" Bevin asked a little confused. She didn't get why Brooke and Jake didn't just walk over there and took a seat.

they both walked closer to the table and sat around it along with the rest of their friends.

"So, where have you been?" A little mysterious, Peyton asked.

"Jake's" Brooke said as if it was no big deal, "he made me lunch."

"Really?"

"yes, really. It was so good."

"Brooke, you know the boy can't cook. Right?" A little confused with the whole talk, Nathan managed to ask.

"Yes" she said knowingly, "he made PB&J sandwiches, and they were to die for."

"Seriously?" Rachel asked, "you say he's a great cook, and all he made were sandwiches."

"yes" Brooke shot back, "He made the perfect sandwich."

"Girls!" Jake said trying to break a fight that hadn't yet began.

"We better go" Haley said picking up her bag, "the bell is going to ring, and then we might not be able to get out." The lunchroom was unusually packed that day. It was usually pretty empty, since everyone would rather go out for lunch. But on that certain day, it was extremely busy.

They all nodded in agreement and began to gather their things. Once they were done with that, they walked over to the garbage cans and dispensed their extra food and empty cans. Then they proceeded to walk out the lunchroom, and strangely they all walked out in groups, or couples, or whatever you want to call them. First in the line were Brooke and Jake, who were walking along Peyton who wanted to know everything about the little lunch date they just had. Right behind them were Lucas, Nathan, and Mouth who were talking about the excitement they had about the new season, especially since it would be their last. Then last but not least were the three remaining girls. Haley, Rachel, and Bevin who weren't really talking. I mean, Haley and Rachel were talking about going shopping for homecoming and maybe having Brooke come along, but Bevin really had no opinion since she hadn't been asked yet. Poor Bevin, all she wished was that someone would just ask already.

* * *

After saying her goodbyes to everyone, Bevin walked to her locker to switch her books. Sure, she wasn't very bright. But that didn't mean she couldn't try. She reached her locker and turned the knob to the correct numbers, then opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Never in a million years would she have thought that someone would do such a beautiful thing for her, everything was perfect.

She stared at the perfectly decorated locker. The red roses in the middle were inside a beautiful clear vase, and all around were white petals. Then right behind the vase there was an envelope, which hopefully contained the information she was hoping for. She reached for it and slowly opened it. By this time the noise in the hall had quiet down, and it felt like she was the only one around. Not caring much she pulled the little note out and began to read it.

_'You are the only girl I want, __the one I want to be my date, __the one I want with me all night. __there is any chance for this to be, __Please turn around and look at me. __With that all written and instructed, __Just give me a simple answer.'_

Stunned by the words she had just read she turned around as fast as she possibly could, something that caused her a little headache. But she managed to get controlled, and the man he saw brow her deepest fear. The fear of needing to be with someone, to have the need of that one person.

"So, watcha think?" He began to approach her.

Bevin had no words. At least no words wanted to come out of her mouth. She had plenty to say_, yes, I'd love to, this was so sweet,_ and so many more. Yet they wouldn't make their way pass her lips.

He could see that she was debating on what to say, and her eyes said that she wanted to. He was so nervous, not knowing was killing him.

"Skills… I… I… You… This- This was great"

She finally spoke, and the words didn't really answer any of his questions.

Seeing that he wasn't going to speak, she continued. "The flowers are beautiful, thank you."

"Bevin –"

"Yes" she cut him off.

Skills looked at her quizzically, he knew what YES meant, but he didn't know what she was saying yes to.

"Yes. I'd love to go with you" she finally said, and smile when she saw the fear and worry wash of his face.

Skills said no more, all he did was walk up to her and hug her tightly. He wanted so much to kiss her, to ask her to be his girlfriend right then, but they still had things to settle. So a hug was more then enough for now, it was something he was enjoying.

* * *

The school day come to an end, but that didn't mean they all got to go home. No. they would more certainly not be going home. Practice had began, and there was no way in hell Brooke was going to let anyone slip on her last year of cheer.

"Alright boys, if you're all done have a tea party, I would love to begin practice." Whitey was always the sarcastic one, and since last week he had been a little more strict with the boys. He definitively didn't like finding kissing in the halls. He was sure that all the girlfriend things were making them soft, and there was no way he was going to have a team made out of teddy bears.

"We're coming" Nathan yelled, then leaned down and kissed his girlfriend before walking back to the middle of the court.

Lucas was right behind him, he as well as Nathan also kissed his girlfriend before running of to hell. Because that is what they called practice now days.

"All right." Brooke paced in front of all the girls, she had also become quite a strict _coach_ if you can call it that. "We need to get a whole new squad going, no kiddy routines. I want us to be the best of the best. I want the other teams to fear us. I want us to have such great routines, that everyone will want to be part of our squad."

"Brooke, I think you're exaggerating"

"Haley, we cannot have a crappy squad. AGAIN!" With that statement, she looked straight at Theresa. The girl always managed to do something wrong.

"How about we start already" Peyton suggested. No one really wanted to see Brooke get all cheer Nazi, and Peyton knew just how to get her to mellow down. "Teach everyone that great cheer you thought of last week, I'm sure everyone can keep up." Peyton always found a way to encourage her friend to do things, and she loved to see Brooke's face when she finally got it.

Brooke smiled and patted Peyton on the back, she turned to face the rest of the girls on the bleachers. "Alright girls, we have a new routine" she smiled to Peyton, "so get up" she said clapping her hands.

Once she had all the girls in position she began to show them the steps, she walked around as the girls performed her new routine. Brooke had a huge smile on her face, her routine actually kicked ass. Once she got that every girl on the squad knew the steps she began to put them together, and adding the lifts and all types of tricks to it.

After the two hours of practice the boys walked out of the locker room fully dressed and showered. They all walked over to the bleacher and watched as Brooke bossed the girls around. Every now and then they would laugh, or at least chuckled when Brooke would get mad because they forgot to raise an arm, or because the foot stomped at the wrong time. The girl was very strict, and they would be surprised if they didn't win some sort of competition.

"Haley!" Brooke walked over to her, and lets just say she wasn't very happy. "What are you doing?"

"What you told me to" Haley answered a little hesitant.

Brooke glared at her and shook her head, "I did not say clap, down, up" Brooke said showing Haley what she had done, "I said, clap, diagonal, up" she showed her.

"Fine" Haley said irritated.

"No. No, I need you to commit to this."

"Brooke, I'm here because you asked me to. I told you I would try my best, and that is what I'm doing" Her answer was understanding the stress coming from Brooke, but the last part was just her being irritated with Brooke pushing her. Haley had told Brooke that she was not a dancer, yet Brooke still forced her to become part of the squad.

"Fine. We'll continue tomorrow" she said waving her hands in the air of frustration.

"What's up her ass" Bevin commented to Haley, but her voice was just barely audible.

Haley shrugged and walked over to her bag, Bevin followed very close behind.

"Ready to go?" Lucas stood up and walked to his girlfriend.

Peyton simply nodded, and walked over to get her cheer bag. The last thing she wanted right now was cross paths with a pissed of Brooke, god only knew what she would do or say.

Lucas took the bag from Peyton and hung it on his shoulder, then he brought his girlfriend to a side hug and began to walk out the door. He really had nothing plan, but just spending time with her made him happy.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Brooke said grabbing her bag. She started walking to the door, all while fishing for her keys in her purse.

"What's wrong?" he asked once her reached her. He walked right beside her as they made the way to her car.

Brooke let out a loud sight, and turned to him. She really didn't know what was wrong, but she did know that being there with him made _it_ all better. She leaned her head on his chest, and he quickly rested his chin on hers and rubbed her back up and down.

"Let's get you home" he said pulling her to his side and walking towards her car.

Back in the gym there was only five people four people left, three girls and one boy. Rachel grabbed her bag and hung it across her shoulder as did Bevin. Both girls turned to face their friend so that they could go already.

"Fine" Haley said, "let's go." She pulled Nathan along with her so that they could leave the empty gym.

"Do you guys see something different in me?"Bevin asked. She was wondering why no one had seen her constant smile, and the way she was so cheerful about everything today.

Rachel stopped and placed her finger on her chin, she looked at Bevin up and down trying to see if there was any physical change. "I don't see it,"

"I do" Haley said, she was currently standing right next to her boyfriend while is arm draped over her shoulder and held her close to his side. "You have a date."

"You what?" Rachel was a little loud with her words, but what could she do. She had been waiting for Bevin to get a date for a while now, she really wanted her to be at homecoming with the rest of them. "Who is it?"

Through her smile, Bevin was having a hard time answering. But in the end she finally managed to tell them. "Skills."

"Seriously?"

"yeah"

"Wow, it took him long enough" Nathan joked, which earned him an elbow to his side. "Ow."

"I think it was about time" Haley said, "I'm so glad he finally asked."

Nathan looked down at her confused, she had said the same thing he did. Yet, when he said it he earned an elbow. He really didn't understand the way woman worked sometimes, but he didn't care.

All three girls hugged and walked out the gym together, leaving a confused Nathan behind. Once he realized that he was the only one left in the gym he ran after them, and hoped that they hadn't gotten too far.

* * *

**_Bonneta- Thanks for your review. =D_**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- Thanks for your review, and I am really glad you updated your story. I guess everyone's been having a crazy month, and updating takes a while now. But your chapters are always great =D_**

**_Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni- Thanks for your review, I love it when people are honest. It really helps me to know what to write about next. And well to concentrate more on the chapter that I'm writing. Thanks =D_**

**_teamPapaya- thanks for your idea, and I hope to have that chapter coming up soon. =D_**

**_Thanks to all for reading._**

**I ALSO NEED YOU GUYS TO HELP ME OUT. I NEED TO KNOW WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO WIN HOMECOMING ROYALTY. SO PLEASE CAST YOUR VOTE FOR QUEEN AND KING AND I'LL POST THEM ON THE HOMECOMING CHAPTER. **

**THANKS.**


	13. Dress Shopping

**Thanks to all the readers for the reviews on the last chapter. Here is a new one. It's not a very good one, I have to admit. It's more of a filler so that you guys can vote on who you want to win royalty. Homecoming should be next chapter. Enjoy. =D**

**_TeamPapaya- thanks so much for your review. I love long reviews, they really make me think and try to dissect what the reader wants. Thanks. And SKEVIN rocked last chapter, I'm glad Skills finally aske her out. _**

**_Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni- thanks so much for your review. =D_**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- I'm sorry about your exams, they can be a real pain in the ass. I'm glad you liked this chapter and hope you liked the next one. _**

**_Bonnetta- Thanks for your review, I hope you like this one. =D_**

Chapter 13- Dress Shopping

"What about this one?"

Brooke had taken all the girls out dress shopping. This would be the last homecoming dance they would go to, and she wanted everything to be perfect. She had pretty much everything arranged, from the limo to the dinner and the after party they would attend. The only thing missing was a dress, and she was not going to let any of the girls pick the wrong one.

"Bevin, I told you. You look like a Barbie in pink." Brooke was getting really tired with Bevin. Somehow the girls just couldn't lay of the pink.

"I like pink."

"Well, you don't look at that good in pink. Why not go for the green" Brooke handed her a green dress and pointed for her to go change. Once Bevin was in the dressing room she turned to the three girls left, "you should wear white, it would make you look like an angel."

"An angel" Haley looked at Brooke, "seriously."

"Come on, it'll look good. Besides, we can't all wear the same color." She then walked over to Peyton, "P. Sawyer will be wearing black, I got red, and Bevin green. White is the perfect color for you."

"What about Rachel?" she questioned.

"Rachel can go naked." Brooke still didn't like Rachel all that well, but she tolerated the girl. She was just kidding about the naked part, but it would be funny if she actually did.

Haley glared at Brooke. She knew Brooke was kidding, but sometimes her comments went a little to far, and Brooke didn't know how different people would react to her sense of humor.

"I was kidding" she said walking to the rack of dresses, "I think this would look great on Rachel" she pulled out a blue dress.

Rachel walked up to her and took the dress, then walked into an empty dressing room. She got that Brooke still didn't like her, but it didn't mean she had to like her jokes. Even if she did go naked, she didn't appreciate Brooke making jokes about it.

"I'm going to try this one on" Haley said taking the white dress with her. She personally didn't think white would look all that good on her, but whatever made Brooke happy.

"So, where is the lucky dress I get to wear" Peyton said rubbing her hands together.

Brooke walked around, as Peyton followed close behind. She knew what dress she was going to wear, but they still needed one for Peyton. Black was the color, but they still needed to find the perfect dress.

"What about this one" Peyton pulled out a long black dress. Even though she was tall, the dress was much longer then she was.

Brooke scrunched her nose and shook her head, "P. Sawyer, you need a dress that will show your long legs, not something that's going to hide them."

Peyton chuckled. Somehow Brooke always found the good things in people, she never pointed out their flaws.

"What about this one?" Peyton knew that it was the perfect dress, but still she asked her friend. She knew how much shopping meant to Brooke, and she loved to get her opinion on things.

"Perfect." Brooke clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. She then grabbed a red dress and pulled her friend with her to the dressing room.

Bevin came out of the dressing room and there was no one around, she thought they might be changing as well so she walked over to the big mirrored wall. She turned to right side, then to her left inspecting the dress.

"That looks really good." Rachel stepped right next to Bevin to check out her dress, she was liking what she saw.

"You too. Blue looks good on you."

"You think?"

"yeah." Bevin was being completely honest.

"Wow, you girls look great." Haley walked over to them and also looked at her reflection.

"Whole crap" Rachel said dramatically, "you totally look like an angel."

"Shut up" Haley said, she though Rachel was just playing with her. But after seen that Rachel's expression didn't change, she began to believe her. "You think so?"

"Yes." Bevin walked right behind her, "it looks great."

"Thanks, you guys look really good too."

"Oh my god. Tutor girl, you look like an angel."

"You look like a little devil" Haley said taking in her friends appearance. The dress fit her like a glove, and Brooke looked hotter then ever.

"Where is Peyton?" Bevin asked.

"Here." Peyton stepped out of the dressing room and walked to the other girls.

Her dresses was breath taking, the girl did have really long legs. Brooke was right. Peyton had picked out the right dress, and it looked perfect on her.

"Look at us." Brooke grabbed Peyton close to her and Haley on her other, and looked in the mirror. All five girls were linked together looking in the long mirror, with big huge grins on their faces. "We look so hot, the boys won't know what hit them."

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were at the rivercourt playing a little game of one on one. The day was perfect, with the sun shining and the wind blowing. The temperature was hot, but the air cooled you down.

Lucas dribbled the ball a few times then threw a three pointer, the ball going right in. "And that's how you do it."

"Oh please, there really is nothing I can learn from you." A cocky Nathan said. That side of him hadn't been out for a while, or at least it wasn't all that strong anymore.

"Hey guys." Lucas was broke of by Mouth talking. He had quite a few things to say to Nathan, but he sucked them up. He really didn't want embarrass Nathan in front of Mouth.

"Mouth, what's up?"

"Just walking around, then I saw you guys here so I came." He stated the obvious.

Nathan walked over to were the other two boys were talking, "so, you and Rachel?"

Mouth blushed just a little, "it's not like that, we're just friends."

"But, didn't she like push you to ask her to the dance?" Lucas said. He knew she had, but he wanted Mouth to admit that Rachel had some sort of crush on him.

"Yeah, Mouth" Nathan added.

"Guys!" Mouth warned. He knew exactly what Lucas was trying to do, and there was no way in hell he was going to give into it. "So where are the other guys?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Both guys chuckles a little at Mouths subject change, but the understood he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Jake's at his cousin's, and Skills. Well, I really don't know about Skills." Lucas scratched his head trying to think where Skills could be.

"How about a game?" Mouth asked.

Both guys looked at him quizzically, he really wasn't much of a player.

"I mean you two" Mouth specified, "I'll announce."

Both guys nodded in realization, "let's do this." Lucas ran towards the hoop and picked up the ball.

The game began and Mouth announced like it was his last day announcing, even though there was no one there to hear him he poured his soul into that speech.

* * *

"I can't believe homecoming is almost here." Bevin was really exited about his dance. It would be the first time her and Skills would go out together. Sure, it was going to be a group date, but none the less a date.

Brooke was sitting in the middle of all the girls, on her right was Peyton and next to her was Bevin. While on her left was Haley, and next to her was Rachel. The girls had all gone to get mani-pedis, they were getting ready for the big day.

"Maybe because you're going with Skills." Peyton turned to look at Bevin then to the other girls who had started a little giggle contest.

"Maybe. I mean, I've liked him for a while. The whole thing with Mouth was cool and he's a really good kisser, but, he's no Skills."

"You're such a slut" Brooke said, "I love it."

The lady who was working on Brooke feet pulled her foot just a little signaling that she needed to keep her foot still. Something that Brooke did not appreciate at all. "Is there a problem?" she asked. The lady looked up at her and shook her head. "Then why are you pulling my foot?"

"I...I...I was just trying to get a good grip on it, so that I could get it done better" the girl stumbled. You could tell by her voice that she was nervous.

"Okay" Brooke said and turned back to her friends, who were all staring at her.

"What are you guys up to this weekend?" Rachel asked. She really wanted to break the silence that had come after Brooke's comment.

"Shopping" Brooke said proudly.

"I'm going to visit my grandma." Bevin was very proud to say that she would visit her grandmother, she loved the old lady. She loved to spend time with her. And the weekends she got to spend with her where unforgettable.

Haley leaned forward so that she could look at Bevin, "that is really cool, I wish I could visit my grandparents, but they live in Washington."

"Really? What part?" Peyton asked.

"Seattle" Rachel said.

"How do you know that?" a very annoyed Brooke asked.

Rachel turned to face Brooke, who clearly still didn't like her. "I talked to them last week."

"Oh yeah, How?"

"Taylor was visiting them, and she put them on the web cam. So yeah, I guess you could say Rachel met them." Haley was proud to defend her friend. She really didn't have a problem with Brooke, and they had become really close. But she hated it when Brooke tried to make Rachel feel bad, like she wasn't wanted, or she wasn't part of the group.

"Fun" Peyton said.

"Yeah" Rachel added, then she got a nod from the girl who had been working on her feet. A nod which meant she was ready to get her nails done. She stood up and smiled at all four girls, "well, I guess I have to." She then walked towards the girl who would be working on her hands.

"Why haven't we met your grandparents?" Brooke asked a little annoyed.

"The only reason she met them was because she was there when Tay called. It's not like it was planned. Besides she's like my best friend, she has the right to meet them."

"And we aren't?" Bevin asked a little hurt but the words she had just heard.

All three girls were staring at Haley. She didn't know what to do, so she opted for the truth. "No. I mean, Yes." She took a deep breath and began telling them the reason. "I just wanted you guys to meet them in person. I mean, I didn't plan for Rachel to meet them, it just happened. But if I was to have my friends meet my family, I would like it to be in person."

"Really?" Brooke asked. She believed her, but she didn't know if she should believe her.

"Yes" Haley said, "the week after homecoming it's my dad's birthday. The whole family is flying home for his big bash."

"Bash?" Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"Taylor."

"Oh" All three girls said at the same time. It sounded as if it had been rehearsed.

"You're all set" the girl told Bevin.

"So are you" the other one said to Peyton.

Both girls stood up and left, leaving behind Brooke and Haley. Both of which didn't have much left, but still they were the last ones.

"You know, I actually like her" Brooke told her nodding to Rachel, "I just feel that if I give in, she won't treat me the same. Like she'll take advantage."

Haley looked at her friend with an understanding face, but she knew that Rachel wouldn't do that. Sure, the girl was a complete bitch when you met her. But when she liked you, when she really liked you, she did anything to keep you safe and happy. "She's actually a good person. you should give her a chance."

Brooke thought about it for a minute, then gave her friend a nod. Soon after the nod she was signaled to go get her hands done, and Haley was left all alone.

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to vote. **

**Oh, I have a new story out and although I know most of you like this story because it's Leyton the other one is pretty good. At least the first chapter is. It's called Cupid's Little Helper and if you're a Naley fan, you will like it. It's a Brucas story but will have lots of Naley in it. Thanks for reading. =D**


	14. Stages of a Dance Part 1

**I know last chapter sucked. I apologize for that. But here is another one, and I have to say, I am pretty happy with it.**

**I also want to tell you that I will try to update my stories weekly. I use to update them when I felt like writing, but I think if I do it weekly I will have more to write. With that said, this will be a TUESDAY story. It will mostly be updated on Tuesdays, that is unless I have an idea and decide to post it early. But mostly Tuesdays. Thanks to all the readers, and please enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 14- Stages of a Dance. Part 1**

Everything was ready. The car, the date, the dresses, the shoes, and everything in between. The dance was tonight, and everyone was exited. After all they had the perfect date.

Brooke was going with her first ever _official_ boyfriend. The boy was perfect in every way, he never pushed her and never judged her. Jake was the perfect guy, and she was so glad that she had decided to date him. He would always be the perfect boy for her.

The same went for him. He never expected for Brooke Davis to date him. He was the simple and quiet guy who everyone knew and loved. The understanding and caring guy who was always there for you, no matter what the situation was. Yet, he managed to get the girl of his dreams, and in a small way start to change what people thought about her. Brooke had been a little lose, but now she was a perfect example of a girlfriend.

Lucas' perfect date was the girl who he'd been crushing on since junior high. The only thing standing between them back then was his jerk of a brother. Peyton was and still is the nice sweet girl, that can be a little depressive at times. But when you get a smile out of her, the whole room lights up. He still couldn't believe he had finally got to date the girl he had always wanted to.

Peyton was never one to go after her feelings, as you would know from her previous relationship. She was more like the one who went after what people though, in other words a people pleaser. But when she had began to talk to Lucas the past summer, it felt like everything could change. Just crossing the first sentence with him made her stomach turn. She still remembered that night when they talk while sitting on the swing, and she still remembered the kiss they shared that night.

Bevin was something different. She was excited to have been asked by Skills, and to be going with him. But they still weren't a couple, not that she didn't want to. She would do anything in her power to make Skills realize that she's a great girl, no matter how bad it is.

Skills had finally gotten the guts to ask the girl he had been liking since she kissed him over the summer. The girl that made his world spin when she was near him, and the girl that boiled his blood when she was around other guys. Although he had never told her any of that, he knew that his feelings for her wouldn't go away anytime soon.

Rachel on the other hand, had to practically tell Mouth to ask her. She had a weird excuse for it too. She would tell everyone that it was the only way they could all go together, then they wouldn't have anyone from the outside. But she knew that it wasn't true. She had a tiny crush on Mouth ever since she first spoke to him. He was so sweet and nice to everyone. And he sure as hell deserved better then Bevin, the girl did really care about him. She just wanted someone there for the moment. She also knew that she would never be able to date him, he deserved a great girl, and she was far from it.

Mouth was exited to go with Rachel. He had never really been to a school dance. Sure the once he had gone to were normal dances, nothing were you had to dress formal or anything. And the ones he had gone to he went with the guys, it was more like a guys hangout the a dance. He couldn't be more exited to be sharing this opportunity with her, she was one of the nicest girls he had met. Even if he had seen her ugly side, her sweet side was so sweet it could give you diabetes.

Haley was going with a guy who had gone from ass joke to nice and sensitive boyfriend, and she was proud to say that it was all her done. She knew that he had changed for her, but she never really expected him to do a whole 180 turn. He was a completely different person, but sometimes his ugly side would still come out. She didn't really like his other side, but when it was necessary she didn't mind him been a little over protective and defensive. She actually loved it.

Then there was Nathan. The one who had changed, and the one who no one ever expected to be so caring about a dance. He had changed completely. In a way he was like the Male Brooke, except that he had a girlfriend. One that he cheated on countless times, but always knew she would take him back. Maybe that's what he needed, someone who wouldn't give him a chance to screw up, someone who knew he could be better, and didn't let him show his ugly side. Someone like Haley, who was the complete opposite of him, but they managed to fit so well together.

* * *

**The Date**

"Oh my god. Brooke!" Peyton couldn't believe what her friend had planned for their group date. The whole thing was way too much.

"Come on" Brooke order walking towards the lobby, "it's going to be awesome."

"You seriously planned this for our date?" Lucas was still in disbelief, as was everyone else.

"So it's all done, we all get our own. But there are doubles for those of you who want to share. Everyone gets one of this walkie talkies, we don't want to loose anyone. Right Bevin." Everyone laughed at Brooke's comment, it was true Bevin was always getting lost. "Every couple gets a trail, they are marked in different colors. The first couple to make it back here wins. Okay, please pick your color."

"We'll take red" Peyton said, red was so her color.

"Blue!" Nathan yelled loudly, he really didn't want anyone to take his color.

"We'll be yellow" Bevin said. Yellow was a bright color, and it would be easy for them to follow the path.

"Orange" Rachel said.

"Then, we get green" Brooke said. She then handed everyone the map that belonged to them, because of the color. After that she handed every guy a backpack. "In this backpack you will find water and snacks for both of you, also there is a compass and first aid kit, just in case. Any questions?"

"Yeah" Nathan raised his hand, "how do we know where to find our next clue?"

"Well the first one will lead you to the second one, and so on. The map will help you find it faster by showing the trail you should follow. We don't want to take someone else's clue. Then we would all loose. At each check point there will be a riddle or puzzle that will send you to the next one, if you don't solve it you don't get the next clue." She then turned to the rest of the gang. "Are we all ready?"

Most of them yelled yes, but some of the also nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's go get our transportation" Brooke said trying to sound smart. She lead everyone towards the back of the lodge and showed them the four wheelers. "So this are the doubles, you can take on of this. Or" she walked to the other side, "you can take two of this" she said touching a single passenger four wheeler. She then walked over to Jake to ask him what he wanted, and also to let the rest of them see what they wanted to do.

**Brooke and Jake-**

"I think we should take one" Brooke suggested to Jake, she knew how to drive a four wheeler, but she just wanted to win.

"Okay." No questions asked he agreed. He didn't care how many they took, but if they only took one, then they would be together the whole way.

**Bevin and Skills-**

"You know what, I think we should take one." Skills was trying to convince her. He had a valid points, one Bevin wasn't a very good driver, the girl had taken her driver's test at least five times already. Second, He really wanted to be with her, and this was the perfect occasion to make a move.

"Okay" Bevin said not even taking her time to think. She wanted him to be the one to come up with the idea, and he did. So now, she would just enjoy the ride, and pray they win.

**Haley and Nathan-**

"Come on" he said walking over to the four wheeler.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To win" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on."

"Nathan, I want to ride my own" she said. She was just kidding, but she wanted him to ask, not just boss her around.

"Seriously?" he asked a little shocked. He never expected her to want to take her own, she was such a klutz.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you don't want to ride with me?" he asked standing right in front of her, he was trying to seduce her, and apparently it was working. "Come on Hales. We'll have fun. Please ride with me."

She stepped on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck, "Okay" she said shrugging her shoulders.

**Rachel and Mouth-**

"Come on, I know you want to ride together." Rachel had been trying to convince Mouth to ride together for a few minutes now, and she was still not successful.

"I just think it'll be faster if we go on our own."

"Come on, Mouth. Are you scared?"

"What? No!" Mouth didn't know what to say. He really didn't want to let his feeling for Rachel show, it was too soon.

"Fine" she said caving, "we'll take our own, but you can't go to fast" she warned.

Rachel had been riding four wheeler since she was little, but she just wanted and excuse to ride with him. She secretly hoped that he would cave after her last comment, but nothing else came out of his mouth as he walked over to get a four wheeler.

**Peyton and Lucas-**

"So… What do you wanna do?"

"Let's take two" Peyton said, she really wanted to drive her own. "I mean, I'm really good at four wheeling."

"Are you sure you don't want to ride with me?" he tired to sound convincing, but really wasn't all that successful.

Peyton walked over to him and gave him a quick peck, "yes." She then turned around and walked over to get her own four wheeler.

Lucas just followed, there really was no arguing. He understood she wanted to ride herself, but she would payback for it.

**XXX**

"Okay everyone, let's get this started" Brooke yelled.

Everyone started their four wheelers and went towards where their first clue sent them, which was all in different directions.

* * *

**Brooke and Jake-**

**1st clue:**

They both rode on the same four wheeler towards the first destination. Brooke saw the map and told him exactly were to go. She had came up with the plan, but she had asked the people at the club to please get the maps and clues together. She really didn't want he others to think she was she was cheating. Even though they could still win. She had amazing since of direction, or so she thought. And Jake was very smart, he could figure out all the clues with no problem.

"Turn here" she said pointing to her right with her free hand. She had the other one strapped around his waist.

Jake did as told and then he saw a green flag waiving in the air. Not to high, but not on the floor. Probably around four feet on the air. He pulled up to the flag and got of the motorcycle, walked over to get the enveloped taped on the small pole and walked back to her so that they could figure it out.

He handed the envelope to her and Brooke ripped it open.

"How much dirt is in a hole 6 and a half feet wide, 8 feet deep, and 5 feet long?" She put the paper down and looked at Jake hoping that he had the answer. He looked like he was really lost in thought.

"How are we suppose to do mathematical equations?" he kept scratching his head, "is there a calculator in there?" He pointed to the backpack.

Brooke looked through the back pack trying to find one. She shook her head "nope."

"Damn it" he said kicking the dirt.

"Jake, it's just a game" she said trying to calm him down. She then though about it, and couldn't figure out why there would be dirt in a hole. The riddle said it was a hole, so why would there be dirt in it. "Jake."

Jake turned to see her,"yeah?"

"I think the answer is nothing." She could see his expression, so decided to elaborate more. "It says that it's a hole, there is not dirt in holes. The dirt would be outside the hole" she explained.

"You're right." He said then walked over to the envelope and pulled out another paper. "None, there is no dirt in a hole" he read, he then looked at her and smiled. It was a proud smiled. Brooke Davis proved people wrong everyday..

She wasn't much of a blusher, but she certainly felt her cheek heating up at his stare. "Let's get the next one" she said trying to brake his stare. Not that it was a bad thing, she felt like melting at his eyes on her.

"Let's go" he said hopping back on. Then he felt her lips on his cheek.

**Bevin and Skills-**

**2nd clue:**

They were both sitting on a log trying to figure out the riddle. Bevin was never one to get things, and she always came up with the simple answer. Like this riddle for example. The question was "How many letter are on The Alphabet?"

She stood up and read the card again, not really understanding the meaning behind it. To her the answer was so simple. "How many letter are on the alphabet?" she asked again pacing, "it's 26" she said, "there are 26 letters. See. A,b,c,d,e,f,g. h,I,j,k,l,m,n,o,p…" she sang the ABC's while she counted with her fingers.

Skills sat on the long looking at the girl like she was crazy, but deep down he thought she was so adorable trying to figure it out.

"Wait" he said stopping her. She was on the last part of her ABC's the _'now I know my ABC's'_.

"What is it?"

"It's 11."

"What?" Bevin couldn't figure out what he was talking about, "what are you talking about?"

"The answer, is eleven. Bevin, THE AL PHA BET" he sounded out the syllables, "T-H-E- A-L-P-H-A-B-E-T" he spelled it out showing a finger for each of the letters.

"It's eleven!" she said jumping excitedly. "You figured it out."

"Yes." He ran to her and spun her around, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead then put her down. "Let's check it."

After checking their answer, and getting that they were correct they got back on the motorcycle and took of towards their next destination. Skills really had to be on talks, because Bevin wasn't much of a compass. She would get lost all the time, not even a GPS would help her find her way.

**Haley and Nathan-**

**3rd clue:**

"There, there, there" Haley said excited pointing to the next blue flag. So far they had been on fire. Nathan drove like a maniac, but she felt safe just holding on to him tightly. It also helped that she was smart, the riddles had been to easy for her.

"Okay" he said grabbing the envelope and handing it to her.

Haley ripped it open and read the riddle out loud. "Forward I am heavy, backwards I am not. What the hell is that mean?"

"A car" Nathan said.

"What?"

"A car. It has the engine in the front so it's obviously heavy in the front" he explained his answer. He was certain that it was the correct one, it sounded really smart actually.

"No" she said shaking her head, "it's too easy, that can't be it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Think about it. The last two were hard, but the second one was harder the the first. So, this one is obviously harder. The difficulty escalates."

"Okay. So what do you think it is?" he asked hoping that she would tell him the answer.

"Well, let's ready it again." She began to read it to her self, then read it to him. "Forward I am heavy, backwards I am not." She kept repeating it over and over again, in hopes of the answer just popping up, but nothing really came up.

"I think I got it" Nathan said in realization. Having her repeating it over and over again kind of helped.

"Well" she waived her hand asking him to say it.

"A TON!" he yelled. He could see the look of confusion she had, and he didn't blame her. If it was her, then he would have the same expression. "Forward I'm heavy, backwards I am NOT. N-O-T backwards is T-O-N."

"Oh my god, you got it" she said excited. "Ahhh" she screamed, "you got it."

Nathan ran towards the envelope and got the next clue. "Come on" he said as he pulled her back to the motorcycle. I also couldn't believed he had just solved that. He had never been the smart one, but he had finally proven people wrong.

Haley held onto his waist tight, and let him take her to the next part. They only had two clues left, and so far they were sure they were winning.

**Rachel and Mouth-**

**4th clue:**

Mouth was surprised at how fast Rachel had been driving. She had told him not to go so fast, yet she was driving at the speed of light. The girl was fearless on the four wheeler. She took sharp turns, and went through narrow paths. He still didn't understand why she had asked him to go slow.

"Ok" she said getting of her motorcycle and walking over to him. The sound of her voice completely broke him from his thoughts. She looked at him, and when she saw him getting of she walked towards the flag and grabbed the envelope.

"Okay" she let out opening the envelope, "A man and a woman are driving along a country road on a cold winter night when the car breaks down. Before leaving to find help, the man tells the woman not to open the doors or windows and not to let anybody in. He leaves, and she does as he says. When he returns, she is dead and there is a stranger in the car. What happened?" she read and looked over at Mouth.

"She was pregnant" he said not even hesitating with his answer. He was so sure about it, he didn't even have to think.

"Are you sure?" Rachel wasn't sure of the answer, but she also didn't expect him to say it so fast. She would feel more comfortable about it if he had at least thought about.

"Yes" he said, "I've heard it before." He then walked over and got on his motorcycle. He wanted to make the moment special, but he also wanted to win. "Let's go" he said after he read their next destination.

Rachel did as told and hopped on her four wheeler, and pretty soon all there was to see was the dust left behind her great speed.

**Peyton and Lucas-**

**5th clue:**

"Ok, so we need to figure this one out fast" Peyton said, he had actually been taking quite long at answering their previous clues, she was just hoping that he would actually get this one right, and fast.

"What is it?" he asked. He could see it in her face that she was frustrated, but he didn't understand. It was a couple thing, and so far he was the only one trying to answer the questions.

"I'm tempting, so it's said, I have a shiny coat of red, And my flesh is white beneath. I smell so sweet, Taste good to eat, And help to guard your teeth. What am I?" she read the card. She really didn't want to start fighting.

Lucas thought about it. He had heard it before, he was sure of it. When they were younger Haley had gotten a brain teaser brook for her birthday, and they had stayed up all night trying to figure them out. But they usually just skipped to the answer after one or two tries.

'I've heard this before" he said, "read outside. You can eat it. Helps your teeth" he said repeating key points of it.

"A mouth guard" she semi asked.

"you can eat it, Peyton. I don't think you can eat a mouth guard." He turned to her.

"Sorry" she said quietly. She was only trying to help, but then again her answer wasn't all that smart.

"It's fine. I just. God" he let out frustrated. "I don't know why I can't remember this. I've heard most of them."

"Where" she asked sitting on her motorcycle.

"Haley."

"She makes you answer brain teasers and riddles?" she asked skeptical. She knew Haley was a big nerd, but never expected her to be the one to make people answer riddles for fun.

"No" he said with a chuckle, "she got a book on riddles and brain teaser for her birthday once. We stayed up all night reading them" he said remembering that night. They had so much fun, he would never forget it.

"Really? That's kinda nerdy" she said not thinking about her words.

"Well Haley's a big nerd, she loves things that test her mind." He really didn't appreciate her comment towards his best friend, but he couldn't tell her. Peyton was his girlfriend, and he couldn't make her feel bad for a comment she made.

"So, do you know it or not?"

"Well" he scratched his head, "I've heard it before."

Peyton stood up and read it over and over again to him hoping that it would come back to him, sometimes repetition helps. She could see that he was really trying to figure it out, and all she wanted was to tell him what it was, but she didn't know what it was.

"It's red and you eat it" he said, "you can eat it, and it taste good. What the hell could it be." His voice was so low, that he was probably the only one that could hear it. "I think I know what it is."

Peyton jumped up and ran to him, she was expecting him to tell her. But nothing was coming out of his lips, "what?"

"An apple. I mean it's red, you can eat it, and it guards your teeth. Plus, they taste really good."

She went over to read the paper again, and it pretty much sounded like an apple. "I think you're right."

"Ok, let's get this done. This was the last one, lets go and see if we won" he said as he gave her a quick peck and ran back to the four wheeler.

Peyton ran to hers and took of after her boyfriend.

"I think we won." Brooke was so excited that she hadn't seen any other four wheelers outside, it meant that they had won, and she couldn't be more excited about that.

Jake smiled and followed his girlfriend, who had really high expectations about them being first. He didn't really expect to be, but after not seen anyone outside, or any motorcycles for that matter his hopes were high per say.

"How long have you been here?" she asked the couple sitting on the couch of the lobby.

"Bout ten minutes. Don't tell me you thought you were first."

"Well… yeah. Where are your four wheelers." By now Jake was standing right behind her trying to hold in the laughter.

"We only had one." Haley moved closer to Nathan so that Brooke could sit next to her.

"Damn you brain Haley James" Brooke said plopping on the couch.

"What's so funny" Mouth said walking in. He knew they hadn't won, but he didn't think they would be third place.

"Nothing" Jake said walking over to his girlfriend, and sitting on the arm rest next to her. "Wow Mouth, I expected you to be before me." Jake knew he was smart, but Mouth was much smarted then him.

"Yeah, some of them were pretty hard" he admitted.

"I think most of them were hard" Peyton said walking in, "so who was first?"

Both Haley and Nathan raised their hand, and the Brooke and Jake pointed to them, they were the only ones that knew they had been first.

"What can I say" Nathan said putting his arm around Haley and pulling her closer to him, "we make a great team."

"Oh please" Lucas scoffed.

"What's with you?" Haley asked.

"Nothing. So who's missing" He rubbed his hands together.

"Umm." Brooke put her finger on her lips thinking, but the answer was as clear as water.

"Bevin and Skills" Jake finished for her.

"Can't we call them" Nathan said remembering that they had all gotten a walkie talkie.

Brooke started to look around to see if any of them had their walkie talkie with them, but didn't really see anything. She turned to her right and saw one of the workers. They all the radio calls, so they would be able to reach anyone out there with a walkie talkie. She stood up and walked over to the boy, she was on a mission and no one was going to stop her.

"Excuse me" she said sweetly as she approached the teenage boy. "Umm. Our friends are still out there, and I was wondering if you could reach them on their walkie talkie."

The boy smiled and pulled his radio to his mouth, "what are their names?"

"Bevin and Skills" Jake said walking up to them.

The boy gave them a questioning look, Skills wasn't much of a name. When he saw that they were serious about it he pressed the button and began talking. "Bevin and Skills, if you're out there please come back to the main lobby it's the one with the big flag waving in the air. It's a red flag with white letter" he said and specified to make it easier on them.

"Thank you" Brooke said, then she turned to Jake and they both walked back to the rest of the gang.

Lucas let out a sigh, "it's a good thing we came during the day."

They all laughed at his comment, they knew that Bevin had no since of direction, but expected Skills to at least know how to use a compass.

"They'll be fine" Haley said, she had faith in her friends.

"It's not them I'm worried about" Brooke said, "it's us. We need to go get ready." She looked at the time on her phone and was glad they had time. She wasn't going to do a quick hair do and make up to the dance. She was probably get Homecoming Queen. She was actually pretty sure she was.

They waited for about thirty more minutes, and still no sign of them. The boys had decided to go look for them, so now all there was left were the girls.

"I can't believe they got lost, the trail is so easy to follow. Plus, it's not like they wouldn't be able to see the flag. It's pretty high up." Brooke was so tired of waiting. The guys were still not back, and she was starting to get worried about Jake.

Just as she was done with her sentence the guys walked back in, and this time they weren't alone. Bevin and Skills were close behind. They had indeed gotten lost, and they had been going around in circles for over and hour. The boys didn't really get why they didn't just go towards the flag, but then again Skills did whatever Bevin said. He didn't even realize it, but he was totally whipped.

"Thank god." Brooke ran to Jake and hugged him, followed by a sweet kiss. Not to intimate, but it was sweet none the less.

"Can we go?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

Bevin walked closer to the group, "wait!" Once she had everyone's attention she continued, "who won?"

Everyone laughed at her. The girl was more worried to find out who won then to get ready for the dance, or her health for that matter.

"We did" Haley said walking out with Nathan.

The rest of them followed and soon they were on their way home.

**This chapter was getting all to long so I had to cut it. I hope you liked the whole date part, the rest will be posted next Tuesdays, because it's not quite done. You still have a chance to vote, so please tell me who you want to win. **

**Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you thought. =D **


	15. Stages of a Dance Part 2

_**I just have to say I am so, so, so, sorry for updating this so late, it's one day, but I did promise that it would be up on Tuesdays. I did have ready, but my internet wasn't working. But here it is, I hope you guys like it. **_

_**Thanks to all the reviews, and I know this chapter doesn't have much but the next chapter will have the dance winners. =D  
**_

chapter 15- Stages of a Dance Part 2

**Getting ready-**

Brooke was always one to get excited about dances and such. So, after they had gotten their dresses, she had them all leave them at her house so that they could all get ready together. If they were going to have a group picture, then they better all look good. She knew she didn't really need to worry about the boys. She made sure that each one of them got the tie they needed to match their dresses, and well it wasn't all that hard for a guy to get ready. They didn't need hair or make up done.

She had managed to get all of the girls hair and make up done, including hers. Now all that was left to do was put on the dresses and shoes. Then, they would be ready for the guys to pick them up.

* * *

**The Dance-**

They all arrived in there stretched limo, good thing it was all well planed out by Brooke. The ride there was smooth and fast. They weren't too late or to early. They were just fashionably late, as Brooke called it.

"Come on" Brooke said hurrying everyone to get out, she was anxious to get in "I have to be there when they crown me queen." Always confident, Brooke thought she would be the one to actually get the title.

"Cocky much" Peyton said getting out.

Brooke stepped out and stood next to he friend, "no, just confident P. Sawyer." She then managed to fix her hair and linked arms with Jake to go in.

"I can't believe we're here" Haley said, she was just as exited as the rest. This would be the first school dance she actually had a boyfriend for, most of the other ones she would go with Lucas.

"Well then, let's get in" Nathan said linking his arm with hers and taking her in the ballroom, followed by the rest of their clan.

All the boys had matching ties to their dates' dresses, it was all so well organized that the group picture would be perfect. That's all Brooke was going for, perfection. She really didn't want one of those picture where you look back on and think "what was I thinking wearing that", so she went classy with all the girls. Very light make-up and very simple hair, nothing to over the top.

"Can I get a picture of you guys for the year book" a kid holding a camera asked. Who didn't want to get a picture of the most random click in the school, they were all a big mix.

"Yes" Brooke shouted running to the front, she then turned to face her group and arranged them to look perfect, then walked back next to Jake and told the kid to take the picture.

"Thank you" he said then walked towards the dance floor to take pictures of other students.

"Let's go to our table." More like a statement Brooke led the way for the rest of them to follow her.

Everyone followed the much bossy Brooke, no one really wanted to be on her bad side.

Reaching the table she sat her purse on her chair and turned to Jake, all she wanted was to have fun. It felt like it had been ages, and now she was going to take full advantage of this dance. "Let's dance" she said, more like a statement, but it still had a hint of question in it.

Jake nodded and stretched out his hand for her to take, then he pulled her to the dance floor and held her tight as the song slowly came on.

"I feel bad for the poor guy" Lucas commented.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" he said. His Girlfriend had a mischievous look when she asked him, but he knew what was coming so teasing her was just an extra.

"Come on" Peyton said, "you know you want to."

"What?" he asked playing dumb.

"Lucas" she warned.

That was enough for him, that was all he needed. Lucas quickly stood up and stretched his hand out to her, and then pulled her to the floor as they began dancing.

"I'll get us a drink" Mouth said getting up. He wasn't much of a slow dancer. He wouldn't mind dancing to a fast, upbeat song, but slow songs didn't do him justice.

"Let's go" Bevin said puling Skills with her. She didn't ask or anything. In a way she knew that Skills would do anything for her, so she didn't think that he would care if she asked or not. She was just skipping a step.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Rachel asked.

"He's not much of a dancer" Haley told her friend patting Nathan's chest. She knew that as much as she wanted to be out there, he just wouldn't want to. Dancing and Nathan Scott didn't mix, and she wasn't going to be the one to experiment with it.

"Oh" Rachel said in realization. "You can always dance with me" she sent Haley a playful wink.

"I think I'll take her" Nathan jumped in. He somehow got the feeling that Rachel was flirting with Haley, but that couldn't be, they were best friends.

"Really?" Haley was shocked, she never expected him to want to dance.

"Yes" he said and pulled her to the dance floor.

Haley went along with her boyfriend as he led the way to the floor. She couldn't help but smile, she wanted more then anything to be out there with the rest of her friends, and this was just perfect.

"Thank you" she said resting her head on his chest.

Nathan rested his head on hers. "For what?"

"Dancing. I know you don't like it."

"But you do" he said then spun her around once and brought her back to him.

Rachel sat on the table looking at her friends dance. Nathan and Haley looked so happy and in love as they swayed to the music, she wished she could have something like that. Then she saw Brooke and Jake, who also looked so in love. Even though she never really got along with Brooke, she had been making an effort, and so far it was going better then it had during the summer. Peyton and Lucas also looked happy. Lucas held on to her so tight, like he had finally caught the person he had been waiting for and he was never going to let go. Then there was Bevin and Skills, and even thought they weren't together they looked like a couple. That boy looked like he was about to explode with joy, during the time Rachel had known him she had never seen him so happy, and she was happy that he was. He had finally asked Bevin to the dance, and here they were looking happier then ever.

**XXX**

"Here" she was broken from her thoughts when a cup was handed to her, by the boy she was beginning to like, but he would never look at her that way.

"This is great" Peyton said, practically whispered to Lucas. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as his held her tight to him around her waist.

"I know, I'm really glad we came."

"I love you" she said with a smile.

"I love you too." Lucas had actually been loving her for quite some time, but never got the courage to tell her. He was just thankful that they got to spend the summer together, it was the only reason they were together now.

Peyton leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, kiss that was deepened by him within seconds of feeling her lips. He loved the way her lips felt against his and he wasn't going to let go, he was loving every minute of it.

**XXX**

"You need to relax" Jake whispered to her ear.

Brooke had been tense for the past week, she wanted everything to be perfect and right now it was. He just didn't understand why she was still trying to make things perfect when they already were.

"I know."

Jake leaned to her and captured her lips, he didn't care that there were people watching or that they could get in trouble. At that moment the only thing he cared about was being with his girlfriend, the perfect girl in everyway. The girl he loved and he was going to show her that night just how much.

Brooke pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder, she loved the way he made her feel when he touched her. The feeling drover her nuts, but they had established the sexual part of their relationship and they were waiting to be completely in love.

The song came to an end and all four couples pulled apart and began to dance in a more freaky way to the up beat song that came on, even Mouth and Rachel joined the dance group. They were going to have the time of their lives and no one was going to stop that, or change it.

**XXX**

The dance had gone pretty smooth considering it was Tree Hill, all ten teens were sitting on their table talking while the band played. They wanted to be out there dancing, but after dancing for nearly three hours they were tired and not in the mood to do it any longer.

"I think this was a pretty good dance" Haley commented, all eyes fell on her asking her to elaborate. "Hey, there was no drama. I think we should considered ourselves pretty lucky."

They all laughed, in a way she was right and it had been fun being there all together.

"I just can't wait for them to announce who won?" Brooke said, she was convinced she was the winner.

"I can answer that" a voice from behind said. A very disturbing voice to say the least, Nikki was not wanted and never would be by them.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked angrily. She had only known Nikki for about two months, yet she hated the girl with a passion.

"Just came to tell the school slut, that she will not be getting queen tonight" Nikki said sure about her statement. It was as if she knew exactly who would be winning, but that wasn't possible. No one got to see the votes but the faculty, and they never told anyone.

"First of all, you don't know that" Peyton said pissed off, "and second, you better get going before I beat your ass right here."

"The best friend coming to the rescue" Nikki joked, "I can brake you Peyton." Nikki was confident about this, in a way she was right. Peyton was tall and skinny, buy Nikki did look like she could beat her.

"Just go, Nikki" Jake said concerned, he didn't want anything to get out of control. He knew how important this was to Brooke.

"Only if you dance with me."

"That's not going to happen, honey" Rachel shot.

"Oh yeah" Nikki threaten.

"Yeah" Rachel said.

"And who are you, the runner up in the Slut Pageant."

"Shut up" Haley yelled, "we really don't need this. Rachel shut up, and you" she pointed to Nikki, "just go and leave us alone. Jake doesn't like you, and he never will. So please just go and give it up." She then sat back down.

Nikki was left speechless, she never expected a nerd to call her on her crap. She turned and left the table, but her battle wasn't over. Haley had pissed her off and she wasn't going to let this go just yet, her plan was coming.

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you thought. =D**


	16. The Last Stage

**Thanks so much to all the reviews on the last chapter, I think it was the chapter to get the most reviews. I personally didn't find it to be all that well, but most of you liked it and that makes me very happy. **

**I'm pretty sure I PM most of you, but if I didn't I am very sorry. Thank you all: _bonnetta, OTHfan1, Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni, KTxx, Haley Elizabeth James and TeamPapaya._**

**_Thanks to all of you._**

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**oo**

**o**

**Chapter 16- Tha last Stage.**

**The Crowning-**

The students were standing up and looking at the stage. Principal Turner had the envelope with the names of king and queen, and he was just about to say it. But just like every one who announced things, he was giving them a dramatic pause.

"Just tell us!" a voice yelled.

"yeah, come on."

There was also whistling and yelling, everyone wanted to know who won. They had been waiting for this all weekend, and Turner wasn't making the wait any easier.

"All right, all right" Turner said, "the winners of this year's Homecoming dance are." He opened the envelope and looked out to the crowd. "Nathans Scott, and Haley James." The crowd went wild, although not many of them expected Haley to win. Nathan was pretty much settled, he always won. But Haley was a whole other story, it was like the typical Cinderella story.

Nathan looked at the girl standing next to him and held her close to him, then walked towards the stage to claim their crowns. Their class had voted them for king and queen, and Nathan was glad that it was Haley he would be dancing with.

The couple stood on stage as principal Turner placed their crowns on their heads. "Okay, now we'll have the king and queen do their traditional dance" Turner said.

Nathan lead Haley to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance with her to the slow song. She rested her head on his chest as he lead her side to side to the beat of the music. Everyone stood around looking at how happy they looked to be there. Brooke of course thought it would be perfect to take pictures, so she pulled out her phone and took as many pictures as her memory would allow, she also captured a few videos. She was so proud of her friends.

Slowly the rest of their class began to dance along with them. Brooke and Jake, Rachel and Mouth, Peyton and Lucas, and Bevin and Skills all danced around their friends. They all seemed so happy, nothing would be able to ruin their night now.

So far they had a drama free dance, if you don't include Nikki calling Brooke and Rachel sluts. But other then that, everything had been perfect.

* * *

"I can't believe that slut won."

"What are you talking about? Haley is like the nicest person I've ever met" Theresa said.

Theresa had been friends with Nikki for a long time, and so far she always went along with Nikki's crap. But something in her told her that Nikki was not right, there was definitively something wrong with her.

"Nice" Nikki said raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "you should've heard the things she said to me just a little bit ago."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" Nikki said in her defense, "that girl just has it out for me."

"Nikki, be careful. Nathan won't care that you're a girl. You already broke the girl's nose." Theresa didn't understand why Nikki was after Haley. Nikki was after Jake, and as far as she knew Haley and Jake were just friends.

"Shut up" Nikki very rudely said, then she grabbed her bag and walked out of the bathroom. She was going to do whatever it was that popped into her head once she saw Haley, she didn't care that their would be people around.

* * *

"Way to go, tutor girl." Brooke turned to see her friend while she still held on to Jake.

Haley gave her a shy smile, she really didn't know how it was possible for her to win. Just like everyone else she thought Brooke would be winning.

"Who knew you had it in ya" Peyton commented.

"come one guys, it's not like she's not better then the rest of you" Nathan commented. In his eyes Haley deserved that crown more then anyone there. She was sweet, beautiful, and smart. She was like a triple threat, there was no one better for the title of queen in his eyes.

Haley looked up at him and smiled, her eyes full of love. "Thank you."

"What do you say we call it a night" Lucas said. He actually wanted to comment on Nathan's comment, but then decided not too. Haley was his best friend, and as much as he thought Peyton would have been a great queen, Haley was also perfect. God, any one of the girls there could have been great, everyone has good and evil in them, even though some of them don't decide to show their good side.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked turning to face the girl who had just commented.

"And why not?" Rachel was sick of the girl, Nikki always found a way to ruin their fun.

"Well, first of, that crown" she pointed to Haley's head, "belongs to me. We all know a nerd would never win. I mean, the only reason you won it's because you're dating Nathan. Plus –"

Haley felt the blood boiling through her body, she knew that people only liked her now because of Nathan. But that didn't mean that they didn't like her for herself when they got to know her. She was a great girl, and no one ever said mean things about her. Not caring anymore about Nikki's little speech, she walked over to the girl and placed her fist on her face.

Nikki was cut off by a fist colliding with her face and a whole bunch of gasps coming from around. She touched her face once the fist had been removed and saw a little bit of blood coming from her nose. Nikki still didn't know who exactly was the one who punched her, but she knew it had to be one of them. She didn't know who it was until she looked around and saw Haley wincing in pain and Nathan touching the girl's hand. She could see Haley wince in pain every time Nathan touched it, or tried to move it. Not caring anymore she walked over to Haley and pulled her by the hair back, she no longer cared about her probation. If she was going to be expelled, she was going to fight like it was her last day on earth.

Brooke saw the hair pull and ran towards the girls to separated them, Rachel running right along her. Both girls reached the fight and somehow got Nikki to let go Haley's hair, which was now a mess and all over the place. They both held the girl back with the help of Peyton, who to be so tiny was actually pretty strong.

Nathan held Haley back. To had just been dragged back by the hair, the girl really wanted to get back at Nikki. Maybe all the comments got to her, or the hair pull just was her braking point. Whatever it was, Haley wanted to beat the girl and didn't care if she was at a school event.

"Haley, calm down" Nathan warned holding her tight.

"let me go" she said, she wanted so bad to get Nikki.

"What is this?" Principal Turner said approaching the scene.

Haley quickly calmed down at the sight of him, she tried to fix her hair.

Principal Turner looked at Nikki and knew that somehow she had something to do with all of this, the whole mess was practically her fault. "Nikki, I'll see you in my office first thing Monday morning. As for the rest of you" he said looking around. "I would like to see you in my office tomorrow."

Nathan nodded understanding, he really didn't want to get on Turner's bad side. That would never end up well, Principal Turner could male your life a living hell.

"Who exactly will you need to see" Brooke asked. She didn't really know, Turner never mentioned anyone.

"You, Ms. Davis, Mr. Scott, Mr. Scott, Ms. Sawyer, Ms. Gatina, Ms. James. Tomorrow morning my office, eight o'clock." He then turned around and waived for some teachers to go over to the scene of the crime.

"I'm afraid we have to ask you to leave" one of the female teachers said, "you guys started a fight, and if you don't leave soon who knows what you're punishment will be."

The teens understood. Brooke grabbed Jake and they lead the way out, the were followed closely by Rachel and Mouth, Bevin and Skills. Peyton and Lucas were next but they stopped when they saw that Haley and Nathan weren't moving, or more like Haley wasn't moving.

"Let's go" Nathan said softly and pulled her towards his brother.

"Wait" she said pulling her hand away from him. She walked over to Nikki and gave her one last punch, she really didn't care that she was being watch. "Don't you EVER talk to me or my friends like that again" she said referring to all the comments Nikki had said to them throughout the whole dance.

Haley then began to walk, and grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him along with her. She was walking quickly out, Peyton and Lucas were practically running after them.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**oo**

**o**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you thought about this chapter. The next chapter will be skipping a few weeks, maybe even months. I just feel like this first chapters have gone very slow. But you will know what happened at that meeting and you will know what happens to Nikki. Also, I have some more drama coming, but it's all coming from Rachel's direction, and we will see if her and Haley's relationship will really last, and Brooke will finally accept Rachel. **

=D


	17. Nikki and Chris

**I am so sorry I haven't updated earlier, I've just been really distracted with the whole FIFA thing, I'm a big soccer fan. But better late than never. Here is the chapter. Also tell what team you want to win the FIFA, well if you watch it anyways. Hahhaa **

**_Bonnetta- Thanks for your update, and I know you're a Leyton fan, so I'm just going to say that their will be plenty in the coming chapters._**

**_KTxx- I know, I think they involved to much Brooke in fights, and they should had given them out more fairly. If you know what I mean._**

**_Team Papaya- thanks so much for your review. Please don't hate me for taking so long with this one, and for the crappines of it._**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- Your welcome. Although I really don't know what you are thankful for, ahhahahaa. Anyways, I haven't been able to find your friend's story so I haven't read it. And as for yours I will ready as soon as I'm done updating my stories. _**

**_Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni- Thanks so much, I really hope you like this chapter. _**

**Thank you to all, and I really hope you guys like it even if it is short and crappy. Also thanks to all of you who have added it to your favs and story alerts. Thanks ;D**

Chapter 17- Nikki and Chris

The first semester was gone, they had the best time during it, but now it was all gone. Basketball season was coming to an end as well as cheer, and soon they would be graduating. Life had been treating them pretty good. They were still all friends, but now they were closer then ever. Peyton and Lucas were still a couple. They were so cute, they could probably get cutest couple on the year book.

Brooke and Jake had their ups and downs. Jake was still letting Brooke's past hunt them, but she managed to get it all out of the way. The way they had spent the night of homecoming was a dream, and it was the beginning of their life together.

Nathan and Haley were also still together, and by now they pretty much the power couple. She was the smart girl, and he was the popular jock. All in all, they were the most known couple around school. Brooke had even gone far enough as to call them Naley.

Bevin and Skills, they finally took the leap from friends to couple. They were so cute together, and the group was just glad that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. It was really tiring seen them play games around each other.

Rachel was still friends with Haley, they were the best friends you could see walking around. Haley was still friends with Lucas, but Rachel had become more of a _'let's go get our hair done' _friend, Lucas hated the girly things. However Rachel still hadn't told them all about her past, and she really didn't plan on doing it anytime soon. She was happy in Tree Hill. It was the only place she had made friends, the kind that you could rely on no matter what. She wasn't going to let her past ruin that for her.

Mouth. Well, he was Mouth, what do you expect. He still didn't make a move on Rachel, he believed that she was too much for him to handle. As much as he would love to be with her, he couldn't bring himself to ask her out.

They were all sitting around their table, the one that had practically become their territory. At least no one stared at them now, they could eat without people watching their every move.

"Did you hear?" Brooke said, always the gossip girl of the school. There is nothing that can get passed Brooke, she will always find out what is going on.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Brooke still didn't like Rachel all that much, she was friends with her, but she still didn't trust her. None the less, she continued. "I heard Theresa talking to a girl, and she said that Nikki might be coming back."

"She can't" Lucas said, "she was expelled, you can't come back if you're kicked out."

"He's right" Peyton added.

Haley could still remember that Saturday. It had been the only Saturday she had been in the school. All she wanted was to go back home, she remembered it all so vivid, it scared her a little.

"What's on your mind?" Nathan asked. He notice that she wasn't talking much, and that she seemed a little distracted.

Haley shook her head shaking all thoughts out of her mind, "nothing" she said giving him a weak smile.

Nathan was just about to say something but was cut of by Brooke explaining why it was that Nikki might came back.

"Theresa said that Nikki's mom was giving the school a big donation so they take her back. If you ask me it's not fair, the girl practically makes the school hell for everyone and she gets to come back." Brooke was beyond mad, she still couldn't wrap it around her head. How was it that Nikki, the girl who had caused her and her friends all so much pain would be coming back.

"Chill Brooke" Bevin said, "maybe she's changed." Ever since her and Skills had started going out it was as if Bevin believed that the world was made of unicorns and rainbows, she was only seen the fairytale part of everything, never the logic.

Mostly everyone chuckled at Bevin's words. "Bevin you need to come down from your cloud" Rachel said trying to knock some sense into the girl.

"Maybe she's right." They were all shocked by Haley's words, after all she was the one who had hit Nikki.

"What?" Brooke's voice silence practically the whole lunch room.

"I'm serious. I mean, it's not like we haven't."

"Haley, the girl practically clean the floors with me, she tried to get Jake, she broke your nose, and talked trash about practically all of us, including you." Brooke was pissed, she couldn't believe that one of her friends was actually taking Nikki's side, who in their right mind would do that.

"Fine" Haley caved, she wanted to say more, but no one really wants to be on Brooke's bad side.

After that pretty much all of them calmed down, no one wanted to fight Brooke off. Who wants to see what she would do if it got to far, she would probably would've exploded.

O

Oo

Ooo

Oo

O

"Want a ride?"

Haley turned to see non other than her boyfriend right behind her. School was over and mostly everyone was getting their stuff from their lockers, she wasn't the exception.

"Not today" she said turning to face him. Seen the questionable look he had on she continued, "I promised Rachel I'd go to the mall with her, she need to get new shoes."

Nathan smiled and nodded his head. He wasn't happy she was going out, but he wasn't going to be one of those possessive boyfriends who wanted their girl to stay with them all the time. "I'll see ya later then."

"Yep" she said getting up on her toes and giving him a quick peck. She had spotted Rachel from the corner of her eye, and could tell that Rachel just wanted to get going. "Bye" she said before running to her awaiting friend.

"What was that?" Lucas asked walking up behind Nathan, "she left you?"

"Shut up." Nathan hit his brother's arm.

"So, wanna go shoot at the river court?"

Nathan nodded and both boys walked down the hall together. Whitey had tone down practice just a bit, they were only three games away from the championship, but he thought that the boys deserved a little freedom. The freedom they got wasn't over the top or anything, but they did get Monday's off.

"Where are you boys going?"

Lucas looked next to him and saw his girlfriend, she had appeared out of nowhere, but he wasn't going to tell her to go. He draped his arm over her shoulder and they walked down the hall, "the river court."

"Need a cheerleader?" Brooke's cheery voice came from behind them.

All three of the turned around, "where the hell did you come from?" Nathan asked confused, it was getting to be too much. First it was Lucas, then Peyton, and now Brooke and Jake.

"Class" Jake said in a duh tone, "you have room for one more?"

"Make it two" Skills said standing right next to Nathan.

"Seriously" Nathan said loudly.

"What's wrong?" This time the voice was goofier then the rest, so their was no doubt in Nathan's mind that it was Mouth. All he wanted was to know where all this people came from?

Brooke laughed along with Peyton and Lucas, "I think he's going crazy" Peyton joked.

"Yeah" Brooke added.

Lucas shook his head, "so, we going or what?"

"Let's go" Nathan said and began walking, soon followed by the rest of the gang.

"Where is Haley?" Peyton asked as they walked towards the cars.

"The mall, with Rachel" Nathan said and walked to his car, "See you there" he yelled, then got in his car and drove off.

"Someone's not very happy" Brooke said and hopped in Jake's car.

O

Oo

Ooo

Oo

O

"So, why are we getting shoes?"

"Because, I have a cousin who is coming to visit" Rachel said walking into the store.

"Really?" Haley was surprised, she had known Rachel for a while, but she didn't know much about her. Other than her parents are never home, and she's an only child.

"That's right."

"What's his name?"

"You might know him, he's a signer" Rachel said holding some orange shoes.

"Really? So, you like know celebrities?"

"That's right."

"So, the name."

"Oh" Rachel said realizing she never told Haley his name, "it's Chris." Rachel continued to look through the shoes with her friend and they continued to talk about Chris and his music.

**Okay, I know this is a really, really, really crappy chapter, but I wanted to get something there. Next chapter will have a lot more going on, Chris will be there and will want to get with everyone of the girls. Can you say DRAMA? Hahaha **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me how crappy this chapter was hahahahah =D**


	18. Questions Unanswered

**Thanks to all the reviews on the last chapter, also thanks to all of you who add this story to your favorite and story alert. Thanks so much for all your support.**

**_OTHfan1- Thanks for the review, and there is only a little bit of jealous Nathan on this one, but there will be plenty on the next chapter._**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- Hahaha, Nicky should show up in one or two more chapters, but that's not really for sure yet. Thanks for your review, and I'll be waiting for your friends story._**

**_Bonnetta- thanks for your review, and since you are a Leyton fan there is something big coming their way. If you have any ideas on what you want that to be, please tell me. (you'll know what I'm talking about at the end of this chapter.)_**

**_Goldenbabe- Mouth will tell Rachel, he just needs that little push. I'm just trying to pick the right person to push him, I was thinking maybe Chris could be that person. As for Chris bringing drama, you know it, he always does._**

**_TeamPapaya- I know, this chapter was just sort of the set up for the second half of the story. Haha, thanks for your review._**

**_KTxx- Thanks for your review, I'm glad you're liking the story. And Chris will have a lot more story line on the next chapter, this one just kind of introduces him._**

**_Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni- Thanks for your review. And well, since the team I was going for is out, I won't be all that distracted anymore hahaha. _**

**_Sobreyra274- Thanks so MUCH for all your reviews. You just started reading and you reviewed every single one of the chapters up. THANKS. I'm glad you are liking it, and I love Jake and Brooke together. I really hope you like this chapter. -=D_**

**Thanks to all, and please ENJOY this chapter. **

O

Oo

O

**Chapter 18- Questions Unanswered **

The day had finally came, the day when Chris Keller would arrive in Tree Hill. Rachel was ecstatic to say the least, she loved her cousin. Chris was pretty much her only friend since they were kids, she was never very friendly. Chris was there for her always, no matter what the situation was. They were like brother and sister, but with different parents.

Rachel got up and called the one person she had asked to go to the airport with her to pick up her cousin, Haley. She loved to spend time with her. Haley was pretty much the first girl friend she has had since she could remember, she mostly hung out with boys.

_"Hey you" Haley said when she answered the phone, "are you excited."_

"Super, I can't wait" Rachel squealed. "Do you want me to pick you up? Or, are you coming here?"

_"You can come" Haley said knowing how much Rachel liked spending time at her house._

"Okay, I'll be there in like an hour. His plane should be here in like two so, yea. I'll see ya." Rachel was so excited she couldn't even form words. She hung up the phone and ran to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

O

Oo

O

"So, Rachel's coming?" he asked still laying on her bed.

Haley walked over to him while she closed her lip gloss, "yes, she asked me to go to the airport with her to pick up her cousin."

"Her cousin's coming?"

"I didn't tell you?" Haley was actually pretty surprised that she hadn't told him, she usually told him everything.

"Now you know how much time you spend with her" Nathan responded a little annoyed at the fact that Haley was spending so much time with Rachel. "When is she getting here?" he asked.

"Rachel? In about an hour" Haley answered.

"No" he said, "her cousin?"

Haley sat on the bed and looked at him, "well, _he_, get's here in about two hours."

"He?"

Haley nodded.

"It's a boy?" Nathan couldn't deny the fact that he was jealous, he was pretty much losing his girlfriend to a girl, what would happen when a boy came into the equation.

"Yes" Haley said, "are you jealous?" she asked trying to joke with him.

Nathan shook his head, "Noooo."

"Are you sure?" She could now tell on his voice that there was something he wasn't telling her.

Nathan nodded, "yes." He waited a second and let out a breath, "wanna hang out after you go?"

"Umm. I. Well, Rachel wants to take Chris out to lunch, and she wanted me to come with."

"Fine" He said standing up, he really didn't want things to get too bad.

"Nathan, wait."

"Why?" he asked turning to face her, his expression irritated.

"I was" she walked closer to him, "well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Nathan was a little surprised that she asked, but there really was no reason for him to be surprised.

"Will you?" she asked wrapping her arms around his torso.

Nathan looked down at the girl he loved, he wanted to give her space, he wanted her to be her own person, but it was so hard for him to say no to her. So, he nodded. "Yes, I'll go."

"Thanks." She then reached up to him and gave him a quick peck, "I'll call you when we're on our way back from the airport."

"Okay." Nathan reached down to her and captured her lips with his in a passionate, full of lust kiss. Once he pulled away he walked out of her room. Leaving Haley with a taste of more.

O

Oo

O

"Hey you" Lucas said walking into her room.

Peyton turned to face the guy standing by her door. She was currently working on a new sketch, she flipped it so that it wasn't seeable and walked up to him.

"You ready?" Lucas asked pulling him close.

"You now it" she said giving him a quick peck, "let me grab my jacket."

Lucas let her go and waited for her to come back to him.

"Alright, let's go" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of her room.

Once settled in the car Lucas turned to her, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah" she nodded, "I love you Lucas, I want to do this."

"Okay" Lucas smiled and pulled away from her house. He really hoped that she didn't regret this later on, but he was sure he wanted this just as much, if not more than her.

O

Oo

O

Brooke had just seen Jake when she walked up to him. He was at the café sitting on a booth. Jake had called her earlier that morning saying that he had some news he wanted to share with her, some very important news.

"Hey" she said sitting on the opposite side of the booth.

"Hey." He was obviously nervous.

"So? What is it?" she asked trying to encourage him to continue. Brooke wanted to know all of it so bad, but it just seemed like Jake was holding on to important information.

"Well" he said holding for a pause, "umm…" Jake reached into a pocket from his jacket and pulled out an envelope, "here, read it" he said while he handed her the envelope.

Brooke looked at him confused, but she opened the envelope anyways. If he wanted her to read it, it must have been something important. "Jake, this is from –"

"yes" he said cutting her, "I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Are you going?"

"I want to, but I want to know what you think." To Jake Brooke's opinion is the most important thing.

"I, Jake. You. Umm" she couldn't form words, "I think-"

"Brooke" he reached over and grabbed her hands, "I want to make this decision with you, you're part of my life now. I love you, and I want to know what you think about all of this. It's really important for me to know what you think about his."

"I think you should go" she said in a mere whisper, "it's a great opportunity, you deserve it."

Jake really didn't want to fight her off, especially since she was telling him that he should go. It was his dream, or at least it was until he met her. But now he knew that he wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. They would talk about this letter later, but now he wanted to be with his girlfriend drama free.

"Shall we eat?" he asked hoping that she wouldn't mind the change of subject.

Brooke nodded and picked up a menu, she loved the boy sitting across from her. She wanted him to grab onto this opportunity so bad, but she knew that the opportunity might take him away from her.

They both looked at their menus and waited for the waitress to come and take their order, they were going to spend the day together, and they were not going talk about the letter any more that day.

O

Oo

O

Haley and Rachel waited at the airport. They had arrived about ten minutes ago, and the plane was suppose to land in about thirty. Yet, Rachel was very anxious to see her cousin, her one and true best friend. At least the only one he had until she moved to Tree Hill.

"Breath" Haley instructed.

Rachel turned to face her with a smile, "thanks."

"For what?" Haley was confused. Rachel was her friend, she would do anything for her. Somehow, Haley had become real close to Rachel. They were so different, and no one really understood why they were so close. It was like their difference made them even closer.

"For coming. Being here for me."

Haley pulled her friend to a hug, "you don't have to thank me." She pulled away and walked over to the chairs on the side, she sat on one and pulled Rachel so that she would sit on the one next to her.

"You're a good friend" Rachel said pulling her to a hug again. Haley was just about to open her mouth to say something when she was cut off by someone.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned at the sound of her voice and practically jumped of her seat, "Ahh, Chris!" she hugged her cousin, who dropped his guitar and bag to hug her back.

"How are you little cousin" Chris hugged her tightly, he loved his little cousin as if she was his sister. "Ugh, I missed you."

Rachel pulled away, "I missed you, too. I'm so glad you're here."

Haley stood up and coughed a little to get their attention.

"Oh" Rachel stepped back and looked at Haley and back to Chris. "Chris. This is my friend. Haley. Haley, this is Chris."

"So you're the famous Haley" Chris said stretching out his hand.

Haley shook his hand, "I guess I am. Nice to meet you."

"Actually, it's nice to meet _you_" he said looking at her up and down.

Rachel knew her cousin all too well, and she wasn't going to let him ruin her friendship with Haley. "Let's go. I want you to meet the rest of my friends" Rachel said grabbing his hand and pulling him.

Haley walked right behind them, and she really hoped that this guy wouldn't look at her the way he was when Nathan was near, she really didn't want to see that.

O

Oo

O

After dropping Haley off Rachel went straight home with Chris, she wanted to make sure he was settled in before he met her friends. During the car drive Rachel also changed lunch plans to dinner, she wanted it to be a more civil meal, so she opted to go for dinner.

O

Oo

O

**There it is. I hope you like it. I actually liked this chapter, even though it has a LOT of unanswered questions. But don't worry, they will all be answered on the next chapter. Next chapter we'll have the dinner and Chris meeting the rest of the gang, also Peyton and Lucas will reveal their big news.**

**Thanks you all for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think. =D**


	19. Quick Dine

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter.

_**bonnetta**__**- here is your answer, I hope you like it. **_

_**sobreyra274- thanks so much, hope you like this one. **_

_**Haley Elizabeth James- haha I hope she has it up soon. This chapter is not all that great, but I hope you like it anyways. **_

_**OTHfan1- All that will be coming, because I totally loved all of the ideas. This chapter is not that great, but the next one I will put more effort into it.**_

_**KTxx- I hope you like it, but I have to warn you it's not that good. The next will have more jealous boyfriends.**_

_**TeamPapaya- That is also part of the plan, but it will be revealed in the next chapters. But I was thinking more like making him fall for Mouth so then Rachel has competition with her own cousin.**_

_**Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni- You are right about everything you said, hahaha. I hope you like this one, and BRAKE's secret will be revealed in the next chapter, as well as more Chris crap.**_

**THANKS TO ALL AND PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ;D**_**  
**_

**Chapter 19-**

Rachel was excited to have her cousin meet her friends. She was never a friend kind of girl, and Chris knew that, that's why he was excited to meet them too. Also because he had met Haley, and he had really liked the girl. She was really nice, and really sweet.

"Let's go!" she yelled up the stairs.

Chris ran down the stairs towards her and they both walked to the door and out to her car.

"So… Are you going to tell me anything about your friends, you know, so I'm prepared" Chris said hoping that Rachel would explain about her friends.

"Well, you met Haley"

"Yeah" he said with a dirty tone.

"She's like my best friend, we pretty much do everything together. Well, her and Lucas. He's her best friend, they've known each other since they were kids. He's the tall dirty blond one. Lucas is Nathan's brother. Nathan is the tall one with dark hair, you can't miss him, his always around Haley. Then there is Brooke, who doesn't really like me. And Peyton the blond one, she's nice. There is another blond, Bevin. She's really dumb, you'll know who she is, and Skills is the dark one." She didn't want to sound racist by calling Skills black, besides, he wasn't black, he was chocolaty.

"Which one do you like?" Chris asked realizing that she never mentioned that she liked anyone.

Rachel pulled the car to park as they had arrived at the café, she turned to face her cousin and let out a deep breath "that would be Mouth."

"What kind of name is that?" he asked getting out.

"Chris, just please be nice" she begged as they walked towards the door, "I like this people."

Chris knew how hard it was for Rachel to make friends, so he nodded and gave her a smile, then he pulled her to his side and they walked close together inside.

0

00

0

Karen had set a table just for them, Lucas had told her about the dinner Rachel wanted to have and Karen decided to make them a long table.

By the time Rachel and Chris got there everyone had their plate of food in front of them, they were ready to dig in. On one side of the table was Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, and Mouth with an empty seat next to him. Across form Peyton was Bevin, followed by Skills, Nathan, and Haley.

"Hey guys" Rachel said walking in, "how long have you been here?"

Brooke looked up and saw Rachel with a dirty blond guy with a little too much gel, "like ten minutes" she said.

Chris smiled, "nice to meet you all."

"Hey, I'm Lucas" Lucas said from his spot.

"Peyton"

"Skills"

"Bevin"

"Brooke"

"Jake"

"Nathan"

"Mouth"

"Hey" said Haley, she had already met the guy.

"Hello, Haley" he said taking the seat next to her, something that didn't sit right with Nathan. He wanted to change her seats so bad, but he didn't want others to notice how jealous he got when guys hit on his girlfriend.

"So, Rachel said you're in college" Lucas tried to begin a conversation.

"Was" Chris corrected, "I dropped out."

"What?" Rachel yelled spitting her soda out. "when" she said when she was done coughing.

"That's not important?"

"Why?" Haley asked not understanding why someone would drop out.

"You see beautiful lady" Chris said turning to her, "I got an offer to record a single, and I took it."

Nathan wanted nothing more than to beat him up right there, how dare he call her beautiful lady. Not that she wasn't, but he didn't really like Chris, already.

"Really?" Haley asked fascinated with the idea of recording a track, "how?"

"This guy heard me sing, and he asked me to record a single" he said, "the only problem is that I need a girl's voice."

"Haley, you should do it" Lucas said, he knew how much Haley liked singing, and he also knew how good she sounded.

"Oh, no" Haley said a little embarrassed, "I can't…"

"yes you can" Brooke yelled, "I heard you the other day."

"Guys… I"

"Would you?" Chris asked, "I'd love to hear you."

Lucas could see the tension in Nathan's body from his seat, he didn't know what to do to stop it. It was obvious that Haley couldn't tell, she wasn't even looking at him.

"What's with him?" Jake whispered to Brooke, getting only a shook of her head in return. Brooke was just as interested in the idea as Haley was right now, even Peyton was interested in the whole thing.

"We have something to tell you" Lucas said trying to get everyone's attention.

All heads turned his way, including the girl next to him who was glaring. Peyton wanted to tell everyone about it, but she didn't think that this was the right time.

"Lucas, I don…"

"What is it?" Brooke yelled, she was so impatient.

"We got married" he said fast.

Everyone sitting there's jaw's dropped, no one could believe that Peyton and Lucas had actually gone and done that. Sure, they were both eighteen now, but they were also still in high school.

"What?" Haley said.

Peyton raised her hand and showed them the band on her finger.

"When?" Brooke asked.

"earlier today" Peyton said with a huge grin, she was so happy about the whole thing.

"Is that why you couldn't go with me to the mall" Bevin asked.

"Oh my god" Rachel said, "you're married. In high school."

"Yeah" Lucas said with a hesitant smile.

"You two got married?" Chris asked confused, the attention had suddenly disappeared form him, and he didn't understand why.

"Yeah" Peyton said with a smile and leaning closer to Lucas.

"Who's next?" Brooke asked in a demanding tone, "if some else is going to get married I need to know, I have to design a dress, and I can't do that if you just go and elope" she said glaring at her suppose best friend.

"I think that would be Haley and Nathan" said Mouth.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Actually, I thought you two would have done it first" Jake commented.

"Haley, you have to let me make your dress" Brooke demanded.

"Brooke, I'm not getting married" Haley said.

"Yet" Nathan added.

"Yet" she repeated.

"Why'd you get married?" Chris asked Peyton, "you are fine."

"Excuse me" Lucas said.

"I was just giving your girl a compliment" Chris said, "you know, since she's already taken."

"Stay away" Lucas said getting angrier by the second.

"Or what?" Chris threatened.

"Chris stop" Jake said trying to get the guy to cool down.

"It's not my fault that the guys in Tree Hill can't provide to their sexy girlfriends" he said winking at Brooke.

"Dude, I think you need to chill" Skills said trying to force Chris to sit.

"Get your hands off me" Chris said pushing Skills, "by the way, you're slut is waiting" he said.

"That's it" Nathan said standing up.

"Nathan don't" Haley yelled and stood right in front of him. "Rachel" she said and signaled for Rachel to take Chris out.

Rachel understood, and she pulled Chris out with her. That wasn't really what she wanted at the moment, she actually would have loved for one of the guys to punch him right there.

"What the hell is your problem" she yelled at him pushing him towards the car, "I specifically asked you not to ruin this for me, and you go and call all my friends sluts and hit on them. What the hell, Chris?"

"Shut up" Chris yelled, "you're the slut, not them. I just wanted you to feel good about yourself" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked confused, his answer made no since.

"You. Are. A. Slut" he said pronouncing each word slowly.

Rachel was just about to slap him when she saw her cousin hit the grown, she took a step back and yelled. When she opened her eyes again she saw Chris wincing in pain on the floor, and Mouth standing right next to her.

"Mouth" she said softly.

He shook his fist in pain, "he needed it" he said in his defense.

"I know" she said letting out a little chuckle, "thank you."

Mouth smiled at her, he loved it when she smiled.

"You bitch" Chris said standing up.

"Just get in the car" Mouth yelled.

Chris wasn't much of a fighter, he was actually a big woos, so he did exactly as he was instructed. Scared that Mouth would punch him again he ran to the car and jumped in the back seat.

"Thank you" Rachel said again, then she leaned closer and kissed his cheek. She then turned around and walked towards the car.

0

00

0

**I know crappy,and short chapter. I wanted to get it up soon, and I couldn't put all my ideas down. But here it is, I hope you guys like it.**

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Also, I will talk about Brake's letter on the next chapter. **


	20. Talk To Him

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and also to everyone who adds this story to your favorites and alerts, Thank you sooooo much. **

**Chapter 20- Talk To Him**

Everyone was still talking about Chris, but the topic was actually the punch Mouth had given the guy. After the punch everyone had gone outside to check what was going on, only to find Mouth shaking his fist and Rachel getting in a car with an ass. Then they all went home, they really didn't want to relive the moment.

Peyton and Lucas went back to her house, it was were they would be living until graduation.

"Don't you think we should get our own house?" Lucas asked, he really thought that the apropiate thing to do was to move into their own house. Sure, it had only been one day since they got married, but he thought that it would be nice to have their own space.

Peyton came out of the bathroom already wearing her night gown, she walked over to the bed and settled herself in it. "No. Plus, my dad's never home. It would be stupid to pay rent somewhere else when we get to live here for free."

"I guess you're right" he said realizing what she said was true. It actually made lots of since that they stay there. The money they would have used on an apartment would be saved for school.

"So we're going to your house tomorrow? You know, to get your stuff" she said putting lotion on her hands.

"Yeah, my mom's not going to be happy about this."

"You're eighteen, Lucas. You don't need her permission."

"But I'm sure she would've liked to have known about this."

"No one knew" she said, "and if she loves you, she'll be happy for you." With that she turned her lamp off and turned to her side to go to bed.

Lucas sat there thinking about her words. She was right, if Karen loved him she would be happy that he was happy. Peyton made him happy, she was the one. The one person that made him smile even when it seemed impossible to do so, the one who completed him.

O

Oo

O

"Have you guys seen Rachel today?"

Mouth was always the type of guy who was concerned about his friends, but he knew it was different with Rachel. With her it was more a of a love thing. He wasn't sure it was love, but he knew he really liked her. She was the first girl to actually treat him like a guy, and not like a nerd who didn't deserve the time of day. She saw passed all his neediness and saw the real man behind it, that's what he liked about her.

"I think she was going to stay home with Chris" Haley responded.

"How do you know that?" Nathan wasn't too thrilled to know that his girlfriend knew what Chris was up to.

She turned to him and put her drink on the table, "I talked to Rachel this morning, well, more like she talked to me." She then turned to look at Mouth with a smile, "and Nice job Mouth, she told me about you and Chris."

Mouth blushed a little, and turned so that no one really notice.

"What did he do?" Brooke asked from her spot next to Jake.

"He" Haley said and paused dramatically, "punched Chris" she said fast.

"Nice job" Nathan said pounding his fist with Mouth's.

"I didn't know you had it in ya" Jake commented. He had known Mouth for a long time, and he never saw a evil or aggressive side to him. Then again, he never saw Mouth hanging on a girl before.

"It's no bid deal" Mouth said shyly.

"I think we should celebrate" Bevin said, "I really didn't like the guy, he kept staring at everyone like he wanted to eat us." She made a disgusted face.

"You mean he wanted to eat you" Skills said not realizing his tone of anger.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you."

Everyone at the tabled awed and smiled at their friends. They looked so in love, and so cute next to each other. Besides, they were all just glad that they had gotten over the whole love triangle with Mouth.

"Bevin's right" Brooke said.

"About having eyes for me?" Skills joked.

"About the party. Mouth deserves only the best for his great punch" she said looking at her friend who sat all alone across from her.

Brooke never really liked Rachel, but she knew that Mouth had been crushing on her. She just wished that Rachel would open her eyes soon and see what a great guy Mouth was, and how much he really loved her.

"Yeah" Nathan agreed, "we can use the beach house."

"What about your dad?"

"He'll be in Charlotte this weekend" he responded to his girlfriend, "We can even make it a sleepover" he added, knowing that it wouldn't be much of a sleepover with all the horny teenagers around.

"Great than" Brooke said excited. "Since P. Sawyer decided not to show up today, I guess it's up to you and me tutor girl" Brooke told her from across the table, she then stood up. "Come on, let's go."

"Now?" Haley wasn't one to skip school, and she wasn't going to start because of a party.

"Yes now" Brooke said grabbing her purse.

"I think we should wait till school's over, Brooke"

"She's right, Brooke. It's not a good idea to skip when we are so close to graduation" Jake said to his girlfriend who was already standing next to him and ready to go.

"First of all, it's never to early to get started on a party. Second, graduation is in like three months. Which means, we still have time to worry about that. And third," she thought about it for a second, "that" was all she said referring to her previous statements.

"Brooke, have you even applied for schools yet?" Mouth asked from his seat.

"Yes. Now can we please go tutor girl."

"Sorry, I can't skip if I want a good school to take me."

"what are you talking about, I'm sure you've gotten your acceptance letter already." Jake wanted to tell them about his letter, but he didn't think it would be right if it wasn't the topic, so he brought it up.

"Actually" Haley said looking at Nathan then back at their friends, "I know where I'm going."

Brooke had to sit for this, one of her closest friend was revealing where she would be living for the next four years of her life. She sat back next to Jake and paid close attention to what Haley was about to say, "where?" she asked impatiently. It seemed that Haley was pausing just to make her angry.

"Well" Haley said pausing again, "we'll be going to Duke" she said fast.

Looking at Brooke's face was the best part of the surprise. Her jaw was practically touching the table, and her eyes were about to pop out of her head. Brooke couldn't believe that Haley had finally decided to follow Nathan and got to Duke, but she wasn't only going to Duke, she was going with him. That's right, she said WE, not me or I but we.

"Oh my god" Brooke squealed a little too loud, practically the whole room was staring at them.

"Brooke calm down" Mouth said.

"I think she's excited" Bevin said to Skill softly, not that there was any need. No one was going to hear her when Brooke was screaming like crazy, anyway.

Brooke jumped from her seat and walked over to hug her friends, "I am so happy for you guys" she said still smiling.

She walked over to Jake and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I think we should tell them" she said.

"Tell us what?" Skills asked filling out of the loop.

"What are you guys up to?" Haley asked.

Brooke looked at Skills and Bevin, then at Mouth, and finally to Haley and Nathan. Her smile grew bigger and bigger as she waited for Jake to tell them his big news.

"Come on, Jake. Tell us" Nathan was anxious now, he couldn't wait anymore.

"You see" he paused, "I too will be attending Duke."

"What?" Nathan said loudly, "Man, that's awesome. When you find out?"

"Just before Chris got here" saying his name with bitterness.

"Did you accept it?" Haley asked curious.

"Yes, Brooke made me."

"That's because I'll be there too" she said.

"What?" Bevin yelled, "are you all going to Duke?" Now she really felt out of the loop, as did Skills. Sure he had applied to Duke, but he had yet to receive his letter of acceptance, or rejection.

"I know, they accepted me. Well, that and the fact that my dad went there and paid all four years in advance" Brooke said. "But who cares, I'll get to be with people I know and love" she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Jake's cheek.

"Is that why you guys were acting so weird during that dinner?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to tell you. But, then everything just started getting out of control."

The few minutes they had left of lunch Brooke didn't even bother to bring up the party preparations anymore, she knew that she wanted to do it really bad, but she also understood that Haley didn't want to miss school for that.

They talked about school and about all the things they would be able to do there. They also wondered what was up with the newlyweds, they hadn't seen them since the dinner with Chris. Bevin told them of all the places she had applied and the places she was hoping to get accepted to, to everyone else her hopes were way to high. Skill said that he was only waiting for an acceptance letter to a school were he could play basketball, he would be happy anywhere hew could play the game he loved so much.

Mouth was quiet most of the time remaining, he was still worried about Rachel, and thought that he should stop by after school to check on her. But then he thought that maybe Haley would go visit her, he wasn't going to really get answers if he didn't ask, but he was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice when the bell had rang and most of his friends were leaving the table.

O

Oo

O

As much as she wanted to go to school and see how Mouth was after the great punch he had given Chris the previous night, she couldn't. Chris was her cousin, and no matter what happened or happens he was all ways there for her and would always be. Sure, he was an ass at times, okay, most of the time. But she couldn't leave him alone with a black eye. He was a nice guy once you got to know him, but he never really let the goodness of him shine.

"I can't believe your boyfriend hit me?" Chris said wincing at the feel of the ice on his face.

"You shouldn't had been such an ass, and he's not my boyfriend."

"He's cute" Chris said, "I like him" his tone never once sounded like he was joking.

"You think?" Rachel always cared what Chris said, he was pretty much the only family she ever had.

Chris nodded. He did think Mouth was cute, and he was nice. Plus the guy had punched him to defend Rachel, when the only thing Chris had done was call her a whore.

"You know, I think I'm going to tell him how I feel" Rachel said looking at him.

They had been watching movies all morning, and right now she just wanted to talk to her cousin. Plus, the movies were getting a little boring.

"Why?"

"I just feel that if I keep it in any longer I might explode, besides I want him to know."

"Rachel, you know I love you and I would do anything for you" Chris said moving closer to her, "but what happens if your feelings aren't returned, if he doesn't like you?"

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Chris laid back down and placed the ice pack back on his eye.

Rachel turned back to the TV but paid no attention, instead her head was flooding with thoughts about telling him. What if Chris was right, and Mouth didn't feel the same way about her. Then why would he punch Chris, Mouth wasn't they violent type. What if she told him and he walked away, how would she be able to deal with it. But if she didn't tell him he would slip away, and what if he actually liked her back, then holding her feelings would just hurt both of them. She let out a loud sight and shook her head at the thought of not knowing what to do.

One thought did come to her, and she followed her mind on this. She did exactly what she thought she should have done.

"Where are you going?" Chris yelled, but she was already out of the room when he yelled. He quickly got up and followed her.

O

Oo

O

They were both laying on her bed. Her parents weren't home, so he didn't see a need of not to get to far, it's not like they've never gotten that far before. The kissing escalated, and they both had less and less clothes on as each minute passed by.

"That's the door" she said trying to push him away.

"Just let it ring, they'll leave" he said trailing kisses down her neck.

"What if it's my parent" she said out of breath, she hated when he did that, he knew how she couldn't resist when he sucked on her neck.

All the sudden the door bell stopped ringing, he let out a soft chuckled and returned to her mouth. "See, I told you."

"Haley James, I know you're here!" she heard someone yell. That was enough to startled her, she pushed Nathan off her as fast as she could, and this time he didn't fight it.

Haley looked like she had been caught stealing something from a toy store, she looked at him and motioned for him to hand her over her shirt. Nathan did as motioned and threw it to her.

Once the shirt was slipped on her she heard the voice again, but this time she recognized it and let out a sigh of relieve when she realized who it was. "Haley, you better be dressed I have Chris with me."

"What is he doing here?" Nathan asked softly and angry.

Haley shrugged her shoulders and as she looked back at the door Rachel walked in with a Chris holding an ice pack to his eye.

"Oh god" Rachel said when she saw a shirtless Nathan standing by the bed, "where you two..? Did you..?"

"If what you're trying to ask is if I was giving Nathan a massage because of his brutal practice today, then yes" Haley said not sounding a bit like a liar.

"Oh please" Rachel said, "I know you guys better than that."

"What do you want, Rachel?" Nathan asked getting a little pissed that she wasn't getting to what she wanted, and more to the fact that she had brought her cousin along.

"I came to talk to my friend, but I don't mind watching" she said laughing just a bit.

"I don't either" Chris jumped in, "but I'd rather it just be Haley, I'm not much into guys" he joked, which didn't cause Nathan much amusement.

"Why don't you guys wait in the kitchen, I'll be right down" Haley told Rachel with pleading eyes, she really didn't want Nathan to go far with this whole thing.

Once they were out of the room Nathan turned to Haley, "that guy's a jerk."

"I know" she said walking over to him and handing him his shirt, "but you need to chill."

"Chill! Haley, the guys is practically saying he wants to watch you in a porno and you want me to chill."

"Yes, just be nice" she said softly kissing him on the cheek.

"I can't" he said quickly grabbing her wrist, "I can't be nice to a guy that wants nothing more than to rip your clothes of, or who makes rude jokes about you. I can't."

"I know, I just want you to try" she said, when he said nothing she continued, "for me."

He couldn't say no to that one, she always used it. He let out a sigh, "for you" he said walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her so they could go to the kitchen together, "but if he tries anything-"

"I know, you'll knock him out."

"That's my girl" he said proud that she knew him so well.

With that they both walked to the kitchen to see what was so important that Rachel had to walk into her room to find her.

O

Oo

O

Karen had just gotten home from the café, she was taking a break and wanted to check if Lucas had actually made it home. She hadn't sleep a bit the previous night not knowing anything about him, he didn't even bother to call.

She walked in and heard someone in his room, so she thought that he could be there. Without thinking twice about it she walked to his room. Her eyes started to water when she saw him packing. Karen didn't understand why he would be packing, why would be want to leave her, why wasn't he explaining her anything.

"Where are you going?" she asked once she composed herself, she didn't want to seem broken and hurt in front of her son.

Lucas turned startled, "mom."

"Lucas, where are you going?"

"I have to talk to you" he said walking over to her, once he reached her he grabbed her hands and pulled her to the bed, he wanted her to be seated for this.

"Lucas, what's going on?"

"I did something" when he saw the confused look in her eyes he explained a little further, "I love Peyton, mom. I love her with all my heart, and you have to know that I didn't just rush into this. We talked about it, and we thought about it for a while before we took that step."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night I spent the night with Peyton" he said, "we got married, mom."

"What?" she yelled standing up, "how, you're just a child."

"I'm eighteen mom, and so is she. It's legal."

"Why would you do something so stupid? What about your future? What about school?"

"I love her"

"Lucas, Love is not going to pay the bills. Love is not going to take you places."

"I know, but we're going to make it. You'll see, mom" Lucas said grabbing on of the boxes on his bed.

Karen wanted to smack him, spank him. She actually didn't really know what she wanted to do to him, but she knew she didn't want her baby to leave. She wasn't ready for him to leave to college, how was she suppose to be ready to let him move out with a girl. But she understood. She had been there for him when he would come home bummed because he thought that Nathan didn't treat her the right way. And when he would see her and she just smiled at him he would tell his mom how much he loved that.

As much as she didn't want him to leave, Karen understood that her baby had grown up and that it might just be time for him to leave.

"Where will you be staying?"

"Peyton's, her dad wont be home until she graduates, so we'll just be living there."

"Stay here" Karen said.

"Mom"

"You said it yourself. Larry won't be there, and if you're here at least I'll get to have you until you leave for college" she said almost pleading him to stay, "please."

Lucas hated when his mom cried, but he hated it even more when it was his fault that she cried. "I'll talk to Peyton about it" he assured her, then he walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

Karen let the moment soak in and prayed that Peyton would say yes to the idea of them living with Karen.

O

Oo

O

"Come on, Brooke. I'm sure Nate has everything we need at his house" Jake wined.

Brooke had him shopping with her since they got out of practice. Sure they weren't playing anymore, but Jake, Nathan, Lucas, Skills and some of the other guys would always practice after school at the river court. It had become a habit to just train, and since they all wanted to play college basketball, they had to stay in shape.

"Come on, Jake" she said pouting, "just a few more things."

He looked at her to see if he could stare her down, maybe if he stared long enough she would confess that she was just getting started with this whole thing.

She flashed him a smile that showed her dimples, and that caught Jake. She knew too well that he couldn't resist her dimples, they were a curse to him, but a great weapon to her.

"Fine" Jake said, "but you have to give me a massage tonight, I can't feel my feet" he complained.

"Okei dokey" Brooke said giving him a kiss on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was just about to deepened the kiss when she pulled away, "let's go" she said spanking him lightly. He groaned loudly and followed the girl that had left him wanting more just a minute ago.

O

Oo

O

"So what's wrong?" Haley asked walking in the kitchen with Nathan holding her close by.

Rachel looked at them up and down and couldn't help but to think that Nathan looked like a caveman keeping his woman away from the rest of them. She then looked at Haley, "it's sorta private" she said shyly.

"Oh" Haley said, then she turned to Nathan. "Why don't you go to the game room, I'll be there soon" she said softly.

Nathan wanted nothing more than to say no, but he had promised her that he would behave. He smiled at her and nodded, then he leaned down and kissed her softly and sweetly. "Don't be long" he whispered on the way back up.

"I wont" she whispered back. She then turned to Chris, "Chris, why don't you go with him. I'm sure you can find something to keep yourself entertain."

"Do you have a picture of you there, or of any of your fine friends" he said seductively.

The simple sentence caused Nathan's blood to boil, he looked at Haley and she gave him a pleading look. He nodded and turned to Chris. "There are no pictures, but cool games" he said trying to sound enthusiastic and nice.

"Whatever" Chris said and followed Nathan.

"Sorry bout him" Rachel said walking towards Haley, "he doesn't get much action, if you know what I mean."

"Ew" Haley said, "please change the subject."

Rachel laughed and walked to one of the chair near by, after sitting she looked at her friend who was sitting next to her.

"What's wrong, Rach?"

"I like Mouth" Rachel blurted out.

Haley looked at her smiling, "I know."

"What?"

"Rachel, he likes you too. It's so obvious. The only people who can't see it , it's you two" she pointed out, "is that why you came?"

"No" she shook her head, "I was actually thinking of telling him, but I'm not sure I should."

"Why not? You guys would be the oppose Nathan and Haley" Haley tried to joke.

"What?" she said chuckling.

"I mean, he's the nerd and you're the popular girl. But in all seriousness, you should tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Rachel asked worried.

"That's not gonna happen" Haley said, "He likes you. I can tell."

"I'm just scared" she admitted, "Haley, I've never been like this. At my old school guys just talked to me because they wanted to sleep with me, but Mouth's different. He sees me, like actually sees the person I am. I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Come'er" Haley said pulling her friend to a hug, "Mouth likes you, I can see. I mean, even Nathan sees it. You should just take that step" she suggested, "I'm sure he'll tell you he feels the same way."

That's why Rachel had decided to talk to Haley, other than being her best friend, Haley knew exactly what to say. Every words out of her mouth came out with encouragement.

O

Oo

O

"Lucas, is that you?" Peyton yelled out her bedroom door.

"Yeah" he yelled back, "I need to ask you something."

Without thinking about it twice Peyton ran down the stairs to him, she wanted to know exactly. "What's up."

"My mom."

"What happened?" she asked worried, she really didn't know how Karen would react to the news.

"She wants us to move in with her."

"Really?" Peyton didn't expect that reaction, she thought that Karen would have been mad.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to spend as much time with me before I left for school."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I told her I would ask you" he said, "do you want to?"

"Lucas" she walked to him, "I love you, and your mom-"

Lucas could see that she was going to say no, why did he even bother asking.

"… and, I would love to move in wither" she yelled in excitement.

He looked at her relived, "you scared me for a second."

"You know I love you, and I would go to the end of the world with you if I had to."

"I love you too" he said kissing her. He deepened the kiss with every second that went by. He loved the feel of her skin against his hands, and her lips colliding with his. He loved everything about the girl, and now she was legally his.

O

Oo

O

**I think I replied most of you, but there are a few things I wanted to say. I made Peyton and Lucas the married couple because I believe that they deserve a little happiness, it took six season on the show to actually show them be happy together and they deserve it (even if I'm not a Leyton fan). Also there wasn't much Mouth here, but he will be back with Rachel next chapter to talk about their feelings. We will also find out if they will all end up going to college together. There are more things coming for Rachel and it also includes Chris, but he will mostly want to make all the guys jealous next week while he hits on the girls, including a married Peyton. **

**Thanks to all of you who read and review, and don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter. ;D **


	21. Out Of The Closet

**Thanks to all the reviews: OTHfan1, sobreyra274, bonnetta, TeamPapaya, Julchen1515, KTxx, Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni. To those of you who I couldn't send you a PM here is your response. Thanks so much to all of you. =D**

**_Kaeyfoster_****_- I couldn't send you a PM, so here it is. I know, the whole always having their private time being spoiled sucks, but they will get to make it all the way again. _**

**_Ijmmvy-_****_ thanks for your review, I think it got deleted when I deleted the note chapter. When I upload notes, I usually delete them after. But thanks for telling me what you thought. =D_**

Chapter 21- Out Of The Closet

The day and planning was over before they knew. It was now around ten o'clock at night, and the party was just starting. Sure, there was lots of teens there, but not over the top filled with them. You could see the group talking and having a great time. Well, at least the ones that were there. Mouth, Brooke, Jake, Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and of course Nathan, it was his house after all.

"Is Rachel coming?" Mouth wanted nothing more than to see her. He hadn't really seen her or talked to her after the whole punching Chris thing.

Haley nodded, "yes, Mouth. She was just getting ready." Haley wanted so bad to tell Mouth that Rachel liked him, but she couldn't betray Rachel like that. Rachel had trusted her with her secret, even if it wasn't much of a secret.

"Let's dance" Brooke said loudly, she loved the song that had just began playing.

Jake nodded and took his girlfriend by the hand and led her to the dance floor. You could see how happy they were just dancing and enjoying each other.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" Mouth said leaving the group.

"So… How is married life?" Haley asked her newlywed friends.

Lucas draped his arm around Peyton's shoulder and grinned. The grin said it all, you could see that he was loving every minute of it. "Great" he said.

"Maybe you can follow our lead" Peyton joked, "soon."

Nathan looked at Haley then back to Peyton and Lucas, "maybe, we'll see."

"Okay" Peyton said trying to joke again, "you guys do what you do, but I know that sooner or later you'll be married." With that she grabbed Lucas' hand and dragged him to another room, she wanted some alone time with her husband.

"Are you spending the night?" Nathan asked looking down at the girl he had come to love.

Haley looked up at his blue eyes, her hands wrapped around his waist and nodded, "yep."

"Want me to show you your room?" he asked seductively.

"You mean I don't get to share yours?" she asked sarcastically, pretending to be hurt by his question.

"You get to use the room you like." Nathan knew that she would pick his, but he was just giving her options.

Haley smiled and kissed him lightly, then they both walked towards the kitchen to get a drink. Not having many people at the party could get a little boring, since not much drama was going on.

O

Oo

O

"Hey" she said hugging her friend. Haley was happy to see her show up, she had actually been waiting for her for a while now.

"Is Mouth here?" she asked.

Haley nodded, "yeah, he's with Nathan and Lucas."

"I'll be right back" Rachel said turning to look for the boy she liked, the boy that she would tell about her growing feelings to.

"Hey Foxy" Chris said to Haley once Rachel was out of hearing range.

"Don't call me that" she said in an angry tone.

"Why are you here?" Brooke asked rudely reaching Haley and Chris. She had been the one to plan the party, and she didn't remember inviting a certain Chris Keller.

"I'm here with my cousin" he told her, "you're sassy. I like it."

"Eww"

Haley turned to Brooke who still had a horrid look on her face from Chris' previous comment towards her, "want to go?"

Brooke nodded.

"Wait" Chris said catching up to them, "don't leave me alone, Chris Keller doesn't know anyone here."

"Do you have to talk about yourself in the third person?" A much feisty blond said linking arms with Brooke, "it's so annoying."

"It's how the Keller works."

"Let's dance" Brooke said looking at both of her friends.

All three girls walked to the dance floor and began to dance together, they didn't care that most people stared because it was three girls dancing together, and no boy added to the equation. They were having a good time, and they were going to best of the night.

Chris sat on one of the couches near the edge of the house and stared at the girls, "god loves Chris Keller" he said looking at the ceiling and smiling.

"Does he now?" a darker boy asked smacking the back of Chris' head.

"I'm gonna go dance with the girls, babe"

"Okay, I'll see you later" Skills said kissing his girlfriend.

Bevin turned to the dance floor and ran to her friends who were still dancing.

"Hey" Chris said, "I met you at that one dinner party thing."

"Skills" he said nodding, "care to explain is it that God loves you so much?" Skills didn't care about this guy, but he did care about the girls he was talking about. He knew all three of them, and if Chris was talking about Bevin he would want one of the guys to defend her for him.

"I… Well… Um…" Chris stammered trying to get the words out, but the only words that could come out would make him sound like a total perv.

"You see that girl" Skills said pointing to Bevin, turning back to look at Chris he could see him nodding, "you touch her, I kill you."

Chris had nothing to say about that, frankly Skills kind of scared him.

"Good boy" Skill said patting his head, "now behave." With that he left his side and went to look for the guys.

O

Oo

O

Rachel walked to the backyard and could see the guys playing basketball, well except for Mouth who would just announce. She loved that about him. She loved that even though he wasn't one of the players he was still part of the team. She loved that he never felt like he was different, or a nerd around them.

She slowly made her way to him and tap his shoulder. Feeling her touch he turned and smile at the sight of the red head behind him.

"Can we talk?" she asked a little nervous, this was it, the moment that would define their future.

Mouth nodded and stood up, he looked at the guys and with one look they all knew what he was up to.

Oo

"You think he's gonna tell her?" Lucas asked once Mouth was out of sight.

"Who know" Nathan said.

"I think he should, he been keeping it long enough" Skills tried to reason. He loved Mouth, he really did, but if he had to hear Mouth talking about Rachel and moping around her one more time he was going to tell Rachel himself.

"I'm gonna go check on Brooke." Jake had no comment about. He had been the same way when it came to Brooke, he couldn't judge Mouth for protecting his heart.

The guys nodded and followed Jake inside the house, they also wanted to know what their girlfriends, and wife were up to.

O

Oo

O

They both walked down the deck and down the stairs towards the beach. The sound of the waves were steady and in rhythm, from the looks of it mother nature also wanted them to have this talk.

As they continued to walk down the beach Rachel turned to face him, she smiled "I have to tell you something" she said, _it's now or never_ she thought. Letting out a sigh she continued, "Mouth, you're a great guy, and I love that you're so nice and you treat people with respect. I love being around you, but…-"

"I like you" he said before she could finish, he knew what was coming. The big BUT was the word that came before the _we can't be anything more than friends, I like you as a friend, you're like a brother to me_, he knew the speech all to well and he wasn't going to let the speech keep him form telling her how he felt.

The shocked look Rachel had was unexplainable, she looked like she was happy, yet excited, and all at the same time like she was going to cry. She let out relieved breath and smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Really?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Mouth nodded, "yes, really. Rachel, I've liked you since our first talk back at the summer house. I know that you thought there was something between me and Bevin, but that was more of a physical thing. With you, with you I can be myself, I can tell you my problems and you understand." He took a breath and continued, "I love you."

Rachel was left with wide eyes, did he just say he loved her. She couldn't believe it, here she was debating on whether or not to tell him that she liked him, when all along he loved her. He said it, he loved her. The words sent chills down her spine, she didn't know how to react, what to do. Did she say it back, did she jump to him and kiss him, did she say that she wasn't sure this would work, but she wanted it to work, she couldn't say that one. So many thoughts, and no words coming out of he mind.

"Rachel?" he said a little hesitant when he noticed that she was just staring into the ocean.

"You love me" she repeated almost sounding like a robot, "you, love me."

Mouth wanted to make her react, to kiss her, to tell her yes, but right now it all felt like she was just rejecting him.

She shook her head and looked at him intensely, "you love me" she said again. "Wow."

"It's okay if you-"

"I love you, too" she let out in one breath, "it's taken me all this time to realize it, but there it is. It's love, I don't just like you, I love you." Her realization brought her back to earth as she turned to look at him with a small smile.

Mouth wasn't letting this go, not this nor her. He took a step forward and grabbed her face between his palms. He planted his lips onto hers and savor every part of them, he didn't want to let this moment go. This would be their first official kiss, and he wanted to remember every second of it.

His hand traveled up and down her back while the other one played with her hair. Her hands were rapped around his neck as she kissed him back. Feeling his tongue she parted to allow it into her mouth. After a few more seconds to pulled apart needing some air, but still stared into each other's eyes.

"now I know why they call you Mouth" she said smirking.

He chuckled and hugged her. He couldn't get enough of her and this moment, he would never forget it. The moon shinning above them, the sand in their toes, the waves crashing, the light breeze that blew her hair every now and then. Every detail of the day would forever be remembered.

O

Oo

O

"Thanks for coming" Nathan yelled one last time out the door as the last of the people left his house.

The party had been a success, pretty much everyone from Tree Hill High had attended. Brooke really did a good job inviting people to this party.

"Let's clean up tomorrow" Brooke said resting her head on Jake's shoulder. They too would be spending the night, and at three in the morning that was probably a really good idea.

"Let's go to bed" Nathan said pulling Haley towards his room. He had told the rest of them were they could stay earlier that day, so he really didn't think he needed to repeat himself.

With that they all parted towards their rooms, couple by couple walking towards the door of the room that corresponded to them.

OoOoO

**Brooke and Jake**

"I can't believe it's so late, I didn't think people would stay this late" she commented.

Jake walked towards the bed and laid on it, he wasn't all that tired.

Brooke walked over to his side and laid her had on his chest, playing with her fingers up and down his chest she continued to talk. "It was pretty good party, huh?"

"Yeah" he said stroking her hair.

"Are you excited about Duke?" Brooke asked the first thing that came to mind. She didn't know why, but Jake was being really distant at that moment, she just wished he would talk to her instead of keeping it all in.

He nodded, still stroking her hair, "yeah. It's helps to know that you, Nathan, and Haley will be there."

"Yeah. That's going to be fun. Like highs school, just more matured, and no parents" she said seductively.

"I'll miss them, though?"

"Who?"

"My parents" he said.

Brooke thought about his words, and to be honest she didn't share the same feelings. She really didn't even know where her parents were, so there was no real way to miss them. "Goodnight" she said kissing his chest.

"I love you" Jake said kissing her hair softly, his hand never stopped stroking her hair.

He didn't get a response to that, on the contrary all he got was he slow breathing on his chest. That was his cue to also go to sleep, and with that he closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep.

OoOoO

**Skills and Bevin**

They were both already tucked in bed. Sure, there were many other things two horny teens could do sharing a room, but it was so late, and they were so tired form the party that they didn't even bother to think about it.

"Goodnight" she said placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"That's all I get?" he asked teasing.

Bevin giggled and jumped on him straddling him, she kissed him deeply and pulled up. Then she jumped off him and laid next to him. "That's it for now" she said, "maybe tomorrow you get the whole movie."

Skills hated the teasing, but it gave him hope when she insinuated that it was just a preview.

Ooo

**Peyton and Lucas**

After saying bye to their friends they pretty much ran towards their room, something that marriage did to you. Stepping in the room clothes few everywhere, they didn't even know where most of the things had landed.

All he knew was that he wanted to be with her, inside her. He kissed every part of her body as he laid her on the bed, then slowly hover her. Being with her was something he had only dreamed about before, but now the girl was his, and would forever be his.

"I love you" she moaned.

Lucas kissed her and pulled away, "I love you, too."

With that they both continued to the next step, the step that united them in body and soul.

OoOoOoO

**Rachel and Mouth**

"Where's your cousin?" he asked.

"He went home" Rachel said.

They were currently both laying in the bed, the covers up to their necks, they were cuddle next to each other just enjoying each other's company. They loved the way it felt to be next to each other, it just felt right. Like they were right were they were born to be.

"I'm glad you told me" she said.

"Told you what?"

"you love me."

"I do, I love you, Rachel Gatina." Mouth loved the sound of the words coming out of his mouth.

"I love you , too, Mouth McFadden." She leaned up to him and placed a sweet soft kiss on his lips.

Something good came out of the conversation, and all the bad, negative thoughts she had about it all were gone. They were now a couple, and a happy one at that, they were finally together, all they had left was to tell their friends tomorrow.

OoOoOoO

**Haley and Nathan**

Nathan was laying on the bed with her straddling him.

"What did you tell Chris?" she asked.

Nathan was a little stunned by the questioned, they had been talking about Duke, and all of the sudden she was asking about Chris. To say that hearing her say his name in such a soft and concerned tone didn't bother him was nothing, he was practically boiling inside.

"What do you mean?"

Haley placed her palms on his chest, "he hardly talked to me today" she pointed out.

"Do you want him to talk to you?" he asked a little jealous.

Haley shook her head, "no, I mean, it' nice to talk to knew people sometimes."

"What's this about, Haley?" he asked getting angry.

"I just want to know."

"You really want to know?" he asked.

Haley nodded, then she leaned down and kissed him softly. "Yes, I want to know."

He let out a sigh, he hated that about her. It was like she knew that with one kiss she could make him do whatever she wanted him to. "Fine."

Haley smiled, she got her away again. Waiting patiently for him to continue she still sat on top of him.

Nathan began to tell her the whole story, everything that happened that day in the little game room.

_Flahsback-_

_"So this is the game room" Chris said stepping inside. The big screen TV was right in front of two big couches. He could see all the video games they had, there was X-box 360, Wii, PS3 and other games. He really didn't understand why Haley would have all of those games, she didn't really look like the type of girl who played video games. _

_"What do you want to play?" Nathan asked walking towards the games. He had promised Haley that he would behave, and now he was doing just that._

_Chris walked over to the couch and plumped himself on it, "whatever, I don't play video games."_

_"Fine" he said and put a game in the console. _

_"So do they really not have any pictures here?" Chris asked._

_Nathan looked at him, well, more like glared at him._

_"okay"_

_"Look, man. You can't just be hitting on girls, you can't want them to want you, you can't treat them like their a piece of meat." Nathan said trying to make Chris understand that you had to treat a girl with respect, but his tone was till pissed at all of Chris' comments. _

_"So you've never seen her" Chris commented._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Like seen her, you know? Naked"_

_That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. Sure, he promised Haley that he would behave and that he wouldn't do anything stupid, but Chris was crossing the line. He dropped the game paddle and pulled Chris with him, he pushed him to the wall and held him by the collar. "Don't you ever talk about her, or any other girl like that" he said slamming him to the walk._

_The fear in Chris' eyes was undeniable. The nod he gave Nathan was shaken and hopeful that Nathan wouldn't hurt him. _

_"Ugh, you're not worth it" Nathan said releasing him._

_"I'm Gay" Chris said once Nathan had turned around._

_Hearing those words made him turned and face the guy, "what?"_

_"I'm gay" Chris admitted, "the reason why I talk about girls like that, it's so people don't find out."_

_"Are you kidding me?"_

_Chris shook his head, "no, I am. Actually, if there is one person I find attractive in Rachel's group of friends is you."_

_"You're gay?" Nathan couldn't wrap it around his head. The guy who had been sending sexual and perverted comments towards his girlfriend was guy. He was trying to cover up his image by acting like a player._

_Chris nodded, "you can't tell anyone, specially not Rachel."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why am I gay?" Chris asked confused._

_"No, why doesn't Rachel know?"_

_"I can't tell her" Chris admitted, "she's my little cousin, how do you think she would react to me being gay."_

_"You should tell her." Nathan said, "you need to tell her."_

_"Don't tell me what to do" Chris said walking towards the door, "and don't tell anyone about this." He tried to make it sound like a threat but nothing could scare Nathan about the scrawny guy. _

_Flashback over-_

"He's gay?" Haley asked getting off him.

"Yep" Nathan said.

"Oh my god. Why won't he tell her?"

Nathan walked up to her, "Haley, you can't tell her. I promised him."

"No, you promised you wouldn't tell her, I never promised anything. Besides, she's my best friend, I can't just not tell her, she deserves to know."

"I know, babe. But I think he should be the one to tell her."

Thinking about his words she smiled, "you're right" she said turning to face him, "let's get back to us now" she said seductively, pushing him towards the bed.

Reaching the end of the bed he fell on the mattress and she climbed on top of him, what happened form there was something that could only be explained as a great connection between the two of them.

O

Oo

O

**Thanks to all of you for reading, don't forget to tell me what you think about this one. **

**Aren't you glad that Mouth and Rachel finally told each other they loved each other?**

**What do you think about Chris?**


	22. The End of The Road

**last chapter got the most reviews since the story started, so I thought you guys might like having the chapter a day early. Don't forget to read the note at the bottom, it's important. ENJOY =D**

Chapter 22- The End of The Road

Graduation was one week away, and everyone was getting ready for the big day. Brooke excited as could be to finally be getting out of high school, but even happier that she would be going to the same place as her friends. That's right, they were all going to be attending Duke, well most of them. Haley, Nathan, Jake and her would be going for sure, but now Skills was also added to the group going. Lucas would actually be going to Brown with Peyton, and the rest were all going to different schools. But at least knowing that you would have a friend with you made her feel better, even better she got four.

Haley was working on her speech. She had worked so hard for it, and she wasn't going to let it all go down with one bad sentence. She had been stressed about it, but she had her friends there to help her. Nathan was there a lot, he spent most of his time with her, well along with the rest of them, but mostly her.

Jake walked up the steps of the big white house and walked right in. Brooke's parents were never home, so she had told him to just walk in. He walked straight up the stairs and into her room. To his surprise she was still sleeping. Shocking, since the girls would be dress shopping today.

He walked over to her bed and blew in her ear, hoping to get some sort of reaction. The only thing he got was Brooke turning her body the opposite way and managing to slap him on the process.

Feeling the skin against her palm she shot her eyes open and sat quickly, bringing both hands to her mouth she gasped. She didn't know Jake was there, and she most certainly didn't mean to hit him. Quickly dropping her hands she leaned to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling away and giving him a quick peck.

Jake rested his hands on her hips as she was kneeling on the bed, "I came to see you before you left with the girls."

Brooke's eyes widen, "you're right, that was today."

"Actually, that _is_ today" he looked at his watch, "in about ten minutes, you better get going."

Brooke gave him one last quick peck and bounced of the bed and towards the bathroom to get ready for her dress day. Day that had her going crazy. Graduation was a big deal, and the way you looked was an even bigger deal.

Laughing at his girlfriend Jake sat on the bed and waited for her. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the passed year. Last year he hardly spoke to Brooke, and now here she was, his girlfriend. So much had happened, but he was glad that everything happened, in the end it all turned out well, for him and the rest of his friends.

O

Oo

O

The dress shopping had actually gone well, Brooke actually got ready on time and didn't make the girls late. She also didn't push them to getting the dress that she thought looked good on each one of them, which actually turned out great, since they all chose the one that Brooke picked out for them. Something about not having her push them made them actually pick the one she liked.

Peyton had picked a dress that ended just above her knee. The dress was beautiful, it was strapless and red. It actually looked great on her. The fabric looked soft, but not silky, it was perfect for her. Brooke had picked a white dress, the dress was like a summer dress, and it showed off her tan lines from her bikini, it was also strapless and it was just a tiny bit shorter than Peyton's. Then came Bevin, who's dress was great, it was yellow. I know, yellow not a very appropriate color, but it actually looked great on her. It was almost a gold color. It was long and it had a cut on the right leg that went to her thigh. The dress was a single strap, the strap was on the left side to balance the dress out a bit. Rachel had a blue dress, the dress looked great on her, it was perfect with her red hair. The straps connected at her chest and spread apart as it went to her back. There was a circle cut out of the chest where the straps connected with the rest of the dress. The length was just like Brookes, not to long, but not too short to be called slutty. The last one was Haley, and her dress was green. The forest green gowned was just as long as Peyton's. It actually had both straps, unlike the rest of the girls. It was a very simple dress, with a belt on the waist.

The girls were satisfied with their purchases, so they decided to go and get some dinner. It had actually taken all day to get a dress. That usually happened when you went shopping with Brooke Davis.

O

Oo

O

As the girls shopped, the guys didn't really care, all they needed was a suit. Suits they had, they all had them from basketball, since Whitey had made them dress up on game days. Knowing that they didn't need to get any they decided to spend the day at the river court.

"So, are you guys exited about tomorrow?" Lucas asked, shooting the ball and making it right in, no net or backboard at all.

Jake ran to get the ball, "not really, I mean it's kinda like the end for us."

"Yeah" Mouth said form his spot on the bench.

"What do you mean the end?" Nathan asked, asking him for the ball. "We're all going to Duke."

"Except me" Luca said raising his hand.

Nathan caught the ball that Jake threw him and shot it, the ball also went right in, it was like the Scott way to shoot or something.

"I ain't going there either" Skills said, the ball had been handed to him and now he was going to be shooting.

"But you'll still come home on holidays, right?" Jake asked, he really didn't know the outcome of the question.

Skills shot the ball, hitting the backboard the ball went in. He smiled and nodded, "yeah, every holiday I can."

"See, we'll still see each other" Lucas said, asking for the ball that Jake had just picked up.

"I can't believe we're all going our separate ways" Jake said throwing the ball to Lucas, "this is crazy."

"Tell me about it" Mouth said form his spot, "I've only been with Rachel for like month, and now I have to let her go." He couldn't believe that after all the time it had taken for him to be with her, when he finally got to be with her they would be going separate ways.

"I thought she was going with you?" Nathan asked.

"Nah."

"She loves you, dude" Skills said shooting, "she wont cheat or anything."

"Thanks Skills" Mouth said, sarcastically "that really makes me feel better."

"I think she's just waiting to surprise you" Nathan said, "trust me."

"Is there something your not telling me?" Mouth asked. He knew that Haley would have told Nathan if Rachel had anything mind, she told him everything.

Nathan shook his head, "but something tells me that you'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say" Mouth scoffed, "you'll have Haley with you." He then turned to each of the other guys, "and you'll have Peyton, and Brooke."

"I won't have Bevin" Skills said, "she aint going to move to Utah just for me."

"But she loves you" Mouth said, "I know you guys will figure it out."

"And so will you" Lucas said in comforting words, "trust me."

Nathan walked to the guys with the ball between his arm and his hip, "how about we stop all this girl talk, and we play some two on two?"

Everyone looked at him shocked. They didn't considered what they were doing _girl talk_, it was just a guys way to talk about things, but it wasn't a girl talk. They nodded and got up, all except Mouth who would be announcing. With that they began their game, and hoped that it really wouldn't be their last.

O

Oo

O

The girls had just order a few minutes ago, and their food had already been served, which gave them plenty of time to talk and without being bother by the waiter, who seemed a little too friendly with Peyton.

"Thank you" Peyton said, as the waiter refilled her drink.

He walked out and towards the door, and all the girls began to giggle.

"He so likes you" Bevin commented.

"I know, right?" Rachel said, agreeing.

"Guys, she's married" Haley interjected.

Brooke agreed with Haley with a nod, but that didn't hold her back form her comments. "she's right, but that doesn't mean he's not totally cute."

"Totally" Rachel agreed, "being married doesn't mean you can't look around, it's not like she's gonna sleep with the guy."

"Can we just eat" Haley said. She really didn't appreciate them talking about Peyton that way, but even worse that they talked about Lucas like it didn't matter.

"Fine" Brooke said, her tone sounding a little rude.

With that they continued to eat, well that is until their eating was once more interrupted by talking. It was pretty much impossible for them to ever stay quiet, like they always needed to talk.

"So, how is the speech coming?" Peyton asked, she just wanted to break the ice that had been formed from the previous conversation.

"It's great" Rachel said, putting her fork down. "I heard it yesterday and it's perfect."

Haley was sitting there just staring into space, it was almost as if she wasn't even part of the table at the moment. Just then she shook her head and spoke, although what she said was random, "I really want some chocolate fudge brownies, with vanilla ice cream" she said, licking her lips.

All four girls turned to her with wide eyes, a little shock. Haley never eat like that, none the less zone out the way she just had.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked, concerned about her friend.

Haley gave her a quizzical look, "why wouldn't I be. We're graduating tomorrow, then I go to college with the man I love, and my speech rocks. Why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked once more.

All four girls shrugged.

"next week is going to be great" Bevin said.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you guys" Brooke said, "all of you" she said, looking at Rachel.

That was the first time that Rachel truly felt like she was part of the group. She knew she was part of it, but she never quiet felt like part of it because of the way that Brooke had treated her. Those three words told her that that Brooke actually accepted her now. She smiled at her and then held Haley's hand; who sat right next to her.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, too."

Haley squeezed her hand. She _was _going to miss Rachel. Rachel was her first female best friend, she was the first girl she had actually learn to trust in the same way she trusted Lucas. She was going to miss her. Haley just hoped that Rachel had a good time and succeeded in New York.

All four girls had different destinies, and this was the end of the road, the road that would lead them to their futures would begin in a week.

O

Oo

O

As the graduation proceeded the students began to line up to receive their diplomas. All in alphabetical order they lined up, patiently waiting. Well, all except for Bevin who was over the moon excited, she really couldn't believe she had made it this far.

The names began to be called and soon they landed on D, making it Brooke. "Brooke Davis" Principal Turner announced.

Brooke walked towards him and received her diploma, and shook his hand along with the other board members next to him. She turned to her friends and smiled.

Principal turner smiled and continued to call names, the next one of the group was Rachel; who walked up and did the same as Brooke, she received it and walked back to her seat. Then they moved on to J, calling Jake and Haley. From there they went to M, and Mouth got his. And so on the list kept going until they got the S and called Peyton and both Scott boys, since Peyton was now a Scott as well. The last one to be called was Skills, only because his last name was T. From there Principal Turner continued until he got to the very last one.

Once all the students had walked back to their seats Principal Turner walked back to the podium, he adjusted the microphone and began to speak. "Congratulations to the graduating class." The cheers from the students was so loud, that there was no doubt that it could be heard all over Tree Hill. He smiled and continued.

They all got up and threw their caps up and began hugging each other. The ocean of blue students began to disperse, and you could no longer pin point any of them. However the parents all looked at their children proud. They had all finally made it through the first big obstacle that life gave them, and hopefully they would be able to get through many more.

O

Oo

O

After the party they all went to the café to celebrate. Karen had decorated the whole place with graduation decorations, and everyone was invited to celebrate the accomplishments of their kids. She was so proud of Lucas, and the rest of his friends that she was happy to celebrate along with everyone.

"Congratulation to all of you, I'm very proud of every single one of you" Karen said, holding her glass up.

"Me too" Dan added.

He received a few glares, but he didn't care. He was Dan, and no one made him feel inferior, in his eyes he was the ruler of Tree Hill, and no one would ever change that.

The teens enjoyed the time they had to celebrate. Peyton was with Lucas most of the time, just happy to be married and glad that Karen had come to terms with them. Peyton knew it would be hard living under the same roof as Karen, but in the last month they had learned to live together.

It wasn't that she didn't like Karen, but the fact that it would probably be hard for her to have intimacy with her husband under his mother's roof. She still remembered the day that Karen had walked in on them, and how she had the sex talk with them. Thinking about it still made her blush of embarrassment.

_Flashback-_

_It had only been a few days since they had moved in, there was still a few boxes to unpack but she didn't want to get to it. Peyton knew that she would have to pack them again when they left to school, and she didn't want to go through all the work again. _

_Lucas had just walked in through the back door, he closed it behind him and walked over to his new wife. "hey wife" he said, resting both hands on her hips._

_Peyton placed her hands around his neck and gave him a quick peck, "hey, husband." She pulled apart and walked to one of the boxes, "where were you?"_

_"With Nate." Lucas walked to the bed and laid on it, using his hands as a pillow behind his head._

_"Doing what?" she asked, searching through a box._

_"What are you doing?" he asked, he couldn't quiet tell what it was that she was doing in the box. _

_Peyton turned around and laughed at the comfortable position her husband was on, "don't you look comfortable" she commented._

_"Baby, looking at you is one of my hobbies" he said, smirking at her and winking at the same time. _

_Peyton let out a small laugh and walked to him, she climbed on the bed and straddled him. That's when he moved his hands and rested them on her thighs, Peyton slowly bent down to him and connected her lips with his. She slowly pulled away and left him wanting more. Seeing that he still had his eyes closed she hoped of him and turned back to the box._

_This didn't settle well with Lucas, he opened his eyes and didn't see his wife there. He got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to bed. Making sure she was under him, so that she would leave he began to kiss her. Soon the kiss was deepened, and the whole escalated to another level. Both of them were topless, when they heard the door click._

_Lucas immediately jumped of her and saw his mother standing by the door. Peyton grabbed the first thing she saw and covered herself, she was just glad that she still had a bra on. _

_"Mom…"_

_"Lucas, we need to talk" was all she said, then she turned around and left the room. _

_Peyton got of the bed and walked over to him "you think she's mad?"_

_Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but she shouldn't. We're married now, that's what married couples do." He wrapped his arm around her and walked out the door, both unaware of the conversation that was coming. _

_As they walked in the living room they saw Karen sitting on one of the couches, she raised her hand and pointed to the other couch for the couple to sit. The couple did as signaled and waited for Karen to talk. _

_"I know you're married now, and you're young" she pointed out, "but that doesn't mean I want to see that."_

_"mom, we're-"_

_"I know, Lucas. I just need you to know that I understand, trust me. I just don't want you to get to carried away just because you're married. Being married doesn't protect you against pregnancy."_

_"We know, Karen. I promise it wont happen again." Peyton was so nervous, but she was also scared. No one really wants your mother in law to look at you like a slut._

_"I understand, Peyton. Just be careful."_

_"We will" Lucas said, he stood up and kissed his mom's cheek. "And I promise, no sex under your roof."_

_Peyton's eyes widen at that, how was that suppose to happen. Lucas was always in the mood, and there was no way that she was going to go to a cheap motel just because he had promised his mother. _

_Flashback over-_

She would never forget that night, it would forever be in her brain.

O

Oo

O

During the party Brooke was with Jake, Skills, and Bevin. She had become close with Bevin, and she was really going to miss her.

"I can't believe you're all going away" Bevin said.

"You should've gone with Skills" Jake said, from his spot right next to Brooke. He had not let go off her all afternoon.

Bevin nodded, "I know, but we'll see each other during holidays."

"That's right" Skills said, giving her a quick peck, "I'll be home for every single one of them."

"You guys are so cute" Brooke squealed, then she pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of the two of them.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

Brooke turned to him and snapped another one, "I'm putting together a photo album, just about us. Like our own little year book."

Jake leaned top her and gave her a sweet, soft, and passionate kiss. "That's why I love you."

Brooke rested her head on his chest, she also loved him, and she was so glad that she would be going to the same school as him, she really didn't believe she could survive without him.

O

Oo

O

"Have you told him?"

Haley shook her head, "I can't."

Rachel looked at her friend and took her hands in hers. She was going to miss Haley, so much. Haley was the first girl to actually become her friend, maybe that's why they bonded so quick and became such good friends.

"Hales, he need to know."

They were currently sitting on the roof top, both of them on the picnic table. Haley had never taken Rachel up there, and she was glad that she did now. It was like their goodbye, and what better way then to do it at a place that you love.

"I know" she said, "I will, just not yet."

"I think you should tell him today" Rachel said, "you need to tell him" she pushed.

"Have you told Mouth?" Haley asked, wiping her tear with the back of her hand. She knew that she shouldn't be changing the subject, and that the topic they had been on was more important, but to her Rachel was also important.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm gonna tell him today" she said, with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm happy for you" Haley said, she leaned to her friend and pulled her to hug. "I'm scared" she mumbled.

Rachel pulled away and looked at her friend, she could see the fear in her eyes, but she knew that Haley had nothing to worry, everything would turn out great.

"There you are" he said as he stepped into the roof.

Rachel turned to see who it was. Haley wiped her tears one last time, she knew who the voice belonged to and she didn't want him to see her crying. She turned to face him and smiled, "here I am" she said.

Rachel got the clue and stood up, she hugged her friend one more time and mumbled something about Haley telling him, then she pulled away and left.

Nathan walked over to her and sat right next to her, he hugged her and hoped that she would tell him what was wrong with her. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, and asked what was wrong. Nothing coming from her mouth, he just sat there and held her. She would eventually tell him.

O

Oo

O

After her talk with Haley, Rachel practically ran to find Mouth. She had to tell him, she couldn't keep him waiting any longer. Looking around the café she finally spotted him. He looked so good in his suit there standing next to Jake, talking to Brooke. She smiled when she saw him look at her and his smile grow. Rachel slowly walked to him, her heart beating faster and faster every step she took.

"Hey" Mouth said, giving her a soft peck on her lips. The lips that he couldn't stay away from now, and he hoped that he would never have to.

"I have to tell you something" Rachel spat out fast, she couldn't hold it any longer.

Oh Huh, Mouth thought. That didn't sound good, specially since she said it so fast. He waited for her to say it, but he really didn't want the words to come out of her mouth.

"I'm going to New York" she said.

Mouth's expression changed from fear to happiness in a split second. He couldn't believe it, she was going to be near him after all. He wanted to jump off the walls, he wanted to dance, he wanted to do so many things, but did the first thing that came to him. He walked closer to her and attacked her lips with his own, making the kiss a passionate, and lustful kiss.

Brooke and Jake just watched as the two kissed, both hoping that they would separate soon, it really did look like they needed air, but their lips never pulled apart. When they finally came apart Brooke jumped to Rachel and hugged her, "congrats, Rach. I'm so happy for you guys."

Rachel was shocked at Brooke's gesture, but hugged her back. She mumbled a thank you and went to hug Jake.

They all congratulated each other, then began to look for the rest of the group, they wanted to do one last thing before the night was over.

O

Oo

O

The court was empty, they were the only ten people there. It was dark, only until Lucas lit the one single light they had there. They never thought they would have to say goodbye, but they did. This was it. Sure, they would have the summer, but most of them were going to get settled at what ever college they would be attending. This was it, the end, the last goodbye.

They slowly made a circle around the middle of the court and began to talk.

"This is it" Brooke said, a single tear falling. "But we're not going to be sad, we're going to be happy, and we're going to be back, all of us. Four years, that's all."

"Four years" Peyton agreed.

They all nodded and Brooke spoke again, "so, since this is it, we should share something about each other, you know like something we want to happen, or something you would like to say."

They all nodded and Rachel spoke first, she was excited about hers and she couldn't wait for all of them to know. "I'm going to New York with Mouth" she said.

Haley turned to face her and hugged her friend, she was so happy that Rachel had finally told Mouth about her plan.

"I'll be staying here, but will miss all of you" Bevin said, "and I'll visit all of you."

"I'll be in Mormon-ville, but don't worry, I wont turn into one" he let out a chuckle.

"We're getting an apartment" Lucas said, "so you can all come visit, anytime." Peyton nodded in agreement, there really was no more news, Lucas had shared one for the two of them.

"My dad rented a house for me" Brooke said, "so… I would like you guys to live with me" she said looking at Haley, Jake, and Nathan."

"Really?" Jake said, he didn't know she had a house. He thought that they would have dorms and they would have to find a way to make it work.

Brooke nodded, "will you?"

"Yeah"

"Of course"

They said at the same time.

"Haley?" Brooke asked, in hopes of getting an answer form her.

Suddenly all eyes were on her, she looked around and everyone was looking at her. She let out a breath and turned to Nathan, getting a nod she looked back at her friends, and could see Rachel smiling with a nod. "I'm pregnant" she said.

O

Oo

O

**Thanks to all of the reviews guys. This was one long chapter, and it has a lot going on, but it's because the next one will be the last. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think =D**

**Thanks to; TeamPapaya, Ijmmvy, Ktxx, OTHfan1, Peyt fan 4ever, Kaefoster, sobreyra274, OTHGirl24, and Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni. I replied most of the reviews by PM, but to those who I couldn't here is your response:**

**_Ijmmvy- Thanks for the review, and I'm really glad you've liked the story so far. =D_**

**_Kaefoster- Thanks you, and I love the fact that Chris is gay, I always thought he was on the show so here he is hahahaha. ;)_**

**_Peyt fan 4ever- thanks for your review. I included the seen of Karen and Leyton and I hope it was what you expected, thanks so much. =D_**


	23. The Begining of The End

Chapter 23- The Begining of The End

She was still amazed at how well her friends had taken the news back then, she never expected those reactions. She remembered everything from their hugs to the encouraging words, even the way Brooke had said that if it was a girl she called middle name. Still Haley couldn't believe were she was now. She was glad that Brooke had been there through it all, along with Jake they had been a big help.

Nothing was the same, everything was different. They were more matured. Some of them were married, some weren't, some had finished schools, other chose their dreams instead. But one thing was for sure, they were still friends and they forever would be.

"Momma, aunt Brooke said to hurry."

Haley turned to look at the three year old boy that had just spoke to her, she still couldn't believe that it was four years ago that she had found out about her pregnancy. She smiled at the blue eyed, blond boy and picked him up, hugging him she kissed the top of his head and mumble an I love you.

Jamie pulled away from his mother and smiled, "can we go?"

Haley nodded and put him down, with that both mother and son walked out of the house were they had been living for the pass four years.

"Tutor mom, why did you take so long" Brooke said, handing Jake the last bag they had.

Jake and Brooke were still not married, but they didn't think they needed to be, they were happy just being together. They wanted to get married, but not until Jake graduated school. Brooke understood his reasons and stopped talking about it. She didn't know that Jake would soon be proposing.

"Let's go" Haley said, pulling the three year old along.

Nathan walked over to his now wife and gave her a quick, but tender kiss and moved on to pick up Jamie. He took the child to the car and made sure his car seat was well secured. Then he jumped in the car and looked out the window to the car next to his.

"You guys ready?" he asked both his friends.

Brooke nodded, as did Jake , with that both cars pulled out of the drive way and began to make their way back to the town that had made them who they were today.

O

Oo

O

"I don't think he needs that" Peyton said.

They had been trying to finish packing for a while now, and Lucas still couldn't finish his stuff. The only reason was because he kept packing things for Jamie, he was a proud uncle and god-father and he wanted to make sure that Jamie knew that. But some of the things really weren't needed anymore, like a bottle. What three year old really still drank from a bottle.

"Fine" Lucas said, putting the bottle down.

"Luke, he loves you, and he doesn't care if you don't bring presents." Peyton didn't understand why he was so focused on getting Jamie things, maybe he should be worrying about his own family.

Lucas walked to her and placed his hands on her hips, he placed a soft kiss on her lips and looked into her green eyes, the eyes that had drove him crazy many years ago. "I want him to know I missed him, it's been a really long time since I saw him, and I don't think he remembers me" Lucas pointed out.

It broke Peyton's heart to hear him talk like that, she would do anything to change it, but that really wasn't in her power at the time. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him, her kiss was more passionate, and more intense than his had been.

Lucas didn't have to be asked to deepened the kiss, he loved her and ever since little Sawyer had been born, they took any chance they got to have fun. Or as others would say, to do _laundry_.

Lucas walked her to the bed and hovered over her once she had landed on her back, he then began placing soft kisses down her neck, all while trying to take her shirt off. The air was becoming heavier, and the moment got more and more lustful as minutes passed by. They were about to get to it when they heard a small cry coming form the baby monitor.

"ugh" Lucas groaned, he moved himself and laid next to his wife.

"I'll get her" she said pulling her shirt back on.

Lucas laid on the bed staring at the ceiling as his wife left the room. He kept wondering why every time they were having just a little fun Sawyer cried, why she always knew the right moment to get her parents to stop exactly what they were doing.

O

Oo

O

Rachel had become a big model in New York, she was actually the model for Clothes Over Bros', which was Brooke's brand. She was living the life, and the life with a boyfriend who treated her like a princes. Mouth gave her whatever she wanted, he was a very good anchorman, for a sports channel. He had started as an intern, but eventually moved up the latter to bigger and better things. The channel he worked for was actually ESPN.

They had both just boarded the plain to go back to Tree Hill, but unlike the others, they were just visiting. Both their lives were in New York, and it wouldn't be too professional if they just dropped everything just because they wanted to move back home.

"When was the last time you talked to them?" Mouth asked. His hand was on top of hers, as they both waited for the plain to take off.

Rachel smiled at him and nodded, "I talked to Haley last night, she said they were leaving today."

"Did you tell her?"

Rachel shook her head, "I want to do it in person, I know she's going to be happy."

Mouth smiled at his girlfriends and squeezed her hand as the plane began to take off.

O

Oo

O

"Hey, don't worry they're gonna like you" Skills said. He was also in a plane. His plane had taken off a few minutes ago, and he was excited for his friends to meet his new girlfriend.

It had been three years since him and Bevin had officially broken up. He didn't understand why she wanted it to end, but once he saw her with Tim, he knew why she had wanted to brake up with him. Skills was all the way on the other side of the country, and Tim was right there. He still missed her, and he would never forget the relationship they had. But he had to move on, and he did. The girl sitting next to him was also blond, and she was very pretty.

Skills would never forget when they met, he never expected their relationship to go this far. He remembered the game so clearly, Utah State against BYU. The location of both schools weren't close, but not to far for them not to get to see each other.

Two years ago they became a couple, and now they were happy to be together. Skills hadn't been back to Tree Hill yet. He didn't think it was a big deal, since there really was no Bevin to go back for now. He _did_ call his friends tough, and he made sure that they all knew about Lauren, he didn't want anyone treating her like she wasn't part of the group. She was his girlfriend, and if they didn't accept her then he didn't see why he needed to call them friends, or even be part of their gang.

"I hope so" Lauren said, then she turned to look out the window.

The mountains were left behind as they flew higher and higher by the second, once on the air she could see the landscapes, and that was when she knew why she loved the place.

O

Oo

O

As they all arrived, they arrived at different times. So, they opted for having the meeting the next day. The meeting where they would all get to see each other once more, and hopefully this time they would stay together.

Brooke and Jake went to her parents' house, since Victoria was in New York since her parents got divorce; no one used the house so she took it.

Haley and Nathan would be staying with his mom, and Jamie. Nathan had actually fixed his relationship with Deb, and Dan was no longer part of the picture. He had called Nathan a few times asking to please meet Jamie, but Nathan wouldn't let that happened, he was going to protect his son from the man that had ruined his life.

Mouth and Rachel got a hotel room, they didn't really want to bother their families, not that Rachel really had one, she spent most of her high school days at Haley's.

Skills and his new girlfriend, Laure, they had gone to his parents house. He wanted them to meet the girl that had rocked his world, and had made him worked hard during school.

Peyton, Lucas and little Sawyer went to Karen's, it was the only place were they would want to be. Karen was glad to see them, and her granddaughter. She was so happy that they were finally back in Tree Hill, and that she would be able to see Sawyer all the time without having to travel far.

O

Oo

O

"Tutor girl" Brooke yelled as she walked towards the room that Deb had told her was the one where her son was.

Nathan's eyes went wide open, he jumped of the bed and grabbed the first thing he could see, luckily it was his boxers. Haley however was still sleeping, for some odd reason she had been really tired the day before, and now she slept like there was nothing to wake up to.

He walked to the bed and shook her lightly, "Haley" he whispered, "Hales."

Haley moaned and turned around, now landing on her stomach. Her back was showing and Nathan tried to contain himself, as he did that he shook her once more, but the no reaction thing kept going. He was about to try one more time when the door flew open and Haley practically jumped off the bed. She quickly wrapped the sheet around herself and looked at Brooke, then to her husband. Her big eyes were now even bigger then they usually were.

"Oh my go" Brooke said quickly, then she put her purse to her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Brooke?" Haley asked, her words coming out a little harsh

Brooke slowly put the purse down, "I came to see if you guys were ready, we'll be meeting for breakfast at Karen's café."

"Right" Haley said. She hopped off the bed and wrapped the sheet around herself, then she walked to the bathroom. "I'll be out soon" she yelled.

"Take your time" Brooke said, "I'll go get Jamie ready."

With that Nathan was left in the room all alone, he looked around and notice the mess it was in there. Clothes everywhere, the bed was a mess, as if a tornado had gone through the previous night. He chuckled and began to try and clean up a little.

O

Oo

O

"Mama" Sawyer said. She was almost two and she was already talking some.

Peyton walked over to Karen and took the two year old in her arms, she then carried her to the table that was set for them and sat her on the baby chair.

"When are they going to get here?" Lucas was always the impatient one. It had only been a couple of months since he had seen Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Brooke and Jake. It was understandable if he wanted to see the rest of them, but he was waiting for a particular blue eyed boy this time.

"They'll be here" Karen said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of him so that he could take it to the table and eat. Eating was one the only ways to keep him quiet.

Peyton walked over to her husband and sat right next to him, she placed a kiss on his cheek and took a piece of his pancakes.

"We're here" Brooke introduced, as she walked in with the three year old boy hanging on to her hand.

"Uncle Lucas!"Jamie yelled. Brooke set him down, and he ran to hug his uncle. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, boy. Come sit next to me." Lucas sat the boy on the chair right next to him with a little booster seat.

Just when Jamie was done getting set on his chair his parents walked in, along with Jake.

"So you pick the kid over me?" Brooke asked.

"You know we love you B. Davis" Peyton said, walking over to her friend and pulling her to a tight embrace. "I missed you, girl." She than moved over to Haley and hugged her as well. The process continued with Jake and Nathan. Then she finally walked back to her spot and gave her daughter some cheerios.

Haley sat next to Jamie and Nathan next to her. Brooke sat across from little Sawyer and Jake across form Peyton. There were eight of them left, and the waiting was driving everyone crazy.

The little bell rang, and in walked Skills and his new girlfriend. They had all met Lauren by pictures, but no one had ever seen her in real life. She was actually really pretty, and back when they started dating everyone laughed at the fact that Skills always went for blonds.

"Hey guys" Skills said, fist bumping the guys and giving the girls a soft hug and kiss on the cheek.

Lauren waived at everyone and sat right next to Skills, who was next to Jake.

"Lauren, right?" Peyton asked

Lauren nodded, "yes."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Peyton."

"Antwon has told me a lot about you, all of you" she said, switching from Peyton to looking around. "By the way, I love your clothe" she said to Brooke.

"Thank you" Brooke said, "I like to make it so that people feel comfortable in it."

"That's exactly how I feel" Lauren commented.

They all shared a few smiles, then the bell rang one more time. This time it was Bevin who walked in. They could all see the tension formed between Bevin and Skills, they never really talked about their brake up.

"Hey guys" Bevin said, right behind her Tim walked in with a little boy, he looked about Sawyer's age.

"The Timster's in the house" he said and picked up the little boy.

"Time, just say you're here" Nathan said. He had met Tim back in junior high, and they had actually become best friends, but that all changed after that summer. The summer were Nathan had lived in the house with the rest of them, and formed his own clique with them at school. Form then on they never spoke again.

"Nate, what's up?"

Bevin walked to the table and sat next to Nathan, and sat the little boy between her and Tim. She looked at Skills, then to the girl next to him. "You must be Lauren."

Lauren smiled and nodded, "yes, it's nice to meet you."

"Bevin" she said shaking her hand, "I'm Skills' ex-girlfriend."

Everyone on the table looked at each other, they didn't know where that was coming from. Bevin had moved on. She had married Tim Smith, and together they had a two year old son. So, why was she acting all jealous and defensive?"

"Hey" Rachel said, as she and Mouth walked through the door.

Haley let out a scream and walked to her friend, she hugged her tightly and finally let her go. "What took you so long?"

"We were getting ready" Rachel said. She noticed Haley giving her a look, a look that said _that's not all_ so she decided to continue. "We're engaged!" she yelled flashing the ring on her face.

Haley gasped and hugged her friend again. Everyone else stood up and began to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

"Congrats, man" Both Jake and Nathan said, then Lucas walked up to Mouth and said the same thing. They all shared a fist bump and talked. Not long after Skills congratulated him. The boys were all talking, but they could still hear all the girls going over the details and the ring.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you" Haley yelled.

"When? How? Where?" Brooke asked running to the girls.

"I can't believe he finally did it" Bevin commented.

"Awe, Rach, it's beautiful" Peyton commented. Her wedding had been so last minute that she didn't even get an engagement ring.

"Thanks girls" she said, she then continued. "So we were on a ferry boat on the way to the Statue Of Liberty, and he just pulled out the ring and asked me."

"That's so cute" Haley said, "I'm so happy for you" her expression then dropped, "you're not pregnant, are you?'

"No" Rachel said, elongating the word, "we're in love."

"Breakfast is ready!" Karen yelled. She had already placed food and plates on the table, all that was missing was the people. That is except for the kids, who were already eating.

The adults all walked back to the table and sat back again. Rachel sat next to Skills and Mouth next to her. They began to serve themselves and eventually to talk again.

"James Lucas Scott, what are you eating?" Haley asked, walking to her son who was chewing on a piece of pancake with extra whip cream.

"Daddy said I could" he said, you could hardly understand from all the whipped cream in his mouth.

"Did you?"

Nathan nodded, "come on Hales, it's not like he gets to do it all the time."

She turned back to the boy who's eyes were wide and hopeful, "okay, but don't eat too much cream, I don't want you to have a tummy ache later." Jamie nodded and she turned to focus on her friends.

"So you're Skills new girlfriends?" Rachel said, eyeing the girl.

"Lauren" she said, "nice to meet you, and congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks." Rachel turned to Bevin, who she hadn't seen since she broke up with Skills. "Bevin, who's this handsome boy?"

Bevin smiled, she loved her baby boy.

"Not as handsome as the father" Tim commented.

"Tim, shut up" Nathan said.

"Language" Haley warned her husband. He mumbled a sorry to her.

"This is Nathan" she said.

Everyone around the table exchange a look, they wanted to laugh, but they couldn't do that in front of he face.

"What a pretty name" Brooke commented, "what made you chose it?"

"I picked it" Tim said.

"Figures" Peyton added.

"James, where is my hug?" Rachel asked, she was yet another person who loved the boy.

Jamie jumped of the chair and ran to her side. Rachel picked him up and sat him on her lap.

They all continued to talk. Brooke talked about how great her company was doing, and they talked about her and Jake, and how they were all waiting for their engagement, they were the only ones left. She also told them that she would want to open a store in Tree Hill, and hope to run the company from there.

Jake told them how he would be more than happy to move to Tree Hill. His family was there, and the girl he loved would also want to be there. Life had been good, now all they needed was to get married, but he wasn't ready for that just yet.

Lucas talked about his book, and how he was planning the second one. He hoped it would do good, but he knew it would as long as he had his inspiration with him all along, Peyton and Sawyer. That's right, his girls were his whole life, and with them he never doubted himself.

Rachel thanked Brooke for moving the store, because that way she would also be able to spend time in Tree Hill, and she would get to see more of her friends and favorite little man. She knew that she would still be living in New York, because Mouth needed to find a job before he decided to move back, but she would be happy wherever he was. He did mention that he would be asking ESPN if he could work from Tree Hill, hopefully have his own segment, then, maybe he and Rachel could finally get married and start a life together.

Nathan told them how he was pretty sure he would be drafted for the NBA this year, it had been his dream and Haley and Jamie were a big part of it. When they were all in college Haley and Jamie scarified a lot so that he could go after his dream, and he just hoped that he didn't let them down if he didn't get picked. But he had a good feeling about it, something told him that he would get it.

Bevin told them how happy she was to be a mom, and how much she would want to be one again. She loved little Nathan, and Tim was just part of the package. However when she saw Skills and Lauren, she couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if she stayed with Skills.

Skills told them how happy he was with Lauren, and how their relationship went from good to better. He loved her, and he was hoping on making her Mrs. Tanner soon.

Haley didn't have much to say. She would be most likely working at Tree Hill High as a teacher, but she also told them that she would be perusing her career as a singer. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to be a hands on mom, to her Jamie was the most important part of life.

That brought up Peyton who had the brilliant idea of opening a label, and hoped that Haley would be her first artist. The subject change from the telling what they were going to be doing, or what they had been doing to talking about the new label.

They all sat there just enjoying the time with each other, and hoped that life would be kind to them and let them stay close and friends for a long time. They had been through ups and downs, through hell and back, yet, here they were. Love triangles, fights, marriage, pregnancy, they had been through it all, and now they would open a new book and start all over.

O

Oo

O

**So there it is, the last chapter :'(. I really hope you guys liked it. I know It skipped four years, but that's the idea I had. Okay, so OTHFAN1919 said that I should do a sequel to this one, kinda like a trilogy. So this is were you come in, I left the last line open ended, so if you guys really want a sequel tell me, if not then I wont do it. Also if I do the sequel it will be somewhere down the line, but I promise to PM all of you who have accounts with the details.**

**Now I want to THANK everyone who has made me want to write this story more and more.**

**Thanks to- Victoria Vampyre, TeamPapay, T-onetreehillover, StephanieAlice, Sobreyra274, Purpledaizi626, Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni, missshay16, hewiall, Haley Elizabeth James, GotaluvNaley, FreyaA95, Fondle-Me-Elmo, cutecupcake101, crazy4jacksonrathbone, and Christopher's Mommy. Thank you all so much for having this story on alert.**

**Thanks to- wolfgiiirl1234, Victoria Vampyre, TeamPapaya, sobreyra274, Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni, onlytennis, ocOTHlover23, My Oth Life, mdalton1983, mahsa, KTxx, Julchen1515, ekc.1028, cutecupckae101, cinnagy, Christopher's Mommy, and bonnetta. Thank you all for having the story as your favorites, I hope you really enjoyed it. ;)**

**Thanks to all of you who review, and a special thanks to those who reviewed every chapter. **

**Kaefoster- thanks so much, and I hope you liked the final chapter. **

**Shaun- Thanks so much for your review. And I get what you mean when you can't stop reading, it happens to me all the time. Like I said, I will do a sequel if I'm asked to do so, so if you're interested just tell me I will be happy to do, if enough people want it. **

**Thank you guys, and don't forget to review this last chapter. :'( **


End file.
